


Tony Stark's How To: Guide for Seducing Loki Laufeyson

by zombified419



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Awesome Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Good Loki, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Feels, Loki-centric, M/M, Nosy Loki, Protective Jarvis, Secret Video Blog, Tony Stark Can't Keep A Secret, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Should Not Leave Loki Alone, Very Secret Diary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 00:18:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 45,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2487500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombified419/pseuds/zombified419
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Loki decide to go away for the week - no work, no Avengers, no Fury. When Pepper manages to blackmail Tony away, Loki is left to his own devices. He happens upon a collection of home movies made by Tony, one of which holds a very interesting title that JARVIS insists Loki shouldn't watch. Too bad even JARVIS can't stop the god when he puts his mind to it. [FrostIron]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Discovery

* * *

_**\- Part 1: Discovery -**_

* * *

It was well past noon before Loki Laufeyson awoke, eyes tired and puffy. He sighed, blinking through the soft rays of the sun that managed to fight through the tint JARVIS kept on the window walls. The god pulled the blanket tighter around him and pressed his face further into the pillow. He knew he was alone in bed, which had become something he was no longer used to, but still he swatted widely behind him. After discovering what he already knew, he pulled an extra pillow over his face with a huff.

"Mr. Laufeyson, would you like an update?" JARVIS called, voice filling the too empty room.

" _Certainly_ ," Loki mumbled, voice muffled by the pillows. The AI prattled on about the weather and the location of the other Avengers, but Loki wasn't exactly listening. He was suddenly far too distracted by the overwhelming scent of his lover from the pillow over his face.

"I care _not_ , spirit," Loki drawled. JARVIS immediately paused. "Speak of Anthony."

Loki had been involved with Tony Stark for several months now, the actual number lost on him. He knew Tony knew, but neither really spoke on it. Time wasn't as important to Loki as Tony, and that fact was enough of a glaring factor in their relationship that it was better left unspoken. Tony was happy with the time they _did_ have, and Loki was more than willing to keep him that way.

"Sir has landed and met with Miss Potts. I expect a call within the next ten minutes," the AI answered.

"My thanks," Loki replied, inhaling deeply from the pillow. He would never admit aloud exactly how important Tony had become to him over their relationship, but it was easy to let his guard down when the genius wasn't there.

Loki thoroughly enjoyed Tony's scent. Some days it was thick with oil and metal after hours working on his suits; others it was dusted in a warm cinnamon when he was annoyed from the others or the company; the smell on the pillow was the god's favourite, though. It was Tony's natural smell that Loki could only describe as fresh print and spices mixed with his almond shampoo. It was intoxicating, to say the least, and Loki could only openly enjoy it when the mortal was sleeping with his head buried under Loki's chin.

Loki sighed, taking another deep breath. Tony had suggested they take a vacation from the Avengers Tower for the week. Pepper was taking care of the company and he figured Fury could suck it up for seven days without him, so Loki had agreed. Tony left Bruce head of household at the Tower, had JARVIS block all calls from Fury, and they left for the Malibu mansion.

After only a day away from the world, Pepper called Tony to come survey a new project breaking ground in Britain. Loki was proud of his mortal - Tony _actually_ told _Pepper_ to fuck off. She, of course, wasn't having it and managed to convince - _blackmail_ \- Tony to take the flight. Loki sighed again, holding the pillow tighter.

"Incoming _HUD_ from Sir," JARVIS announced, making Loki throw the pillow aside hastily. He quickly sat up and smoothed his hair down, schooling his features into total nonchalance.

"Proceed," he answered. The television on the opposite wall turned on and displayed a waiting message. After a few more seconds, Tony Stark popped up.

" _Hey babe!_ " Tony called, lips spreading in that smile that only Loki could cause.

"How was the flight?" Loki asked, feeling his lips quirk in a soft smirk.

" _Boring_ ," Tony moaned, head falling back on the car seat dramatically. He was in a limo, seats dark from the tint on the windows. Still he wore his Aviator glasses, but Loki never minded. Tony had a unique sense to him, and the god would be lying if he said it wasn't attractive.

"Perhaps had you _not_ left me," Loki began, hands folded neatly before him. "I could promise your boredom _staved_."

" _You know I don't want to be here_ ," Tony answered, tone soft. " _Pepper was pulling all the punches for this one. There's a few big people I have to meet or the project is terminated._ "

"So I was told," Loki answered cooly. Tony's eyebrows rose over his glasses, but he did smile.

" _I'll only be gone for, like, two days,_ " Tony said. " _I'll see these people, stay the night, and you'll see me Wednesday. I promise._ "

"Today is Sunday, Mr. Laufeyson," JARVIS supplied.

" _That's my boy, J_ ," Tony grinned.

"My thanks," Loki answered. He kept his eyes glued to the television, a surprising feeling stirring within him. "Anthony?"

" _Yeah babe?_ " Tony answered, that soft smile back again.

"You are aware this is the first we have been apart," Loki said. Tony paused, head turned slightly as his genius ran through the time they have spent together in its entirety.

" _Wow, yeah_ ," he said after a few more seconds, chuckling slightly. " _I'm surprised you've tolerated me this long_."

Now it was Loki's turn to chuckle. He would never know. "So it seems."

Tony grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. " _Well, I won't read into that while I'm overseas. It'll be hard enough to sleep._ "

Loki had opened his mouth to answer, but snapped it shut. Tony would have difficulty sleeping as well? It had taken Loki _hours_ to sleep the last night. He tossed and turned, subconsciously searching for a ridiculously warm genius that was usually always there. When he wasn't, Loki would wake to find him in the lab and stay with him; Loki knew he wasn't in the lab, so he had no choice but the stay put. On more than one occasion he made a cup of tea and meditated, hoping to push the discomfort away, but nothing helped. Had Tony become as accustomed to him as Loki had?

" _Are you **blushing**?_ " Tony grinned, pulling Loki back to the present. The god scoffed, tucking a few errand hairs behind his ear.

"Absolutely _not_ ," he answered, glaring at the image of his partner. Tony's grin only grew.

" _You **so** are! You miss me, don't you?_ " Tony teased, tone going soft. Loki snorted again, this time feeling his face flush hotter.

" _Enough_ ," he said sharply. Tony's laugh reached his ears as he kept his eyes on his hands.

" _It's okay to miss me, Lo',_ " Tony teased. " _You're right - we've never really been apart. If it helps, I miss the hell outta you_."

Loki coughed, hand flying to his mouth. Shit, he was suddenly far too warm and Tony was clear across the globe. Loki wasn't sure _why_ he still tolerated this behavior, but he decided not to read into it.

" _Sorry to do this, but I have to go,_ " Tony said suddenly. Loki looked up, seeing the genius pulling out his Mach V phone. " _Pepper has been on my ass since I landed, and now she's trying to set up a HUD with these idiots. I'll call you later. JARVIS, keep him entertained._ "

"Yes, sir," the AI answered. Tony smiled, blowing a kiss to Loki before the screen went black. Loki blinked, releasing the breath he didn't realize he was holding.

That surprising feeling from earlier came back full force now that he had a name for it. Loki was _missing_ Tony. He missed the too warm and clingy mortal, and it was all his _fault,_ dammit _._ Loki sighed, shaking his head. It appears even he could fall under another's spell, and Tony had weaved a very delicate one.

"The tea kettle is ready, Mr. Laufeyson," JARVIS said. Loki nodded, tossing the comforter aside and slipping from bed. His feet sank into the plush white carpeting as he took slow steps from the room and into the kitchen.

The kettle was ready, steam pouring from the small nozzle. He pulled down a mug and a box of the tea Tony had ordered from China for him. After a few teaspoons of honey, Loki poured a bit of water over the green tea bag, allowing the cup to steep for a few minutes. He leaned against the counter, arms crossed over his chest as he just watched the steam rise.

Loki sighed. He was usually accustomed to solitude, but all this time with Tony had made him into a social creature. He wasn't _exactly_ sure how he felt about it just yet, but he knew he missed Tony. That thought was enough for him to seriously consider.

How long had they actually been _together_? Loki closed his eyes, thinking back. He understood the Midgardian time counts, but that was only because of his proximity to Tony. Perhaps...

"Spirit," Loki called, stepping back towards his tea. "Is there a date for when Anthony and I began this...relationship?"

"According to Sir's personal files, your anniversary will be this week," the AI answered. Loki paused - Tony had made it a point to be back this Wednesday. Could that be the day?

"Anniversary is year, correct?" Loki asked. He filled the rest of the mug, dropping in a spoon. He waved his hand and the spoon began to stir slowly.

"Yes," JARVIS answered. Loki nodded, knowing the AI wouldn't be able to see it anyway. He removed the spoon from his mug, dropping it into the sink. The tea was a little too hot, so he lowered the temperature with a bit of cold magic and took a - _wait_.

"Spirit, did you say there are personal files pertaining to me?" Loki asked. JARVIS actually hesitated.

"There are," he said, tone apprehensive. "They are classified."

Loki snorted, heading to the stairs that he knew led down to Tony's lab. "We shall see."

The god took the stairs two at a time, feet leaving carpet and dropping to tile. He looked through all the glass walls, taking in the dark lab. It was bittersweet, seeing the lights off. Tony was always such a whirlwind of energy; to see his precipice empty and silent was odd.

Loki snapped his fingers, his Avengers clearance keycard appearing before him. It swiped over the pad, and the light blinked red then green as the door slid back. Loki smirked and waved it back to the room, stepping over the threshold. The lights turned on for each step he took towards the centre, where Tony's actual computer was. Loki had learned quite a bit over his year, _apparently_ , with Tony, and this was something he had come to understand.

"Spirit, log me in," Loki said, sitting in the plush swivel chair. The screen lit up, entirely transparent, as Loki took a small sip. _Perfect_.

The screen displayed his image, a picture Tony had snuck of him when he was far too comfortable to fight it. Loki blinked at the picture of himself - he had been sitting in an armchair at the Tower, book cradled in his lap, and heavily engrossed. That was his favourite place to read. He had pulled a chair to one of the window walls on Tony's floor. It was perfect for gazing at the clouds and captured just enough sunlight, although he would never admit it to Tony. When asked, he always just said it was his way of marking the next window Tony would fly through should he feel the need.

Loki was staring at Tony's hot rod desktop and couldn't help from rolling his eyes. "Pull up the file." JARVIS rapidly pulled up several files, one leading to the other, until he was left with a bright red firewall screen.

"Explain," Loki said, sipping his tea again.

"It appears you are not cleared for this file," JARVIS said rather smugly. Loki snorted.

" _Incorrect_ ," the god answered. "I have been told on more than one occasion by Anthony himself that there is _nothing_ I am not privy to. Get me in." After a moment, the screen fizzled from red back to the desktop as JARVIS surged through the files again. This time, there was no block.

Loki leaned forward, the title of the file catching his eye. "' _Tony Stark's How To Guides'_ \- is this another firewall?"

"No, this is the file you have requested," JARVIS answered.

"I do not see me," Loki said, eyes roaming the titles. Tony's stamp of approval was all over the place, in titles such as: _Tony Stark's Guide to Stuffing Your Face, Tony Stark's Guide to Science with Bruce, Tony Stark's Guide to Hot Rods._ Loki couldn't help his grin as he read more of the titles, seeing one that caught his eye.

"Open ' _Tony Stark's Guide to Reading_ '," Loki said. After a few seconds, the file opened. Loki wasn't entirely sure _what_ he was expecting, but it wasn't a video.

He was suddenly looking at the communal floor of the Avengers Tower. Clint was sitting at the couch, book held in his hand. The archer didn't realize he was being recorded, apparently, because he _certainly_ wasn't fully dressed. He was laying in a robe that absolutely left _nothing_ to the imagination; Loki _had_ been feeling hungry, but not anymore. Tony popped up in the far corner of the kitchen, waving at the camera. He walked over to stand behind the couch carrying a large bucket in his hands.

" _Hey Clint_ ," video Tony said. Video Clint sighed, turning the page.

" _What?_ "

" _Wanna hear my How to Read Guide_?" He asked. Clint never looked up, which Loki figured was a horrible idea.

" _Sure_ ," he said distractedly. Tony grinned, waggling his eyebrows at the camera.

" _Tony Stark's How To: Guide for Reading,_ " Tony said, holding the bucket over his head. " _First rule - don't do it **naked** on my fucking couch!_ "

Clint looked up just in time to have the entire bucket of ice water dumped over his head. Tony dropped the bucket howling with laughter as Clint gasped and flailed on the couch. When he scrambled to his feet, the video cut off.

Loki blinked, staring at the screen. He selected another one at random, hoping this was exactly what he thought it was.

The video loaded the Malibu mansion's impressive swimming pool. The camera turned to each of the Avengers in turn, starting with Bruce, who waved at the camera in his sunglasses, white shirt, and swim trunks. Thor was in the pool smacking Steve with a wet noodle, and Clint was sitting beside Bruce under the umbrella.

" _Okay, ready?_ " Tony asked, passing the camera to Bruce. The shot caught Clint grinning and standing up. Tony came into view as well as Bruce aimed the camera on them. Loki's stomach flipped at the sight of his lover in only his swim trunks and those Aviator glasses. Clint was dressed similarity as they both smirked at the camera.

Bruce was a steady hand, zooming in as the men scurried around the pool to where Natasha was sunbathing on a chair. She appeared asleep, not moving as both men stood behind her.

" _This is Tony Stark's How To: Guide for Swimming!_ " Tony called, waving at the camera. " _First rule - just **go** for it!_ "

Natasha started as Clint and Tony grabbed the ends of her chair. As she tried to climb off, they both lifted and tossed her unceremoniously into the pool. Even Loki could hear her squeaks of indignation as the pool cut her off. Bruce lost it, camera shaking, as Clint and Tony high-fived and held their guts from laughing.

Loki found himself smiling. Even though his lover was away, it was as if he had never left. Loki busied himself watching video after video, sipping at his rapidly cooling tea. Each video was only a few minutes long but they were hilarious.

" _Tony Stark's How To: Guide for Pranking Thor,_ " Tony whispered, camera facing him. He held a finger over his lips as he spun it around. Thor was standing in the kitchen, tossing blue boxes over his shoulder rapidly.

" _How is this possible!?_ " The god demanded, tossing another box back. " _They were all here! I understand **not**!_ "

Video Tony began to giggle, turning the camera back around. " _So, Thor just had me get, like, a **hundred** boxes of fucking strawberry poptarts. In retaliation, I bought the boxes, but he never said he wanted the poptarts actually **in** them._ " He winked and pointed the camera at a nice sized pile of silver wrapped squares in the far corner. Tony snickered quietly as Thor's shouting continued behind him.

Loki chuckled, exiting the video and hovering over the next. He would have to remember that for when he got back to the Tower.

"Spirit, load the most recent," Loki said, standing. His hunger had finally gotten the best of him. "I shall return - "

"Request denied," JARVIS answered. Loki paused, turning back slowly.

" _Pardon_?" Loki asked.

"I do not believe it wise for you to watch the most recent, Mr. Laufeyson," the AI answered. Loki crossed to the computer, hunger forgotten.

"It is not that I am _blocked_ , but that you wish _not_ to?" Loki demanded.

"...yes. In your interest and Sir's," JARVIS answered. Loki huffed, sitting back down and scrolling through the files himself.

"Tell me the name," Loki demanded. JARVIS hesitated - _twice_ , now! - before answering. Perhaps he had been correct - perhaps he was trying to protect Loki, because the answer made his blood run colder than usual.

"Seduction."

Loki's eyes rested on the file. All the others had been merely a video icon, but this was another file within the main file. Loki continued to stare.

"How recently updated?" He asked quietly.

"An hour and fifty minutes ago," JARVIS answered. Loki looked at the time. That was minutes after Tony had ended their _HUD_ communication. Loki slowly sat back, eyes still glued to the file.

This was the first time they had been apart in almost a year, and Tony had actually been very insistent on Loki _not_ accompanying him. Actually, thinking back, Tony had all _but_ openly told Loki not to go. The god froze, pieces sliding together.

"Anthony is _cheating_ on me," Loki whispered. His first instinct was to be angry, but all he felt was pain. He was so certain that he had some sort of bond with Tony, and he would have bet anything the mortal felt the same. But of course Loki was unlovable - a monster and a deviant for all millennia, loved and accepted by none. Even his own family had abandoned him to die, and his adoptive wasn't much better.

Loki was suddenly on his feet again, the chair spinning wildly behind him. The pain was washed away by anger. All Loki could picture was the look on Tony's face when he appeared, destroying whatever foray the man was attending to. Oh, new project for the company, _alright_. The god bet it was a _woman_ , too.

"Mr. Laufeyson - " JARVIS began. Loki didn't answer, moving swiftly towards the door. The glass shut quickly before him, hindering him for only a moment.

"Do not think your _glass_ will keep _me_ here, spirit!" Loki roared, throwing up his hand. The glass cracked right as JARVIS spoke again.

"Sir is not cheating!" Loki paused for a moment, hand still raised to shatter the glass.

"What _proof_ have you?" Loki asked quietly, turning back to the screen. The _Seduction_ file glared at him, mocking him from across the lab. JARVIS didn't answer, instead opening the file.

Loki watched as Tony came to the screen, sitting in his lab in the Tower. His heart fell at the sight of him, wondering if he could still call him his lover. The date in the corner was marked over two years ago, fully grabbing the god's attention.

" _This is Tony Stark,_ " the video Tony said, face serious. He wore the same black tank top he always did in the lab, his arc reactor shining through. " _I've been doing these prank 'How To' videos lately, and as much fun as they are, I want to do something productive. JARVIS, bury this file deep with those pranks, just in case this back fires and S.H.I.E.L.D. feels the need to get involved._ " He paused, running his hands through his artfully styled hair. " _This is the first of - hopefully - many, as a video log. This will be elaborate, and possibly the biggest undertaking since I started the Iron Man suits. Hopefully I won't **die** , but that's a very **real** possibility. I've recently discovered I can't help it, though._ " The genius grinned, pulling Loki closer to the screen.

" _I'm Tony Stark_ ," he said proudly, hands clasped before him on the table. " _And this is my How To: Guide for Seducing Loki; subtitled, 'This May Be Batshit Crazy.'_ "

JARVIS paused the video, the screen freezing on Tony's breathtaking smile. Loki sank back to the seat, eyes fixated on the screen.

"Shall I start the kettle again for you, Mr. Laufeyson?" The AI offered.

Loki merely nodded, leaning back in the seat. He figured it wouldn't _hurt_ to stick around.

* * *


	2. Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki delves deeper into the first few videos of Tony's video log; hearing things from Tony's point of view helps shed light on his own feelings.

* * *

_**\- Part 2: Pieces -**_

* * *

" _Now, you may be thinking - 'Tony, that's the worst idea **ever**!' And, on a certain level, I agree. However, I will swiftly follow up with - 'Have you even fucking **seen** him?' I have, and I **noticed**._ "

Loki blinked quickly, feeling his face flush. His gaze was locked on the image of Tony, teeth flashing with each syllable and eyes dancing with excitement. Loki knew that look - Tony got it when he was working on something groundbreaking, something extraordinary. Did the genius see Loki that way, did he see him as something wonderful?

" _So, I guess at this point I need to lay out a timeline_ ," video Tony said, dropping both of his palms to the work table. " _Today is...September ninth. Within three months I want to have made contact outside of being thrown into a building. Then, supplying that goes over decent, within six months a date... Yeah, that sounds good. I'll play it by ear._ "

The man nodded, scratching his goatee. Loki knew he did it when he became lost in thought, that brilliant mind of his wandering several avenues and corridors to a secret destination. It was a fascinating display, and something Loki knew he would never tire of watching. Whatever Tony was searching for he found, his honey irises snapping back and locking on Loki.

" _I suppose if anyone finds this, I **may** be totally committed. That's alright, though - I'm pretty sure I could just buy the place and guarantee pudding cups every day_ ," he mused, shrugging slightly. " _The best way to avoid that, pudding cups aside, is to **not** fail. Last I checked, Tony Stark **never** fails. But I do want some pudding now._ "

The video ended, cutting back to the display to choose the next one. Loki's throat was dry - should he continue? His previous anger was gone, now replaced fully with curiosity. In the back of his mind, he knew this was a large violation of Tony's trust. It had been hard to earn from them both; Tony could literally count those he trusted on one hand, and Loki far less. Perhaps this was some sort of _test_ -

"The tea kettle has brewed once more, Mr. Laufeyson." Ah, _tea_. Loki stood, needing the distraction horribly to step away from his temptations.

"My thanks," he mumbled, shoving his hand into his pocket and gently taking his empty mug. When he was upstairs, tea bag steeping and spoon mixing honey by itself, Loki continued to stare. He watched the light shine off of the silver of the rotating utensil.

Why would Tony say Loki had access to any file he wanted but still try to keep this hidden? Actually, it wasn't very much _hidden_ as it was just JARVIS attempting to prevent him from watching. Maybe this would be something Tony wanted to show to Loki at some point. Should he watch now and still be surprised for another time?

Loki knew a few things so far - Tony had been interested in him not too long after the attempted takeover, and that he was horrible at keeping his own secrets (which surprised Loki none whatsoever). He paused a moment longer before his decision was made. The fact that it had taken him so long to decide proved yet again the influence Tony had been having on him.

Minutes later, Loki had his green tea nestled lightly between his hands and was sinking back into the plush chair in front of Tony's monitor. The files sat before him, several more than he could see trailing off screen. He knew this would be quite the undertaking; it would take time, patience, and self control.

All of which Loki knew he had an abundance of as he tapped the next file.

" _Well, it's been two weeks._ " Tony's voice washed over Loki, making his eyes flutter shut. He missed Tony, more than he cared to admit, and these videos would help him until the engineer returned.

" _Two really fucking **long** weeks,_ " he growled, rubbing his face. " _With no leeway. Like, at **all**. Any time I tried to talk to him, Thor would show up! He's a fucking cock block if I've ever **met** one._ " His tone made Loki snort. " _We had three Loki appearances. The first he decided to make a winter wonderland out of Central Park. I figure, 'Hey, this is an awesome chance!' What happens? Thor tackles him into the side of a fucking statue **right** when the conversation was getting good._ "

Loki remembered that. It had not been the best of his days nor plans; the itch to manipulate had become too much, which became his folly. He merely wanted to distract and annoy, but Thor had seen it as another attempt to overtake. Thor knew that if Loki really wanted to rule the battle in Manhattan would have gone far differently.

During his second wave of the storm, Iron Man had found him. He stayed away from the centre of the storm, believing it to be far too obvious, and it appeared the Man of Iron had agreed as well. For the first time since the invasion, Loki was surprised an Avenger was willing to actually simply _speak_ to him.

" _So, I lay on the charm. Full on Stark, pulling all the punches_ ," Tony said as Loki began to grin. " _I asked him how he was doing. Of course, he paused but didn't try to dismember me. Which is totally a win. Anyway, I ask and he says, 'Devastating. Yourself?' Now, I'm new to the Loki lingo, but I knew he was joking. It's all about inflection, and whoever first called him Silvertongue **literally** hit the nail on the head_."

Tony was amazing to watch as he spoke; his hands never lingered in one location too long. Loki smiled as he listened, the added depth of one of Tony's obvious habits helping to make him feel comfortable. " _I used to think I was **nuts** straining to catch his every word after we caught him and lingering on each syllable in the helicarrier, right? No, I figured it out before I started this log - everything he says he **creates** , the words bend better than any Shakespearian sonnet could ever match. It's **beautiful**_."

Loki cleared his throat, sipping at his still warm tea. He knew Tony was rambling, but the words hit a chord. Loki never knew how much influence he had over Tony. Of course, he knew Tony seemed to never _forget_ anything he said, but Loki figured it was because of how the genius' mind worked. He never knew the true reason, never knew exactly how much of Tony's attention he _always_ held.

" _Back on track - so I said, 'Really? Here I thought you just wanted to build a snowman.' And I got a **grin**! Not that evil smirk that usually means you're about to die; no, an actual **grin**._ " Tony was grinning himself, eyes bright. He ran a hand through his hair and scratched the back of his neck. " _He says, 'Those are crude, yes?' I love how he speaks, I could listen for **hours**. Now, this is where it gets good_." Tony nodded, as if urging himself on. " _So I go, 'Maybe. But a snow angel seems more your style anyway - precise and beautiful.' Yeah, I said **that**! I wish I could have taken a picture of his expression; it really was beautiful. But that's when Thor tackled him, and now I'm pretty sure he thinks I was just trying to distract him._ "

Tony's tone turned dejected, and Loki couldn't help his sigh. The genius was right - he had been furious, believing that to be a creative distraction despite his annoyance. Tony rested his chin on his fist, staring at his camera.

" _Which is a shame, too. I could have made some great ground that day, but fucking **Thor**_ ," he shook his head, smiling humorlessly as he tapped the counter with his pen. " _Well, the second time Loki showed up was about a week later. This time he wasn't too keen on talking to me, but I kind of feel like he didn't hit me **as** hard. Usually I go flying and have to stay in bed the next day, but I think he restrained himself at the last second. I only broke two trees and one rib._ "

Loki felt his brow furrow. He knew he hit hard; of course, he always _meant_ to, especially for his favourite playthings. Loki had still been agitated by Thor the week prior, but when Tony had searched and found him a second time he never gave the man a chance to speak - one moment the suit was standing and the next it was spiraling towards a rather dense portion of the Canadian forest.

" _That sap was a **bitch** to clean, too_ ," Tony grumbled. " _Still, I'm sure he hesitated. He could have thrown me into the fire, too, but he didn't_." That was truth as well; Loki knew he didn't want him dead at the time. Loki also knew that Tony wouldn't have lasted more than thirty seconds in that raging magical inferno, deciding split second to fling him closer to the snow and ice. A conflict of interest, but one Loki did not regret.

" _When I made it back to the others, Steve said Loki was gone with Thor hot on his heels. Thunderbird landed a few later because he lost him. Of **course**_ ," Tony groaned, rolling his eyes. " _But the fire stopped, too, so we weren't there much longer._ "

Loki pushed his mug back to the work table. Listening to Tony recount their meetings was interesting. He had been far too annoyed the first and second, but hearing Tony relay his eagerness was a new side, a new piece to the puzzle. He had always been curious about why Tony pursued him.

" _The third was the **best** , though_," Tony said, spinning slowly in his chair. " _I got there before anyone else. Loki was levitating cars on the Brooklyn Bridge, standing on one of the long cables and looking pretty bored. I hardly got an acknowledgement_." He stopped spinning and stared at the screen, silent. " _I just stood there and watched. He didn't seem to mind, but he didn't stop either. In fact, he brought the cars full of people higher and higher until I could almost hear their screams_." He paused again. " _Loki never said anything. I almost felt like he was challenging me, seeing how far I would let him push. He got the cars over us before the rest of the team showed up almost ten minutes later._ "

Tony was right. Loki had been pushing, daring. He was curious about how far this would go, how far whatever fascination the mortal had for him would temper. " _I never said anything. I didn't try to stop him, though. I knew that Loki wouldn't hurt them. He may have killed those people in Manhattan but to him it was necessary. On the bridge, he was just toying with them. Killing wasn't part of the **sport**_ ," Tony said. His tone was scientific, as if he was stating a law he knew by heart and completely believed. Again, Loki was surprised to agree.

Tony was not ignorant by any means, but Loki still found himself surprised by the mortal from time to time.

" _So, once the rest of the team came, Loki lowered the cars and disappeared. That was Thursday, and I haven't seen him since. All I can say is, this plan had **better** fucking work because only seeing him three times over two weeks is **not** going to cut it_ ," Tony huffed, grinning behind his hand. " _I know I shouldn't be this happy, but I've learned I can't help it_."

The video ended again, dissolving back to the file screen. Loki stared, eyes unseeing. Despite how callous he had acted, Tony was still more than willing to pursue. _Obviously_ , given current standing. Had Loki discovered this collection sooner, perhaps his thoughts would have been less malicious. For several months after they began to see each other, Loki was extremely skeptical. He was constantly looking for a hole, a clue that Tony wasn't being honest and was simply attempting to turn him over to S.H.I.E.L.D. It took three months with several passive aggressive arguments and more than a few windows before Loki believed Tony honestly _wasn't_ out to get him.

Loki knew the bridge was the last time he had seen Tony for a few weeks, but the next file was dated for a week later. Curious as to what addition was made, Loki tapped the icon and settled back. The video took a little longer to load, more than three times the length of the last. When it came into focus, Tony was grinning.

" _Well, since the bridge Loki hasn't made an appearance. I'm almost at the first month point with little to no advancement, but I have an idea to **help** it along,_ " he said, winking. Tony wore a white button down, nothing at all similar to what he worked in whilst in the lab. One of Loki's thin eyebrows rose.

" _Friend Tony! Where art thou_?" Loki _really_ couldn't help his eye roll, one of his favourite habits he picked up from Tony.

" _Down here, Goldilocks_!" Tony called. He tapped the screen a few times before stepping back and grinning again. The image adjusted, taking in more of the lab. " _So, we're still recording even after Thor gets here. But don't tell him he's on Candid Camera_."

As if on cue, the brute entered the room. Loki knew he had taken to Midgardian clothing during his stays, but it was still odd to see even on video. The blond grinned, wrapping his arms around Tony in a bear hug. The genius laughed and coughed, patting him on his shoulder. " _Alright, pal. Can't breathe_."

" _Aye, my apologies_ ," Thor answered, immediately releasing. He dropped his hands to the smaller man's shoulders and grinned. " _To what do I owe this honour? Scarcely do you call upon me for council_."

" _Not really council, bud. Have a seat_ ," Tony said, gesturing to an extra chair. Thor nodded and accepted, sitting and wheeling closer to Tony. " _More like a **game**._ "

" _Of what variety_?"

" _Information_ ," Tony said with a grin. Thor nodded, dropping his hands to his lap. " _Wanna play_?"

" _Aye_ ," Thor said. " _I shall do what I can_."

" _Awesome, I know you'll do **just** fine_ ," Tony said, winking. Loki was drawn to Tony's profile, the straight lines of his nose and jaw. Loki was no stranger to how attractive Tony was, even before they moved to more frequent encounters. His posture was relaxed as he spoke again: " _The game is called Twenty Questions, but we're going to tweak it. I'm going to ask you stuff and you're just going to answer with the first thing that comes to mind, be it a story or phrase or word. Sound good_?"

" _Aye_."

" _Alright, let's begin,_ " Tony said. " _Do you like Earth_?"

" _Aye! Your realm has become a second home to me,_ " Thor answered, smiling brightly.

" _Good! Do you enjoy living in the Tower_?"

" _Yes, I again thank you for the accommodations_ \- " Thor began sheepishly.

" _No need; that's not what this is about,_ " Tony said, waving his hand as if to dismiss the entire subject. " _Do you enjoy reading_?"

" _No; however, Lady Jane has attempted to bring certain works to my attention_ ," Thor said, drumming his fingers on his knee.

" _Was that a result of upbringing or choice_?"

" _Both, I suppose. Loki was far more interested in scholars than I_."

" _What was Loki interested in_?" Tony asked nonchalantly. Tony was good at hiding his true nature and emotions, but Loki knew him far too well. The genius was practically on the edge of his seat in his mind, counting seconds away until Thor answered but trying to pretend that it simply came up in conversation.

" _A number of subjects, many of which I cannot say for I do not know_ ," Thor confessed. " _However, I can say he enjoyed the history lessons almost as much as the private magic teachings from Mother. The lessons were more on the other realms, typically the ones he would have more contact with_."

" _Okay; did you two travel together frequently_?"

" _Nearly inseparably. I rather enjoyed the battlefield, whereas he preferred the places of far more intimacy._ "

" _Like what_?" There was Tony's rapt attention again; Loki almost chuckled at Thor's obliviousness.

" _After a certain age we took up separate arts, but I always recall him being at his calmest when in Idun's gardens. She was always soothing in nature and a gentle being, allowing Loki and I to rest on several occasions when Odin was upset at yet another prank_ ," Thor said, smiling fondly. Loki remembered those days, too. When he and Thor were brothers and the man he called Father wasn't a bastard. Looking back, Loki blamed his childish naivety for not noticing it sooner - Odin had _always_ been a bastard.

" _Idun...that's the Goddess of Youth, right_?" Tony asked.

" _Aye. It is through her apples that we are gifted immortality. Only those worthy and in good graces with Asgard are granted such a gift_."

" _Because Loki is banished, does that make a difference_?" Tony asked, his curiosity leaking into his tone.

" _Not for him_ ," Thor said. " _For he is magical, his life force bound to that of his gift. By that nature alone he is immortal, for as long as there are energies he can manipulate he will forever be_."

Loki's eyebrows rose. Sometimes he didn't give Thor enough credit for his wisdom, however scarce it may be. " _But should something happen, I will not let my brother die. I would demand an apple for him if needed_ ," he continued, tone turning valiant. Tony chuckled, sitting back against his chair.

" _Very noble of you,_ " Tony teased, earning a cheesy grin from Thor. " _Do you believe there is still **good** in Loki_?"

" _I do_ ," Thor said immediately. " _I used to believe he was merely misguided. Since my return to Asgard I have spoken in depth to Mother. She never agreed with the way Father treated him, insisting the Loki we both love is still there, is still **him**. She claims he needs to forgive himself before he may love us again_."

Loki shivered, a cold shock racing up his spine. Frigga believed he needed to forgive _himself_? Being with Tony has made Loki believe there is more to himself than the shell he has become, cracked and battered from the past few decades of his never ending life. Sure, he will never forgive Odin for any of his wrong doings, his sins, his lies, his destruction; but Frigga he had never stopped loving, nor will he ever. She never looked at him like a monster, only seeing the son she loved and forever will. Thor is still too much aligned with Odin, but Loki could feel those bonds beginning to fade.

None of the Avengers liked Loki at first, and he felt the same. They all tolerated him except Bruce, who made honest attempts to connect because of Tony. He found a kindred feeling around Natasha and established a stressed friendship, but the other two were lost. Loki never minded; he was here for Tony and he alone. It mattered not should the others love or hate him.

" _What else does he like? You know, other than trying to **rule** the world_ ," Tony said, pulling Loki back from his thoughts. He had missed a few questions during his musing as Thor tossed his head back with a chuckle.

" _His weapon of choice are daggers, his favourite fruit the apple; I know very little, basing my current findings on past experiences_ ," Thor said, still chuckling. " _Why do you ask_?"

" _Trying to learn thy enemy,_ " Tony said immediately with a wink. Thor nodded.

" _Aye; you have had some **close** encounters these past bouts_."

" _You can say **that** again_ ," Tony mumbled, but Thor didn't seem to hear him.

" _How are you fairing_?" Thor asked, gesturing to Tony's chest.

" _Oh I'm fine. I have to keep this stupid wrap on my chest but I'm cool_ ," Tony answered, waving his hand. _That_ was why he wore a loose shirt - Loki really _had_ broken a rib. The god felt guilty, unconsciously running his hand through his hair. After developing his sickeningly obvious adoration for the mortal, Loki had deep regrets for every moment he ever harmed the man. He will never vocalize his afflictions, instead trying everything within his power to push the vile thoughts from his lover's mind.

It took several horrible movie nights, candle lit dinners, and many late mornings in bed to prove within his own mind his apology for the window tossing (not that Loki _minded_ those things, particularly the late mornings, but it was the _principle_ ).

When he looked back to the screen, Thor was standing. " _I must depart, Man of Iron. Friend Barton has requested my assistance for target practice_."

" _Well, have fun with **that**_ ," Tony drawled. Thor laughed, dropping his hand to Tony's shoulder and giving a squeeze.

" _That I shall_!" Tony rolled his eyes as he busied himself with something on his monitor. Thor headed for the door, leaving the sight of the camera. Tony paused his clicking, leaning back as he listened.

" _Okay, he's out,_ " Tony said, rolling back to the table. " _So, recap - Thor's not **really** the fountain of knowledge I **wanted** , but I can't really be surprised. I still found this productive._" Tony nodded, pausing for a moment.

" _I'm changing my timeline_ ," he announced. " _I learned a lot today, but not **enough**. I have to go to the source, which I'm more than happy to do. I have to win the source over though. My tactic? The end of this month is almost here, so by the end of the third I want to be on speaking terms with Loki, possibly even the first **date** by then. It'll take more than just three months to earn his trust, so I need to start early. Next time I meet him, I'll bring him a gift. It always swayed Pepper's attention when I was being an idiot; I hope it has a similar effect on Loki._ "

Loki's jaw dropped - a _gift_? Is Tony talking about -

" _Furthermore, JARVIS; we're changing the name of the title_ ," Tony said, grunting slightly and dropping a palm to his chest. Seeing Tony in pain made Loki's guilt deepen. " _Fuck, this **sucks**. Anyway, you ready pal_?"

" _Yes sir._ "

" _Awesome - this is now known as 'Tony Stark's How To: Guide to Seducing Loki Laufeyson'. The best thing I learned was his full name,_ " Tony said with pride, smiling softly at the monitor. " _JARVIS is this a problem, do I have issues_?"

" _Certainly, sir._ " Still as charming as ever, even two years ago.

" _Glad we agree, then_."

The video ended on Tony's soft, tender smile. Loki _knew_ that smile - he sees it daily, each time he locks his gaze with Tony; he had even seen it on the _HUD_ just a few hours ago. Loki knew Tony was thinking about him. After two years, even _before_ Loki knew, Tony's fondness seems to have only grown.

Loki felt himself begin to smile, his breathing turning shallow as his heart beat faster. After a year, even _without_ Tony knowing, that smile made the hole in Loki's heart withdraw each and every time.

* * *


	3. The Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki continues to fill his day without Tony with his home videos. One video holds some secrets to the very first gift Tony ever gave Loki - and the god is surprised by the history behind it.

* * *

_**\- Part 3: The Gift -**_

* * *

"Do you find it wise to continue?"

"I do not believe I require your _blessing_ , spirit."

"You are correct, Mr. Laufeyson," JARVIS answered automatically. Loki nodded. "I was merely commenting on your lack of _continuance_."

Loki paused, head still pressed back against the head of Tony's plush swivel chair. He had been spinning slowly, eyes fixated on nothing on the ceiling. The god rarely found his time spent lost in thought the past year, yet here he sat. He couldn't quite bring himself to continue the findings he had stumbled upon.

Loki had ended the last video and strolled upstairs. He was tired of tea but in need of something he couldn't quite place. It wasn't a hunger or a thirst, but not really a dire need, either. He had roamed the cabinets, searching each cranny. Before they traveled here (Tony had insisted on taking a plane instead of having Loki teleport them), he had placed a grocery order online to be delivered upon their arrival. Loki had been quite surprised by Tony's thoroughness, especially once he found the same exact tea in the Malibu mansion as he had in the penthouse.

The cabinets weren't as stocked as the penthouse, but there was plenty to choose from. Loki had settled on one of Tony's favourite snacks and a staple during some of their movie nights. As he stared up at the ceiling spinning slowly above him, Loki managed to catch each popcorn kernel in his mouth without much skill.

"This is merely a pause, spirit," Loki drawled, popcorn crunching lightly against his teeth. Barton had once argued with Tony on the act of popping popcorn. He claimed Tony never let the bag pop all the way and lost several kernels; Tony always shot back that he preferred his popcorn 'medium rare' as opposed to Barton's 'burnt', not minding if he lost a few pieces along the way. Loki began to smile, rolling one of the hard kernels between his fingers. Tony had taught him well. "I shall continue in a moment."

"Perhaps a comment, Mr. Laufeyson," the AI began. Loki nodded. "Your character displays stubbornness and hard resolution in the face of turmoil. What will you do once Sir discovers your digging?"

"I have decided that if Anthony wanted to keep this _from_ me it would be far better hidden than in a _shoebox_ beneath his _bed_ ," Loki drawled. He began to spin lazily again, tossing popcorn into his mouth.

"Perhaps he had never intended this to continue," JARVIS answered.

" _Hardly_. He updated these files merely moments after ending communication hours ago," Loki scoffed. "He intends to keep this fairly routined. I believe because it concerns me, I am granted right to know."

Loki set his bowl on the work table and rolled the last few inches to be flush with the table. "On that note," he said, tapping the next icon. "We shall continue."

The next video was dated for nearly two weeks after the one with Thor. Loki thought back - he really _had_ spread that one out, hadn't he? After the incident on the bridge, Loki needed the time to think. He couldn't understand why the hero would land and simply watch without engagement. Loki had purposely ignored him, waiting on the Iron Man to make a move. When he had not, merely watching, Loki had pushed further. He had nearly the entire bridge full of cars above them, several including school buses, and yet the man never made a move. Loki had not understood, instead doing what he did best - _antagonize_.

Loki had expected anything, especially with the man's team closing in, but yet Iron Man still did _nothing_. Loki replaced his toys, never intending harm, and disappeared. Later, in his own abode and surrounded by his own thoughts, Loki became enraged. Why had he merely _stared_? Did Loki appear a _joke_ to him? That thought alone almost sent the god to his doorstep with daggers drawn. And yet, he did not move.

Loki had then compared the mortal's actions and speech to his own, drawing a rather startling conclusion. Perhaps that first encounter in the park had not been a distraction, but the Iron Man just not expecting Thor to pursue. What would he have said in the forest had Loki given him the chance, but why wouldn't he say it on the bridge as well?

" _Sorry for the lateness, but I've been busy._ " Tony's voice cut through Loki's thoughts, drawing his eyes to the screen. The genius sat in his usual tank top, sans chest binding, and Loki couldn't help his flood of relief. There was a worn leather package on the table that Loki immediately recognized. " _This took a little longer than I thought it would to get._ "

Tony dropped his hands to the package, pulling the thin leather strap free. Loki watched his expression as he folded the cloth back - anticipation, excitement, and trepidation. He never showed any of that when facing Loki.

" _After talking to Thor, I started doing some research of my **own**_ ," Tony said, staring down at the contents of his bundle. " _There was this guy from the eighteen hundreds who was pretty fascinated by the writings and beliefs of those before him. His name was Thomas Bulfinch, just an ordinary Latin-speaking banker, and he believed everyone who could read deserved to know these origins. I remember a British nanny reading a few of these to me at night. Once Howard found out she was fired, but she left me her copy_." He dropped a hand to the item, worn and faded over time, caressing gently. " _I'm sure I have it around here somewhere or at the mansion, but this one is way too special to be a simple hand-me-down._ "

Tony pulled his eyes to the monitor, his honey irises dancing in the harsh lab light. " _I bought it from a museum in need of some funding. Now, the copy I have was a collection of his writings. This one is the first published copy of Bulfinch's ' **The Age of Chivalry, or Legends of King Arthur** ' from eighteen fifty-eight. It was part two of my collection, and my favourite part_." He ran his fingers down the browned cover, grazing the slight carving of the title. " _Thor said Loki loves history and enjoys learning about other realms. Maybe this will pique his interest._ "

Loki watched Tony turn the book over in his hands, touch as gentle as ever. He was gazing fondly at the antique, as if it were the most precious thing to him on the entire realm. Loki's heart raced as he pictured the book, now restored with his magic and sitting on his bedside table back at the penthouse. Tony had jokingly asked for a bedtime story a few weeks after Loki had officially moved in. Loki had agreed, much to Tony's surprise, and now he read to Tony whenever the engineer asked. They had gone through the novel hundreds of times, and yet the mortal never tired of it.

Neither did Loki.

" _It's kind of a selfish gift_ ," Tony said, setting the book back down and beginning to fold the leather back over it. " _I want it to be an excuse to see me **again**. He may not care, he may never read it - but this means something to me. Sure, King Arthur is one of the most well known fables, but his story was important for more than face value. It gave me courage in myself when even my **parents** didn't believe in me. It's as much a piece of history for me as it is for the entire realm. I found my Excalibur by my own means, and now I even kinda have my own round table. Just like Arthur, though, I still haven't found my true **happiness**._ " Tony tied off the leather strap and smiled faintly. " _This will change that. I just have to get it to him_."

The video ended. Loki blinked rapidly, again staring at the list of files. Were he to be walking, he would have surely stumbled over himself as he clicked the next icon.

" _This is going to be a little **different**_ ," Tony said; which was the understatement of the _century_. Loki was staring from the view of the Iron Man suit. Buildings were whizzing by, covered in a soft white. It was winter, and the snow natural; a snowflake stuck to the corner of his view. " _I found him. He isn't doing anything. Actually, Loki hasn't really been around much at **all** since the bridge, let alone terrorizing the city. I'm surprised he's even **out**._ "

In the upper left of the recording, Tony's face was displayed. He turned his head as if looking, and the action struck Loki as odd. In fact, the entire display was peculiar. He had always imagined those thin eye slits useless, and was pleasantly surprised that he was able to see all of Tony's surroundings. It appeared that the image was pulled through JARVIS and displayed directly before Tony as if the mask wasn't even there.

" _Sir, less than five hundred meters away and to your left._ "

" _Thanks, J_ ," Tony answered. Loki assumed from the slower pace of the background that Tony had begun to descend. A few seconds later, his feet were landing on a tall building covered with snow. Loki wasn't surprised to see himself standing on the other side farthest from Tony and leaning against the railing. Tony hesitated for a moment. " _Here we go, I guess_ ," he muttered.

Snow crunched under the heavy boots of the suit as Tony walked over. Loki remembered that day well, suddenly enthralled at watching it play over again before him. " _Hey, Reindeer Games._ "

Video Loki turned, arms still crossed over his chest. He was wearing a long fur cloak, one he still had to this day, that stirred with his hair in the wind. " _Do you have a death wish, mortal?"_

Loki wasn't surprised to hear the venom in his own tone. At the time, he was still confused by the previous displays with the mortal; that thought still didn't temper his guilt. Tony was unperturbed, of course, smiling brightly even behind the mask. " _I might. You aren't the first to ask, and I doubt you'll be the **last**._ "

" _Depending on my mood, I very well **may** be_ ," his recording snapped. Loki rolled his eyes at himself.

" _Hey, I just want to talk,_ " Tony said, holding both his hands up in an act of peace. Loki stared, expression guarded, but he made no move from his position.

" _Then speak before I grow **bored**_."

" _Uh, okay_ ," Tony said. " _What have you been up to_?"

Loki blinked, eyebrows raising slightly before he schooled his features back. " _I...pardon_?"

" _What have you been up to? I haven't seen you in almost a **month**._ "

" _That is none of your concern,_ " Loki snapped, turning to look over the city. Snow had begun to fall again, drifting lazily around them. Tony's gaze softened as the snow fell, never looking away from video Loki.

" _I wonder if I told him how beautiful he looked if he would throw me off the building?_ " He mused. Loki furrowed his brow - he never remembered hearing _that_.

" _You can always try, sir,_ " JARVIS supplied. Loki had forgotten that there was a speaker output for the suit. He was having an internal conversation with his AI.

" _Hey, you don't have to tell me_ ," Tony said with a shrug. " _I'm just curious about how you spend your time_."

" _And of what concern are my hobbies to **you** , Man of Iron?_" Loki drawled, lowering his arms beneath the cloak. He continued to look over the building, but his posture had changed to curiosity. Tony grinned, vocally making the note himself.

" _So he's curious. That's a good start_ ," he whispered before speaking out again. " _I'm pretty interested, actually. I tried to ask Thor, but he wasn't much help._ "

" _That oaf knows **nothing** of me,_ " Loki seethed, looking over at Tony for the second time during the exchange. " _Whatever questions you hold are better left held than spoken_."

" _I disagree_ ," Tony said, grinning. " _He may not know a whole **lot** , but he was able to help me a little bit_."

" _Oh? Pray tell,_ " Loki said with a smirk. He folded his hands behind him, cloak exposing his tunic. Loki saw Tony's gaze flicker down a moment before pulling back up. The god had begun to cross over to him, but Tony held his stance. Loki felt proud of his lover, even if the adversary was himself. " _What could that **barbarian** have of any consequence about my person?_ "

" _Oh, just the basics. You like daggers, magic, stealing, lying - you know, the **usual** ,"_ Tony answered, waving his hand. Loki frowned, watching the video of himself do the same. That had bothered him then and all over again now - he did not like stealing or lying, _per say_. He enjoyed his ability to influence and direct others to his own biding. If stealing and lying became a part of it, _well_...that was merely a side effect.

" _I grow tired of this exchange, mortal,_ " Loki snapped. " _Why are you here?_ "

" _Honestly? I **missed** you,_ " Tony said, expression turning serious. Video Loki's expression became guarded again.

" _Surely you jest_ ," he scoffed. Tony shook his head.

" _Nope. Now I get to ask **you** something_ ," he said, pointing slightly. Loki enjoyed when Tony spoke with his hands; even in the suit, the added weight never slowed the man down. " _What were you doing on the bridge?_ "

" _I may ask the same of **you** ,_" Loki answered.

" _Well, I asked **first** so you answer **first**_ ," Tony shot back. Video Loki smirked, shrugging slightly.

" _Very well, then_ ," Loki began, staring into the sky. " _You had said something irritating in the park that has traveled with me. I never gave you the chance to explain in the forest, nor did I expect you to even **find** me. Yet you had, and then again on the bridge before the others. I was giving you a moment to speak freely. You never did, so I raised the stakes. Still naught was spoken or done_."

" _I knew you weren't going to hurt anyone,_ " Tony said. " _That's why I didn't do anything. I knew you weren't out for blood._ "

" _How are you so positive?_ " Loki asked, looking back at Tony.

" _I'm not,_ " he said. " _I just **know**. Just like I know you aren't going to try to hurt me now_."

Loki smirked, locking his gaze with Tony despite the helmet. " _Why are you here?_ "

" _I have something for you_ ," Tony said. " _I know asking an exchange with the God of Mischief is a pretty big **stretch** , but I don't really play by stereotypes either_."

Loki tiled his head, obviously interested. " _What is it you request?_ "

Tony paused, and Loki could see a second of uncertainly flash across his features. He worried his bottom lip a moment as well, stretching his pause a bit longer. Finally he nodded. " _JARVIS_."

With that small command, the chest of the suit retracted. Loki could see the soft light of the winter around them reflect slightly on Tony's chin, casting a soft blue glow. Loki remembered watching the armour pull back to reveal his jacket beneath the suit. Tony had reached in and pulled out which was then only a foreign leather bundle. In the camera, he saw his own recorded surprised expression.

The suit closed back with Tony's hand slightly in view in the image. He took a few steps forward, stopping still several feet before Loki. Tony paused again, as if losing his courage, before finally holding the package out. " _Take it._ "

One of Video Loki's thin eyebrows rose as he gently reached out. His fingers found the leather, and Loki remembered being surprised by its softness and warmth. Once Tony's hand fell away, he began to unravel the leather strap. Tony's expression was one of extreme anxiousness, and Loki couldn't help his chuckle. This had meant a lot more to Tony than Loki had originally known. When the leather cloth fell away, Loki heard himself gasp quietly.

" _Thor really **had** helped,_ " Tony began. His eyes were crinkled from relief as he watched Loki run his fingers over the cover as he had previously. " _He told me you like learning about other realms. We have something like that here, too, except it's about **culture**. That's a small collection of fables from European culture spread out over centuries, and arguably the most famous. It also happens to be my favourite_."

Loki remembered feeling shocked, to say the least, standing on that rooftop and holding a book he could feel great age from. He had remembered being speechless as he listened to Tony, unsure how to feel. Loki had been torn between fleeing or blowing up the entire building. He still couldn't decide, and only the fact that Tony's body heat still clung to the leather kept him grounded.

Tony's expression never changed as he watched Loki running his fingers down the bindings and cover. " _Maybe you'll pick up on a few things from it. We can be pretty amazing if you aren't trying to rule us,_ " he teased. Loki remembered allowing an actual smile through at that, too disarmed to fight it like he normally would have.

"... _what is it you request?_ " He asked, looking up at Tony. Tony's expression softened again before he spoke.

" _To see you again, like **this** , outside of battle, and not as enemies,_" he said, tone soft but serious. Loki stared, expression suddenly unreadable, as he cradled the book to his chest under his cloak.

" _Consider it granted._ " Then he was gone. It was odd for Loki to watch himself teleport away, for him to see as others did - there was a sudden absence as his being disappeared, as if the matter rushed to fill the void. He always knew there was a faint whoosh as the air closed in, but the entire display was unnerving to watch.

Tony sighed, his smile growing. " _He **agreed** , J, and he **smiled**! That's good, right?_ "

" _Absolutely, sir."_ Tony laughed.

" _Well, that was definitely worth all the effort. I never would have thought he'd agree, but I can't be happier. I'm glad I didn't mention how amazing that snow looked in his hair._ "

" _Yes, certainly could have ended differently, sir._ "

" _Good thing you're here to keep me in check, J_."

The video ended. Loki stared at the screen, once again feeling lost. Tony had put so much _thought_ and _care_ into that gift, and Loki never knew. He had always thought Tony was humoring him when he asked if he would read to him, but all that effort had not been faked. It was a gift a month in planning, one that even _Thor_ had unwittingly helped with, and Tony had done a wonderful job playing it off as something far less.

Loki suddenly needed to see Tony. This was the worst timing of his life; he wanted nothing more than to embrace the man, who happened to be halfway around the globe for their first time apart during their entire relationship, and thank him time and time again for the book -

"Mr. Laufeyson, incoming _HUD_ from Sir."

" _Yes_!" Loki blurted; he felt antsy and desperate, unable to catch his breath. "Quickly, spirit."

The loading screen appeared before him. Loki jiggled his knee impatiently, willing the transmission to come through quicker. This would be the first time he'd ever thought Tony's technology was too slow.

He would _never_ let the man hear him say that.

" _Anthony_ ," Loki breathed, breaking into a broad smile. Tony - _real_ Tony, not a two year old recording of him - smiled back. The room he was in was dark, illuminated only by the screen of the tablet he held. He wore one of his black tank tops, the light of the arc reactor slightly muffled by the cloth.

" _Hey babe. I didn't wake you, did I?_ " Tony asked, smile easy.

"Ah, no. Why would you?" Loki asked, distracted by his own train of thought.

" _Well, it's...six in the morning here, which makes it ten at night there_ ," Tony said, scratching the back of his neck. " _I just -_ "

"Anthony, I need to _tell_ you something," Loki said, moving to the edge of his seat.

" _What's the matter?_ " Tony asked, expression shifting from tired to alert in seconds. " _Is everything okay?_ "

"Yes, I - " Loki paused, mouth closing. He wanted to tell Tony _everything_ ; finding the files, learning the origin of his book, even that he had thought Tony was _cheating_. The god bit the inside of his lip to keep himself silent.

" _Is everything okay?_ " Tony asked again, tone much more urgent. He paused, eyes leaving Loki to look behind him. " _You're in the lab; why is the glass cracked?_ "

Loki spun in the chair, grimacing when he noticed he had forgotten the glass wall behind him. He waved his hand, and the glass reconnected with a low rattle. "Ah, it is nothing of consequence. All is right again."

" _Loki_." Tony's voice pulled the god around, again facing the screen. " _What's going on?_ "

"Nothing, my dear," Loki said, smiling softly again. "I merely miss you."

Tony smiled. Despite the low lighting of the hotel room, Loki could see the faint blush across Tony's ears and neck. Tony always became mush ( _his_ phrasing, _not_ Loki's) whenever Loki hinted to how he felt. He said it was rare, and something he never could tire of.

"I came down here to watch a movie," Loki continued. "Your lab is where you usually are; it seems to keep me distracted from the fact you actually are not near."

" _I'm sorry, babe,_ " Tony said, eyebrows knitting together. " _I didn't want to come here._ "

"Yes, I understand," Loki said, still softly smiling. Seeing the man had calmed some of Loki's odd nerves, bringing the god back to the present. How could he have ever believed this man would betray him?

" _On the plus side_ ," Tony began, shrugging slightly as he shifted his position. " _Today is officially Monday over here. I'll be stuck in meeting after meeting, but that just means it's one more day down. My flight leaves late Tuesday night, but I'll be back stateside early afternoon._ "

"Will you be well?" Loki asked. Tony hardly slept when he was on lab bingers and could fly for days within his suit, but for some reason the genius wasn't the best at dealing with long plane flights. Loki had, on more than one occasion, brewed a special elixir to help stabilize Tony after a particularly grueling trip.

" _I'll be fine_ ," the genius grinned, shrugging again. " _Besides, it's not like I'm getting much sleep anyway, so I'm immune to jet lag_."

"Did you sleep at all before calling me?" Loki asked. Tony shook his head.

" _You can say whatever you want, but I'm used to you being beside me. I can't sleep without you_ ," Tony confessed quietly. Loki felt himself smiling even wider; this was the genius who scoured for nearly two weeks to find the perfect ice breaker gift for Loki. Still, for all the years he has been living, that Midgardian book is Loki's favourite. Loki propped his chin up with his fist, eyes dancing with mirth.

"Perhaps this will help?" Loki twirled his left index finger in a tight circle, eyes fixated on the table beside Tony. In a small emerald flash, a steaming mug sat in its wake. Tony looked over, shifting the tablet to his other hand to take up the mug.

" _Oh, Lo' - you made me tea!_ " He grinned, settling back against his pillows and taking a sip. " _Oh man, perfect temp_."

"Just as you like," Loki muttered. "Spiced vanilla chai with three spoons of honey."

" _Holy shit_ ," Tony breathed, sighing after a sip. " _You're too **good** to me._ "

" _Nonsense_ ," Loki said quickly, adding heavy meaning to the word. "When is your meeting?"

" _Not until, like, two or something_ ," Tony said, taking another sip. " _I was going to throw knives at the wall until then, but I may just get to sleep now._ "

"Wonderful," Loki said with a smile. Tony smiled back, and for a moment they were silent. Loki could feel their connection even through the screen, even over the thousands of miles of land and sea separating them. Knowing the initial chaos Tony had endured merely to come to him that late winter night over a year ago made Loki's heart stammer as the gaze continued. Again, Loki found himself wanting to confess; but, again, the god was silent.

" _You know_ ," Tony began, fighting a yawn. The elixir Loki had weaved into the tea was beginning to take affect. " _I miss the hell outta you. This has been the worst thirty-nine hours of my **life**._ "

"Is that so?" Loki asked, chuckling behind his hand. Tony's answering grin was sloppy; he set his mug aside and adjusted the tablet.

" _Yeah_ ," he drawled. "... _you **drugged** me, didn't you?_ "

"Possibly," Loki answered. The genius rolled his eyes.

" _Well, sucks for you, 'cuz now I gotta go to sleep_ ," he slurred, still grinning. " _I'll call you...tomorrow_."

"I look forward to it," Loki answered. Tony nodded. "Good night, Anthony."

"' _Night, Mr. Sexy,_ " Tony said, giggling at what Loki could only assume was his own answer. Even drugged the man found himself incredibly witty.

Loki watched him struggle with setting the tablet aside, eyelids dropping, before the feed ended. He continued to stare at the screen, now again loaded with the guide files. His chest felt hollow, as if a great warmth had been stolen. It had, _ironically_ \- Tony had become his warmth, and the man was surely drooling into his pillow half a world away. Loki took solace in the fact that he was not alone in his plight. Tony seemed to miss him just as much, if not more.

Loki sighed and leaned back against his chair. He needed to be off to bed, that he knew; staying up all night wasn't an issue for him, but he suddenly felt exhausted. He waved away his empty mug and popcorn bowl, hearing the dishes shut themselves away in the dishwasher as he took the stairs slowly. He stared into their room as the lights turned on. This was far too large a home to be in alone.

The god crawled into bed on Tony's side, burying his nose against his pillow. Tony's scent was as strong as ever, acting as if the billionaire had only just left the bed instead of nearly two days ago. Loki inhaled sharply and let out a sigh. JARVIS dimmed the lights for him, dropping him to complete darkness within seconds.

The first day was over, hours spent watching video recordings from two years prior. As Loki's own eyes drooped, he couldn't help but feel like his discoveries had only just begun. There were countless encounters he could name that involved Tony after the gift; Loki was incredibly curious about their planning and method.

Loki couldn't stop his grin as he thought about his pathological lover, plotting and scheming for his attention in the best of ways. Loki certainly had to admit - Tony Stark _absolutely_ was a _genius_.

* * *


	4. Details

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Loki wakes up alone again and Tony spills the beans.

* * *

_**\- Part 4: Details -**_

* * *

Six hours later, Loki's eyes snapped open. He was again reminded of his solidarity as he recalled the night before. The god had crawled into his lover's side of the bed and there he had awoken, having not moved at all even to roll over. Tony wasn't milling about in the kitchen, burning breakfast to try and be sweet; nor was he downstairs, tinkering away in his lab over some project or other. No, Loki was _again_ alone for the second morning.

The god huffed, scratching the top of his scalp. He blinked at the ceiling, noting the lack of light from the windows. Loki had fallen into bed only minutes after ending his call with Tony. Instead of using his own gifted mind, he stifled a yawn and spoke.

"Spirit, the time?"

"It is four fifteen ante meridiem, pacific time."

"In London?"

"Twelve fifteen post meridiem, Greenwich mean time."

"I wonder if he is still asleep..." Loki muttered. The elixir Loki made for Tony's tea was timed for a minimum six hours of rest. However, given what Loki knew about his enigmatic lover, six hours seemed to be the maximum for him. "Spirit, ring Anthony."

"Certainly, Mr. Laufeyson." Loki yawned and sat up, running his fingers through his hair as his eyes settled on the large television before him. The screen lit, displaying the connecting screen for Tony's self-developed communication software. He called it _HUD_ , which wasn't short for anything (he just enjoyed the actually acronym), as opposed to _Stark_ -something-or-other. Loki enjoyed it when Tony displayed the slightest creativity in his naming.

The screen displayed the Stark Industries logo behind the blinking connecting text. After a few more blinks, the screen turned black.

" _Good morning!_ " Tony's voice called out first before the video feed kicked in. He was grinning with his hair wet and shirtless, and Loki's stomach flipped. " _You're up super early._ "

"I could not sleep," Loki confessed. "How was your rest?"

" _Oh, **amazing** after some of your tea_ ," Tony said, setting his tablet aside. Loki's view shifted a little while Tony settled the device. " _I'm gonna set you on the counter._ "

"Have I caught you at a bad time?" Loki asked. Tony shook his head.

" _Nope. I'm just getting ready for those meetings. Pepper wants to meet early, so I **have** to be there **earlier** ,_" he answered, squirting some toothpaste onto a toothbrush. " _You said you couldn't sleep - what happened?_ "

Loki hesitated a moment. Tony was flicking between his mirror and tablet as he brushed his teeth. Loki wanted to tell him _everything_ \- the feeling to do so was becoming a little too strong. There were still several videos left, however, and Loki was shamefully curious.

"I _missed_ you, Anthony," he answered truthfully. Tony's eyes crinkled at the corners as he fought his smile. Even with the white foam leaking from the corners of Tony's mouth and staining his goatee, he still looked just as handsome to Loki.

" _Awww, Lo',_ " Tony answered, losing the fight to his broad smile. The foam spread to dribble and almost completely coat his goatee, and Loki smirked. Tony spit into the sink and wiped his mouth with the running water. " _You're too good to me._ "

"And you look _ridiculous_ ," Loki said affectionately. Tony grinned again and Loki's smirk turned to a soft smile.

" _See? You **always** got my back._ " Tony winked and cleaned his goatee, wiping away the water with a hand towel.

"That I do," Loki muttered. He wasn't sure if Tony heard or not, but the genius continued to grin.

" _So what all do you have planned today?_ " He asked. He dropped the towel from his waist and moved it to his hair. The action immediately drew Loki's attention to the sharp dip in Tony's hipbone and the soft trail of pubic hair barely in the shot. Tony was largely devoid of body hair - much like Loki - and the god was grateful. He lacked on his chest and back, and even his forearms and legs were only lightly coated in a soft hair that rivaled the wild locks on his scalp. That thin trail just below his navel was the softest on the genius' body, almost like feather down, and Loki absolutely _loved_ teasing the man with soft caresses and lingering strokes - Loki swallowed thickly.

"Perhaps another film in your lab," the god answered, shifting the covers slightly. Tony nodded and tossed aside his towel, once again completely naked.

" _I don't think I've shown you 'Bowfinger' yet - have JARVIS pull that up for you_ ," the genius said, turning around for a moment and flashing his bare ass to Loki for the briefest of seconds.

"What is the plot?" Loki asked absently, eyes roaming every inch of his lover's naked form while he wasn't paying attention.

" _This filmmaker is down and can't catch a break_ ," Tony said, dabbing a bit of shaving cream along his jaw. " _So this guy brings him a new screenplay that he absolutely **loves** , but he needs to get a big actor in on it or this hotshot producer won't pick him up. That guy kinda looks like **me** , actually_."

Loki smirked. Watching Tony get ready was a show all by itself. He was done trimming his goatee and now was styling his hair - which consisted of several flurried run-throughs of just his fingers without any product. Loki had been surprised to find the hair stood up very naturally. Tony prattled on about the movie, staring into his reflection as Loki just watched.

The god smiled softly, listening to his lover. He really _did_ miss him, and the feeling was leaving a hollow section in his chest that even the _HUD_ chats and the secret videos couldn't fill. Loki never would have expected such depth of feelings from himself, let alone for a mortal. Tony had already meant a great deal to him, and now with the secrets of his tribulations in the videos, Loki's affections had only grown.

" _So I'll stop so you can **actually** watch it_ ," Tony said, grinning at the tablet. Loki smiled back, having hardly heard anything the man had said during his show. " _Hey, Loki?_ "

"Yes?" Loki asked, still smiling softly and feeling slightly warm.

" _I know I say it every **time**_ ," Tony began, hand dropping absently to scratch around his reactor. " _But I really **do** miss you. I don't want to be here._ "

"I know, Anthony," Loki answered. "You are not to be blamed."

" _No, I **could** have fought harder against it_ ," Tony sighed, looking down at his sink. Loki wanted nothing more than to tilt that dejected expression up and kiss it away. Tony always had a knack for blaming himself far too much. " _I should be there with you for our vacation. Not **here** , alone, with you **there** , alone -_ "

" _Anthony_ ," Loki chuckled, drawing the genius' attention. "You will be back soon enough, and we shall make up for the lost time, yes?" Loki's expression turned coy, and Tony couldn't help but grin back.

" _Uh, **totally**_ ," he smirked, cheeks tinted slightly red. Loki smirked back. " _As much as I'd love to have some HUD sex, I have to get going_."

"I understand," Loki answered with a nod. Tony picked the tablet up again and went quiet, just watching.

" _I **miss** you, Loki_ ," he said softly. His tone was different, heavy. Loki's breathing hitched. " _I'm counting the hours until I can see you again. You can make fun of me all day, but I mean it._ "

"I know," Loki whispered, smiling shakily. Tony didn't pick up on it but smiled back crookedly.

" _I'll let you go, babe. I'll call you before bed, alright?_ "

"I look forward to it," Loki answered. Tony nodded and waved with his free hand.

" _Wish me luck!_ " Loki waved back slowly, even after the feed had ended and he was staring at the _HUD_ display with Stark Industries across the background. His hand eventually dropped to his lap, and Loki just sat there. He was feeling the same thing he had last night, and he still didn't know what to call it. He had a name for the majority of his feelings towards his mortal, but there were still some he didn't understand himself. Perhaps this time apart was required to analyze - _oh_ , he couldn't fool himself for much longer, let alone Tony. The genius was just that - a _genius_ \- and Loki was surprised it was taking this long.

Loki threw back his comforter and dropped his feet to the carpet. He moved into the bathroom, finding just his toothbrush in the holder and feeling his stomach flip. Such a small detail, but it had such a large affect. He ignored it, mimicking Tony from the _HUD_ chat but with far less white foam dribble. When he was done, Loki moved into the kitchen where he was pleased to see JARVIS had already started the kettle. The god leaned against the counter and watched the steam billow.

Minutes later, Loki was settling into Tony's plush chair in the lab, tea cup in hand. He sighed as JARVIS logged him in (the AI was being rather quiet this morning), staring for a few seconds at Tony's hot rod desktop. Loki opened the folder and scrolled to where he had paused the night before. The clock in the corner of the screen read four fifty-seven. Loki knew he would have quite a bit of time to go over the videos, maybe even finish them before Tony called him later. With a soft smile, he clicked the next folder and settled back with his tea.

" _So it's been **literally five days** since I gave Loki that book_ ," Tony grumbled. He was wearing a sweater rolled up at the sleeves. It wasn't quite dark enough to hide the glow from his reactor, and Loki smiled fondly. " _I'm starting to wonder if I'm being stood up. I mean, we never really **agreed** to a meeting time, or place, or much of anything, **really** , but I thought for sure I'd hear something by **now**._ " He crossed his arms over his chest and huffed. " _I'm **totally** being stood up. I mean, who the **fuck** stands up Tony Stark, **seriously**? I'm fucking awesome!_ "

" _Sir, Dr. Banner is approaching,_ " video JARVIS called. Tony bit his lip - still a habit, even now - and frowned.

" _Okay, so?_ "

" _He does not seem pleased._ "

" _Of **course** not_ ," Tony rolled his eyes. " _Oh, you have **no** idea what's going on. How rude, sorry - I'm trying to work on my manners._ " The genius was speaking to the monitor as if it were a person, and Loki actually did laugh out at that. _This man..._

" _Okay, so, like...three weeks, now? Geez, it's been **awhile**. Anyway, the bridge thing, with Loki. Whenever the fuck **that** happened. So, he's levitating cars and shit and I'm just standing there, doing nothing. This, of course, looks really **bad**. I knew what I was doing, but no one **else** did, and the press wasn't too pleased either. Pepper and I were able to spin this thing that Loki's magic was causing the suit to lock up, but the Avengers didn't **buy** it._ " He waved his hand in the air and rolled his eyes.

" _Natasha corners me later and demands an answer. I stuck to the suit locking thing, but I know for a **fact** she **didn't** buy it. Everyone has kinda been looking at me funny since then, except Bruce. He's still trying to understand everything. He doesn't want to believe that I'm lying, but I have to stick it out, I guess_."

" _Sir -_ "

" _Yeah, rant's over. Let him in._ " Tony tapped a few things on the screen and pretended to busy himself as the good doctor came into view.

" _Hey, Tony,_ " he greeted, grinning nervously.

" _Oh hey, Bruce,_ " Tony said, spinning in his chair. " _What's up, bud?"_

" _Nothing really, I just..._ " Bruce paused and sighed. " _It's **not** nothing, Tony. We're worried about you._ "

" _ **Please** , Bruce_," Tony sighed, turning back to the monitor. " _If by **worried** Natasha means she wants to **commit** me, then yeah, they **are** pretty worried_."

" _No, I **am**_ ," Bruce said. He grabbed a free chair and slid it beside Tony. " _Natasha and Clint are trying to get into your lab, Tony. Fury seems to think you're trying to **help** Loki._ " Tony bit back a smile that Bruce couldn't see. " _He has them **following** you when you leave, trying to get into the **ducts** above your penthouse -_ "

" _Yeah, good luck with **that**_ ," Tony answered, grinning.

" _ **That's** true_ ," Bruce admitted, grinning a bit himself. " _You never really leave the lab these days._ "

" _I'm busy_ ," Tony answered. Bruce's soft grin fell a little.

" _What are you working on that's keeping you down here? Usually you tell me **everything** \- _ "

" _Usually, yeah, but not this time, Brucey,_ " Tony answered, turning from the monitor. " _I can't risk S.H.I.E.L.D. finding out_."

Bruce frowned, his eyebrows knitting together. " _Do you not **trust** me, Tony?_ "

" _Fuck no!_ " Tony snapped. " _Of **course** I trust you, Bruce, I just..._ " He sighed, rubbing his eyes. " _This isn't really something you **can** help me with this time, pal._ " Loki shook his head. He knew how important Bruce is to Tony - for the man to shoot his best friend down for him was _intense_. Even now, a year or so later, Bruce was still the only one who actually _tried_ to keep a conversation with him. Seeing Tony push Bruce away because of him caused a new flare of guilt.

" _Why?_ " Bruce pleaded. " _Tony, everyone sees **something** is going on. You're down here for days, you go out at random times during the night - I **know** this isn't a bender because you're **actually** showering and taking care of yourself. It's almost like - _ " Bruce's eyes widened a fraction. " _Are you **hiding** someone down here?_ "

Tony laughed, unable to help himself any longer. He had been wincing with the effort to stay silent, but that last phrase pushed him over the edge. He shook his head, holding up a hand when Bruce started to ask again.

" _I'll tell you, Bruce, but you have to swear on the Science Bro Code that this is **strictly** between the two of us_ ," Tony said, tone suddenly serious. Bruce nodded.

" _Absolutely. I'd never betray your trust, Tony, you know that,_ " Bruce answered. Tony paused, working his bottom lip again. Loki knew that expression well - that was Tony's ' _How-to-phrase-this-without-sounding-like-an-ass_ ' look.

" _Now hear me out_ ," Tony began, holding both his hands out. " _I'm kind of trying to convince Loki to...go out with me?_ "

Bruce's eyebrows shot to his hair line. He sat back against the chair he was in, eyes wide. " _Wow, okay. I had no idea._ "

" _No one **knows** , Bruce_," Tony said quickly.

" _I totally believe that_ ," Bruce answered. His tone caused Loki to snort and Tony to roll his eyes.

" _I can't have Natasha and Clint snooping around down here, which is why I'm here all the time._ "

" _How is it going?_ " Bruce asked. He leaned a little further back in his chair, hands folded over his chest. " _Also, I'd like to say that I'm not supporting this just yet, only curious_."

" _Understandable_ ," Tony said. He drummed his fingers on the work table. " _Well, it isn't going... **terrible**?_ "

" _Does he **know**?_ "

" _I'm being a bit **vague** on all the details_ ," Tony said sheepishly. He scratched the base of his neck, eyes cast down to the floor. He was being shy, and Loki absolutely loved it. " _I've only really had **one** uninterrupted conversation with him_."

" _And how was it?_ " Bruce asked. Loki could tell the doctor was trying to keep the air light. The slight clench in his jaw told the god all he needed to know - Bruce was upset but trying very hard to hear Tony out. Loki silently thanked him for being such a good friend.

" _Oh it was awesome. No buildings were destroyed and I wasn't tossed from a window_ ," the billionaire joked. " _But I brought a peace offering, only asking to see him again outside of battle._ "

" _How long ago?_ "

" _Five days_."

Bruce blew out his cheeks, eyebrows raising. He pushed his glasses up his nose and tilted his head. " _That's a **while** , Tony._"

" _I **know**!_ " The genius groaned. " _Nothing. He hasn't attacked, and not even so much as a **blip** on my radar. I keep sitting down here, thinking he'll just **be** there whenever I turn a corner._ "

" _ **That's** why you're showering and don't smell like a pig._ "

" _Exactly. I can't have him be **here** and me look like an **idiot** ,_" Tony sighed. Loki began to grin again.

Tony had his own unique style, and walking out in a wrinkled shirt and his hair sticking out at all ends was in the top ranked. To see and hear the man literally changing his habits just for him made Loki's smile grow. Since they began their relationship, Loki had definitely noticed a shift in the other's grooming habits. Tony still maintained his wild hair, but he trimmed his goatee a little more often, wore nicer suits when they went out, and even cleaned all the dirt from under his nails that would normally be forgotten after hours in the lab. It was almost as if he were preening out of fear that Loki would leave if he didn't maintain a certain standard.

" _Hopefully, if all this works out, I'll make a habit of going a little extra to clean myself up a bit,_ " Tony said, looking over at Bruce. " _I'd really **hate** to lose him because my fingernails are nasty or something **stupid**._ " Loki actually laughed.

" _You honestly think he **cares** , Tony?_" Bruce chuckled, shaking his head. " _I've seen that guy almost bathed in blood before._ "

" _Yeah, well, dirty hands may be a turn off, you never know._ "

Bruce shook his head and laughed, rubbing his cheek. " _Well, I guess I see your point._ "

" _Damn straight._ "

" _Now, I have a question,_ " Bruce said, sobering slightly. " _Now that I know the truth, what **really** happened on the bridge?_ "

Tony tilted his head to the side, thinking. Loki knew he was still debating on being honest with his answer. Loki also knew he _would_ be, and he settled back again when Tony began to speak.

" _Well, I tried talking to him a few other times, and this was the first time I could without anyone else around. Thor wasn't even here during the time, so I got there first. Initially, I **was** going to talk, but there was something in the air that stopped me. And the further it went, the more intrigued I became. I just **knew** he wasn't going to hurt anyone. There was like this unspoken bond. He wasn't going to do anything, and it was almost like he was daring me_."

" _That's a little... **odd**_ ," Bruce mused, rubbing his chin.

" _I thought he did it just to get under my skin_ ," Tony confessed. " _But the longer I watched, I began to know there was something more to it. I think he was **testing** me_."

" _For what?_ "

" _I don't know yet_ ," Tony said, leaning back in his chair to stare up at the ceiling. " _But I think he may be **interested** in me, too, as dumb as it sounds._ "

" _It doesn't sound dumb, Tony, you could very well be right,_ " Bruce said as he dropped his palms to his knees. " _Maybe he doesn't know what it **means**. We all know from Thor that he had it pretty rough up there._ "

Tony nodded. Loki blinked - after the rooftop, he and Tony had never again discussed the bridge. Loki knew he was testing the mortal, that had been quite clear. He had been disturbed and angered by the man's previous statements, and instead of reacting negatively like the forest, Loki had decided to let it play naturally. The scene had been far more powerful than he had anticipated, especially with Tony still trying to decipher the meaning weeks later.

The fact Tony had never attempted to stop him on the bridge had been the only reason Loki had stayed on the rooftop even as he felt Tony drawing near. They were correct - he _had_ been interested.

" _Thanks for telling me, Tony,_ " Bruce said. Tony nodded again. Loki knew he wouldn't again say that no one could know. As is the bond of best friends.

" _I wanted to tell someone, Brucey, and you're my science bro. I just needed some time,_ " he said, smirking. Bruce smiled back and stood up.

" _Well, you've been neglecting your science bro for a **week**. How about you set up a quick experiment and I'll be back with some food?_ "

" _Oh hell yeah, I am **so** down!_ " Tony grinned, all but forcing Bruce into a high five. The doctor just chuckled and turned away.

" _I'll be back!_ " He called, and in another moment he was gone from the screen. Tony continued to pause, waiting until he heard Bruce leave entirely.

" _Well, Bruce is on board, which is **awesome**. I needed someone to talk to; not seeing Loki again for almost a week is **literally** driving me up a wall. I hope he comes around soon. Maybe blowing some shit up will be just the distraction I need to not think about him for awhile,_ " Tony said. He stared at the screen, lost a moment in thought. " _I **miss** him_."

The video ended. Loki inhaled sharply. Video Tony had said that with the exact same _emotion_ a year and a half ago as Now Tony said just thirty minutes ago. The tone was nothing but raw emotion, vulnerable only because he thought he was alone. Loki's stomach flipped - how had he not noticed this _sooner_?

For some reason, Tony had felt inexplicably drawn to him. Loki had been his enemy and attempted king. Why would he feel anything more than _hatred_? Hearing that tone, seeing that expression, Loki knew why because it had been the _same_ for him. They felt drawn to the other, without so much as a reason. It just _was_. The bridge had helped solidify it for Loki, and the rooftop had been even _more_ clarification. Tony had gone out of his way to find something he thought Loki would enjoy, just to have an excuse to see him again.

Loki could punch his past self for making such precious of a _man_ wait even the _tiniest_ bit. The god clicked the next folder with more force than was actually necessary and frowned. He had been such a _fool_.

* * *


	5. Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Video Loki makes his second appearance, and Tony couldn't possibly be more excited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not dead - just really really fucking busy. lol I'm sorry you all had to suffer, but I love you all the more for it. Thank you. Now, enjoy!

* * *

_**\- Part 5: Planning -** _

* * *

Loki was a fool, _such_ a fool. 

He waited, eyes locked on the screen, as the next video loaded. It had been weeks, he knew this, literally _weeks_. The park, the forest, the bridge, and _then_ the roof top. All encounters over the course of five weeks. Then another two weeks after the book! Two _months_. Loki shook his head again, gaze steely - what a _fool_. 

" _Oh man, okay - deep breath,_ ** _deep_** _breath_." Tony was grinning, teeth flashing pearly white and glistening, and his eyes the brightest shade of honey Loki had ever _seen_. He was excited, and Loki knew why before the genius even spoke. " _He's here. It's November eleventh and he's_ ** _here_** _._ " 

Yes, two solid months. Loki had kept his promise, for within those extra weeks he had not done anything dangerous. No, there were no attacks or pranks. He had stayed in his dwelling, slowly restoring Tony's precious gift with magic (which, despite Loki's unmatched skill, took several _days_ ) before spending equal time reading. The gift had been amazing, and Loki loved it. 

" _Oh fuck, I forgot how to breathe anyway_ ," Tony laughed. His tone was nervous but his eyes were excited. He was wearing another button down as opposed to his tank top, but still black and cuffed at the elbows. Loki felt himself smiling as Tony clicked away on his transparent keyboard. " _Hey, J. Record this entire encounter from the cameras in the penthouse_." 

" _Yes, sir_." 

" _Awesome, you're amazing_ ," Tony murmured as he clicked a few more things. " _Do you think I should offer wine?_ " 

" _Thor spoke highly of Mr. Laufeyson's distaste for ale, sir_." 

" _Wine it is, then. Red or white?_ " 

" _Due to the time of the year, red would match the weather. However, white may match his sharp personality -_ " 

" _Red it is, J. He's_ ** _bold_** _, and I know just the bottle._ " Tony was spinning from the chair and rushing from the lab. The video feed was interesting - it followed Tony to his elevator from the corner, giving a ceiling angled view. The genius entered the elevator, then the feed cut away to appear from another corner as Tony exited and dipped into a closet. He popped back out with a black bottle capped with red ribbon and sauntered down the hall. The view adjusted with him as he traveled, and Loki shook his head with affection. 

" _Hey_ ," Tony called. " _I was beginning to worry if you could find the place._ " The view Loki had was wonderful - he could see all of the penthouse's lounge area as well as most of the balcony and bar. He could see Tony's bright smile, tamed slightly from the nearly manic grin from earlier, as well as the dark stature of himself near the window. 

" _I admit, the lettering on the side was a_ ** _challenge_** ," he heard himself drawl. Coming back to the tower so late had not been because of the outward markings, no - Loki dared to say he had been _nervous_. " _However, I also see you have changed quite a bit inwardly, as well_." 

" _I ripped up some tile and added hardwood and a few rugs, but not too much_ ," Tony answered with a shrug. " _I needed a change. No big deal_ ." 

" _I imagine_ ," Video Loki answered, still facing the window. Loki knew then and now (if Tony's spreading grin were _anything_ to go by) that they both had known Loki was referring to that rather impressive crater the green beast had left using Loki - as Tony says - for a ' _rag doll_ '. Loki grinned behind his hand. 

" _So_ ," Tony began again. Loki still gazed out of the window, but his posture shifted ever so slightly towards Tony. " _How have you been?_ " 

" _Preoccupied_ ," Loki answered quickly. 

" _Oh, alright, then_ ," Tony answered. His grin had begun to dissolve to a soft smile, and Loki hated that he was making his love feel unsure of himself. But at the time, how was he to know everything was more than genuine? 

Video Loki had noticed the tremor of dejection in Tony's voice and finally turned. " _No thanks to you._ " 

" _Huh?_ " Tony's jaw hung open for a moment too long as his eyebrows creased in confused worry. 

Video Loki sighed in a put-upon fashion and turned back to the night skyline. Loki remembered having to turn to hide his smirk. Oh _Anthony_... " _I have been preoccupied with the gift you bestowed to me. It has been a rather fond pastime._ " 

Tony's smile lit up the room again. " _You actually_ ** _read_** _it?_ " 

" _Of course_ ," Loki answered, turning back again. " _Should I have not?_ " 

" _No, no! I'm just...._ ** _surprised_** ," Tony breathed. Loki blinked and shifted his stance. Loki remembered the confusion setting in clearly; he had felt that he had grossly underestimated the intent of the book. Was it meant to be a shelf piece, only to be brought down in reverence and glory? Had he made a large mistake in restoring it to its former beauty, again lining the pages in gold leaf and the scent of fresh ink? 

No, the surprise had been good. _Perfect_ , even. 

" _Honestly, I thought you would just throw it away_ ," Tony admitted sheepishly. He shuffled slightly, bringing his free hand up to scratch his goatee. 

" _Do I come across as such a vile creature as to dishonour such a thoughtful gift?_ " Loki snapped. Tony's hand lowered slowly and settled in the pocket of his jeans. 

" _Absolutely not_ ," he answered, smile growing. There was a pause where nothing could be heard except the occasional flicker of the video feed. It wasn't the longest moment between them, but Loki still remembered it clearly. That soft smile and even softer eyes, aimed only for him, and for a moment they were alone. There was no prior bad blood, not a Jötunn prince and genius mortal, not a villain and hero, not the God of Mischief and Iron Man - just _Loki_ and _Tony_. 

_Perfect_ . 

Loki had thought all this then and again now. He remembered the small flicker of hope that he refused to show, the slight chance that his curiosity had brought him exactly where he needed to be. 

Tony was talking, and Loki laughed. 

" _Pardon?_ " Video Loki asked. He had been lost in thought then and again now - for the second time he had missed whatever it was Tony had said. Apparently he would need the watch the video a second time. 

" _Wine?_ " He offered again, this time holding up the dark bottle in show. Loki nodded quickly. 

" _Ah, yes_ ," he said. Tony grinned and nodded, setting off towards the bar. He dipped out of the line of the video briefly and reappeared at the centre of the bar. Loki crossed over slowly, coming to stand around the bar just as Tony uncorked the bottle. 

" _Why have you invited me here, Stark?_ " Loki asked. Tony poured a small amount of wine into the glass and slid it over. 

" _Try it_ ," he said, ignoring Loki's question. Loki remembered being slightly put off from being blatantly ignored, but he instead quirked an eyebrow. He lifted the glass, not unaccustomed to the steps, and swirled. After a moment, he took a small sip. 

The aroma was woody and fruity, and Loki could faintly taste what Midgardians call plums. Asgard had a similar fruit by a different name and it was one of his favourites. Loki thoroughly enjoyed that wine, and Tony still made it a point to serve it to him. 

" _What do you think?_ " Tony asked. He was leaning slightly forward on the bar with a soft smile, waiting. 

" _It is wonderful_ ," Loki answered. Tony grinned and reached for the glass. Loki passed it off, and to the viewer it was just as it looked. But to Loki, he remembered the slight spark from where their fingers had grazed. 

Tony filled the glass properly and passed it back. Loki took another sip as he filled a second. " _The bottle started off as a gift from when I took over the company. Even for my young age I enjoyed it. It's the only wine I drink._ " 

" _It is certainly delightful_ ," Loki murmured. Tony smirked and took a sip himself. 

" _I hoped you'd like it_." 

" _I do_." There was a pause where they both took a sip. Loki set his glass down gently, long fingers tapping down the stem. " _I suppose I shall ask again uninterrupted. Why have you invited me here?_ " 

" _To get to know you - you know, out of the_ ** _field_** _,_ " Tony answered. He still held his glass to his lips. " _Like I said, Thor isn't much help_." 

Video Loki scoffed. Loki rolled his eyes, too, mimicking what he remembered doing during those minutes. Thor and he have gotten closer, that is true, but there is still a wall. Tony has tried to help him overcome it, but a year in peace after a millennia without is difficult to bypass. 

" _Again, he knows_ ** _nothing_** ," Loki answered dryly. " _Do not believe treasured gifts and supple wine will earn you any_ ** _knowledge_** _._ " 

Loki shook his head. Again, he was too caught up in himself to realize his mistake, but Tony caught it. As soon as he had, Loki did as well. 

" _Treasured, huh?_ " Tony asked, sipping his glass. Loki watched his own back stiffen and shook his head at himself. 

".... _so it seems,_ " Loki answered. " _It is..._ ** _enjoyable_**." 

" _What's your favourite part?_ " Tony asked. Loki looked down at his hands, again tapping at the base of the wine glass. 

" _Should I need to choose, it is the story of Mordred and the final act called by Arthur_ ," Loki began. " _The seizure of Excalibur's scabbard sealed his fate to the death of his own son, but still the king attempted to return the sword to its rightful owner. A noble last deed, indeed_ ." 

" _You know, some believe he's still on that island,_ " Tony answered. " _Like he's waiting for the right time to come back._ " 

" _Perhaps. For us, he would have passed into Valhalla. That is where all noble warriors lay._ " 

" _I find Avalon to be a more realistic end that some never ending_ ** _nirvana_** _,_ " Tony said. " _Just hanging out somewhere to be healed sounds better than some streets paved in gold_." 

" _What is_ ** _your_** _Valhalla, Stark?_ " Loki asked. Tony took another sip and set his glass down. 

" _It depends on who you ask, honestly_ ," he said. " _Some believe in a nirvana ending, of no pain or cruelty that has been waiting for them since birth. Others believe if you fuck up, you start over worse than you were before. Some people hope there's some big guy in the sky pulling strings and watching your every move to decide if you go to paradise or an unending inferno. But for me, I believe in what I can_ **_see_** _. I_ **_know_** _I'm a fuck up, so all I can do is fix whatever I did and move on. I believe in science, and science says there's nothing after this except a rotting hole in the ground or sitting in an urn on someone's mantel._ " 

" _You do not believe in a higher power, as you say?_ " Loki asked. Tony shook his head. 

" _Nope. Just humanity_ ," he answered. 

" _Very interesting_ ," Loki said, smirking. " _You do not believe in gods, yet you stand in the presence of one._ " 

" _I said I believe in what I can_ ** _see_** ," Tony corrected. He smiled. " _And I can see_ ** _you_** _very well_." 

Loki's stomach flipped. The nature of their conversation had been morbid, but still incredibly deep. Even now, time and endings weren't things they spoke about. Tony knew he was living in a limited window, and Loki pointedly ignored it. After all, they have only been together for (now) a year. A year is nothing to Loki, merely a blink of his eye. But for Tony, a year means so much _more_. 

Loki tries not to think about what life will be like without Tony. He knows that, should things go well, he will watch Tony age around him. He will continue to appear the same for many thousands of years. Thor will begin to grey before him, and even then his magic will keep him the same as he as always been. For, as Thor stated, as long as there are energies for Loki to feed off of, he will never cease. But _Tony_.... 

Forever is a long time. Would he possibly _entertain_ the idea - 

" _You are a most cunning wordsmith, Stark_." His own teasing voice pulled Loki back to the video and away from his own darkening thoughts. 

" _We'll say I know my way around_ ," Tony answered. He held his glass up and out, towards Loki. " _Toast?_ " 

Loki quirked an eyebrow but raised his glass as well. " _To what?_ " 

The video zoomed in, much to Loki's surprise. It fixed on the bar, and Loki could clearly see the folds in his black cloak and the low light shining from the honey in Tony's eyes. The genius smiled and spoke: 

" _To us - for me finally giving you that drink I offered, and for you enjoying my favourite stories._ " 

Loki smiled as he watched their glasses clink, eyes locked on each other. He remembered the heat from that gaze, remembered wondering if it had been a trick of the light or if Tony couldn't hold his wine (because he has drank Thor under the table on more than one occasion, so he can handle quite a _bit_ ). Loki's glass came down first, clinking softly on the marbled counter. 

" _I must depart, Stark_ ," Loki said. Tony's expression was quite adorable. 

" _But you_ ** _just_** _got here!_ " He almost whined. Loki smirked slightly. 

" _Would you like me to return?_ " 

Loki remembered asking that question before he could stop himself. It had slipped out, and he had been far too hopeful. He wanted nothing more than to explore his curiosity with Tony. There was no trap, no ruse he needed to be wary of. It was simply exactly what Tony had asked him to - to get to know him outside of battle. To see who he _was_. 

" _Yes_ ," Tony breathed, smiling brightly. " _I would_." 

Loki looked over at the forgotten open bottle of wine. He ran his finger down the neck and tapped the label. " _I expect this here as well when I return._ " 

" _It's yours_ ," Tony said quickly. " _I'll even get you your own to take back to...wherever you stay. Where_ ** _do_** _you live?_ " 

Loki smirked coyly and waved a finger. " _Perhaps on the third meeting, Stark. My secrets are not so easily_ ** _obtained_** _._ " 

Then Loki was watching only Tony. He disappeared, leaving behind that same soft whoosh as the air filled his void. Tony stood still for only a moment before throwing his arms across the bar and groaning. 

" _Dammit. Two weeks of_ ** _nothing_** _, and then he leaves after_ ** _twenty minutes_** _. J, did I do something_ ** _wrong_** _?_ " 

" _You were most agreeable, sir. I think it went well_." 

" _Yeah? You know, I think so, too_." 

There was a lull as the camera shifted, and then Tony's living room disappeared. The screen went black. Suddenly Tony was back, sitting in his chair back in his lab. His grin was manic, and Loki couldn't help but feel pulled in as well. 

" _Oh my god. That was awesome. So_ ** _fucking_** _awesome_ ," he breathed, turning slowly in his chair. " _It was_ **_totally_** _worth the wait_." He grabbed his wine glass, which Loki just noticed he brought down with him, and took a long draw. " _I'm_ ** _so_** _glad he liked this wine. I'll have a crate shipped in tomorrow. The CEO owes me a favour or two. Maybe I should get a few crates, then? J, what do you think?_ " 

" _Mr. Laufeyson did find the wine agreeable. Perhaps it could be a common ground for your meetings._ " 

" _Three crates it is, JARVIS. Go ahead and put the order in_." 

" _Already done, sir._ " 

" _You're_ ** _such_** _an enabler, J._ " 

" _So I have been told, sir_." 

" _You make me proud_ ," Tony said, raising his glass towards the ceiling. " _Here's to you, pal. I know that when all others fail, you'll always have my back._ " 

" _Indeed, sir. Thank you_." 

" _Damn, J. I think you'd like this wine if you could try it._ " 

" _Screaming Eagle is one of the top California brands, sir. I do believe whatever suits your tastes are indeed suited for mine_." 

" _Maybe I could write some_ ** _code_** _-_ " 

" _I shall pass, sir_." 

" _Haha, alright._ " Loki's slow smile spread into a large grin as their banter carried on. He loved listening to Tony prattle on to his adored AI companion. Loki was still curious about several aspects of Midgardian technologies, but having the leading expert as his lover helped quell several of his curiosities. Tony enjoyed his craft as much as Loki did his, and Loki would listen all day to simply see that spark fill his gaze and that tremor of excitement lift his voice. 

" _Oh, J! I_ ** _have_** _to go tell Brucey. He needs to know that I'm_ ** _not_** _going crazy and that Loki was actually_ ** _here_** _-_ " 

" _Sir, dare I say that it is nearly_ ** _two ante meridiem_** _and Dr. Banner is -_ " 

" _I don't care, J! He has_ ** _got_** _to hear this_." Then Tony was spinning around a few loops in his chair and up and gone from the lab in a flash. The feed lasted an extra few seconds before the screen went black. 

Loki leaned back in his own chair. He gazed up at the ceiling, eyes tracing the small lines in the tile. "He thinks highly of you, Spirit." 

There was an answering silence, but Loki knew he was listening. The god smirked and pushed himself away from the desk. He stood gracefully, arms stretching over his head. Once he heard a slight pop, he lowered his arms and turned for the door. 

"Shall I put the kettle on, Mr. Laufeyson?" Loki smiled. 

"That would be wonderful, JARVIS," Loki answered, exiting the lab and padding slowly up the stairs. The was another pause, another moment of hesitation. 

"Thank you, sir," the AI answered. Loki nodded, knowing very well that JARVIS could see it, and crested the second floor. 

Loki moved into the kitchen, listening to the gears of the tea kettle filling with water and then the soft click of the heat turning on. He crossed to the fridge, finally feeling the slow burn of ignoring his hunger all the day before. Tony wasn't exactly the _best_ cook, but he tried and Loki always humored him. There was several dishes Loki could make, and judging from the stock of the fridge, Tony had anticipated Loki being willing to cook. He pulled out a block of parmesan cheese and moved to the cabinets. 

He located two pots and filled the largest with water. The god wanted something quick, and as much as he enjoyed cooking with his magic, he had a rather odd craving to do things the ' _old fashioned way_ ', as Tony called it. So Loki began a dish of pasta and red sauce, the kitchen turning silent after the kettle whistled its end. 

Loki leaned against the counter as the water boiled behind him. He waved a hand to begin his tea absently fixing itself. Loki gazed out of the large window wall, eyes staring at nothing. The sun was raising over the sea, light catching on the soft waves cresting. The light twinkled like thousands of jewels and bounced off what seemed like hundreds of different hues. Loki could see silver and light green closer to the mansion, and oranges and reds and purples near the sun. The display reminded him of the ceiling in the ballroom back at the Tower, all crystalline structures catching every shade of the cooler spectrum and shifting to warm. Loki loved to watch the transition; it reminded him of mornings on Asgard, which mirrored the exact image he was watching now. 

Loki turned to add a handful of dried pasta and stirred his warming sauce. "Spirit." 

"Yes, Mr. Laufeyson?" 

"What is Anthony up to?" He asked absently. There was a pause, then: 

"Playing solitaire on his Mach III tablet." 

Loki chuckled, turning back to his dish. "Interesting. Were he to catch someone doing that at one of _his_ meetings, the soul would be publicly _bashed_." 

"You are correct, sir," JARVIS answered. Loki noticed a hint of fondness in the AI's voice but didn't comment on it. He instead chuckled again and turned all of his attention to grating a bit of cheese for his pasta. 

Ten minutes later, he was sitting in front of Tony's monitor again with a steaming mug of tea and an equally warm bowl of pasta. After getting himself situated comfortably, he took a long sip of his tea and sighed. "Play the next video, JARVIS." 

"You may enjoy this one, Mr. Laufeyson." 

"Oh? I am certain I will," the god answered. He smirked as the screen moved on its own and pulled up the next video. 

Tony was again in his lab, eyes fixated to something on the screen before him. Loki almost felt like he was watching him. He shuffled slightly. 

" _I'm working on something a little..._ ** _secretive_** ," Tony said. He tapped his keyboard a few more times before pushing it away entirely. " _Actually, its_ ** _super_** _secretive. It'll be worth quite a pretty penny once I perfect it, but I need a lot more info. But anyway._ " Tony waved his hand, dismissing the topic. " _So, two days ago Loki came by_." 

" _I'm sure you remember, right? Randomly appeared on my balcony, had to call off J's alarm - speaking of, if Loki turns up again just_ ** _tell_** _me, JARV - but it was really, really awesome_ ," Tony sighed, leaning his elbows on the table. " _Bruce says it was a good thing, even though he didn't stay for very long. I really don't care, I'll take anything I can_ **_get_** _from him._ " 

Loki smiled softly. Had he known the entire time all Tony wanted from him was his _company_ , he possibly would have came by far more often. He remembered it being another week or so before he saw Tony again, and it was not within the penthouse. 

" _I know Bruce still doesn't fully understand, and I know I can't blame him. He's being a great friend, though. He didn't mind me busting into his room at two in the morning, was happy to come to my penthouse and have some coffee and just_ **_listen_** _. I know this is weird, hell, even_ **_I_** _still think I'm batshit crazy for pursuing Loki, but I need_ **_someone_** _to bounce ideas off of_ ," Tony said. He was twirling slightly in his seat, arms now crossed over his chest and the reactor. " _He had some pretty solid ones, too_." 

Tony continued to spin as he spoke: " _He suggested maybe a neutral location, like perhaps the park, to have a chat. It'll be hard to do it when the park is actually_ **_open_** _, but I don't need sleep and he seems totally fine with coming by late. Or having dinner here. Bruce said he'd be more than happy to help me cook something, but I have to know what Loki likes, first. I know he likes that wine, so_ **_that's_** _a no-brainer. But Thor doesn't really know the first thing about Loki, except that he likes apples. That's all so_ **_sad_** _, man,_ " Tony mused, shaking his head. " _Hell, me and Howard had our huge differences and issues, but even_ ** _he_** _knew I hate mushrooms. How can two people grow up together, and they've been growing up together_ ** _forever_** _, and not know anything about_ ** _anything_** _? Blows my mind,_ ** _literally_**." 

Loki swallowed down a bit of his pasta and coughed. Tony was right - Thor and he knew _nothing_ about the other, even now. Loki wasn't even kidding when he said Thor knew nothing of him. He knew things from their childhood, and that was the limit. They may be on better grounds since Loki and Tony have been together, but there will always be issues and withholdings. It _was_ sad. 

" _But that's okay_ ," Tony said, cutting through Loki's self musing. " _I'll find it all out. I'll see him again and learn what he likes. Going based on that wine, I'll bet he enjoys plums. Those are easy to get._ " Loki's jaw dropped - Tony already knew he liked plums? Loki knew the man was a genius (even _Heimdall_ could see it) but Loki hadn't officially shared that with him until weeks after the first night. Interesting. 

" _So I'll do something with plums. He's a prince, so I know my cooking is_ ** _not_** _going to be up to par with whatever he's used to, but I can damn well try. I think having Bruce have my back will help a ton, too_ ," Tony said. He tapped his fingers on the desk top and rested his chin in his other palm. " _I didn't think I'd ever say it, but I'm actually a little excited to cook for him. A way to a man's heart is through their stomach, or so I've heard. I'm sure it can't_ **_hurt_** _, but I want to win Loki differently. I want to do something that's all about_ **_him_** _\- everything I can learn from him. His likes, dislikes, favourite foods and stories. He knows mine already, and I really can't say how fucking_ **_excited_** _I am that he actually_ **_read_** _it_." 

Loki was smiling softly, his food sitting forgotten on the desk next to his mug. Tony prattled on about everything he wanted to learn with the most beautiful far away look in his eyes. Loki recognized it. It was the same look Tony gave him before he left for London. The same look of adoration, of reverence. He looked at Loki like a _gift_ \- like he was _meant_ to be treasured and held dear. There was a slight hint of fear, and Loki knew Tony always felt at the back of his mind that this was all too good to be true. Loki recognized it because he, too, felt it. He never wanted to wake and it to all be a dream; that Loki had merely been dozing and now stared at the other side of his cell on Asgard. 

Many nights he awoke from a similar dream (he would never admit it being a _nightmare_ ) only to feel Anthony's soft breath against his neck and the very _real_ weight of his arm around his waist, grounding him. He was always there to remind Loki that everything _was_ real, and Loki knew not how to thank him enough. 

" _I have to get in touch with him somehow_ ," Tony said. His voice drew Loki back to the video, which had continued on without him as he was lost in his own thoughts. " _I found him that night totally by accident. I'm sure I could do it again, maybe even scan the city tonight. I'm sure he's around here somewhere._ " Tony sighed, pulling his keyboard back over. " _I need to see him. Shit, as much as I'm so excited for all this courting bullshit, I can't_ ** _wait_** _for it to be over. I love planning things to do with him, but I want to skip it all and just hold him._ **_Shit_** _. Am I going_ ** _crazy_** _, J?_ " 

" _Well, sir -_ " 

" _No, stop - I change my mind. Don't answer that_." 

" _Yes, sir_." 

" _I think when I cook for him,_ " Tony said, smirking as he tapped away on his keyboard. " _We'll watch a movie. I bet he'd get a kick out of 'Monty Python and the Search for the Holy Grail'._ " 

Loki couldn't help his chuckle as the video ended. He ran his hand through his hair, pushing back the extra strands from around his face. Tony was right - he _had_ enjoyed that film. Loki finished off the last few bites of his pasta and rose from the seat. "Spirit, load up the next file." 

"Certainly," the AI answered. Loki nodded and headed for the stairs. 

"Oh, and JARVIS?" Loki called, taking the first step. 

"Yes, sir?" 

"You were correct - I _did_ rather enjoy that one." 

"Wonderful, sir." 

* * *


	6. Black Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony needs a little protecting at a price.

* * *

****

**_

\- Part 6: Black Eye -

_**

****

* * *

Loki sat back down, now empty handed, staring at a rather shaky film clip. "Spirit, should I be concerned?" 

"Most definitely not, sir. You are sure to remember this video." 

"I _suppose_..." Loki answered. He nodded, settling back against Tony's swivel chair as he pulled the blanket he had fetched closer to him. "Proceed." 

Loki was suddenly assaulted with noise, metal grinding metal and loud screams. He grimaced, unconsciously pulling the blanket closer to his nose. " _Goddammit,_ _ **fuck**_ _that guy!_ " 

It was Tony, obviously, if the shaky HUD was anything to go by. He was falling or rolling (perhaps both?) and struggling to stay upright. " _Why, of all days, does Doom decide to attack_ _ **now**_ _?"_

Loki was surprised to hear an answer: " _Because it's a fucking_ _ **Tuesday**_ _, Stark. Does it really matter? Just watch your back."_ It was Hawkeye, and he did not sound pleased. Tony's view cut over to a large building, which Loki assumed Clint was using for his vantage point. 

" _Need some back up?"_ Tony called. All his HUD was flashing red, but he ignored it. " _I can be there in ten._ " 

" _No thanks, Flyboy. Just get your head in the game so I don't have to cover your ass. I almost got thrown from a fucking window!"_

" _Been there!"_ Tony quipped, and Loki could see the grin on his face from the indicator in the upper left hand corner. Loki would have been interested as to why Tony was recording the fight at all before his thoughts were interrupted. " _It isn't really_ _ **that**_ _bad._ " 

" _ **Haha**_ _, Stark. Shut the fuck up or I'll - "_

" _ **Enough**_ _._ " Captain America's voice cut through quickly, silencing them both. " _Leave this com open for_ _ **actual**_ _problems. More bots are coming in on my side, Hawkeye. I need a cover."_

" _On it, Cap!_ " Tony was rolling his eyes, and Loki couldn't help his grin. 

" _J, block that com for a bit. Only let them through if they're, like,_ _ **dying**_ _or something,"_ Tony grumbled. JARVIS answered affirmatively, and Tony set off into the foray again. Loki had been up close and personal with Doombots before, but something about seeing their red lifeless eyes shining in Tony's face set his blood on fire. 

" _J, where are they coming from?"_ Tony asked after bashing two together and shooting another in the chest. " _There's no point in a fucking survival mode. I'll take out the nest."_

_"Directly ahead, sir, several hundred yards."_

_"The fountain?"_

_"Yes, sir. There are teleportation pads set up around it."_

_"You have to be fucking_ _**kidding**_ _me,"_ Tony said, laughing. He blasted a few more before launching himself up. A bot grabbed onto his ankle, which he promptly shot in the face. Loki snorted. 

Tony landed a few feet away from the fountain. He took two steps forward, only to crumble and drop to his knees. " _Fuck, JARV. What_ _ **is**_ _that?"_

" _Sensors...frequency...disrupt...sir...escape..."_

Loki's grin fell off immediately. He remembered this day. It was almost two weeks after the night in Tony's penthouse. Loki had been keeping away purposely, deciding to watch from a distance. He had seen Tony everyday, gauging his interests and watching his routines. There wasn't much of one, but Loki still watched. 

" _Dammit, J. Get back online!"_ Tony's pained expression turned into distraught. He was trapped, down on one knee and entirely alone and vulnerable. He couldn't move until the frequency emitter was silenced - and dammit, of _course_ there would be another twenty bots closing in. Tony was right next to their landing zone, after all. 

" _Hey, guys - a little help here!"_ Tony's call was met with static. He tried to move his head, arms, _anything_ to get attention, but the crippling frequency was more than a worthy match. Loki's heart was in his throat. He had seen all this, from wherever he had been, waiting until he couldn't anymore. Which was so worth the surprise on Tony's face. 

A Doombot had reeled back, ready to shoot Tony point blank in the Iron Man mask, when suddenly it wasn't standing anymore. Loki felt a little smug seeing his own scepter gorge through the heart of the bot. It whined a moment before growing still, the red eyes turning black. Video Loki unceremoniously tossed it to the side. 

" _Holy shit, you're_ _ **here**_ ," Tony breathed. The god smirked, sunlight shining off of his horned helmet. Loki knew he was an impressive sight in full garb, but this was quite enjoyable. _"Why?"_

" _I am_ _ **always**_ _near, Stark,"_ Loki answered. He tossed a few knives artfully behind him, never pulling his gaze from Tony. _"I could request the same of you - as much as I enjoy you_ _ **kneeling**_ _before me, I did believe your want of self preservation to be stronger."_

_"Oh it's_ _**ridiculously**_ _strong. I just dropped a quarter."_

_"In that mindset, I believe you ducked just in time for my scepter,"_ Loki answered, teasing. Tony was grinning like crazy. _"What ails you from standing?"_

_"A frequency emitter, most likely in the fountain, is keeping J from getting back online. I'm sort of stuck here,"_ Tony said. Loki remembered wondering then why he had been so forthcoming with information. _"Would you mind helping, just a little?"_

_"For what price?"_ Loki snorted at himself, shaking his head. He was more than willing to do it simply to keep the mortal alive, but he _had_ been curious. 

_"Dinner with me, tomorrow night, in my penthouse. I'll cook,"_ Tony answered immediately. Loki remembered being more than slightly distracted, and the evidence from the clear look of shock on his face didn't help. Tony grinned wider, if it were even possible, as he waited. It certainly wasn't long, because a lucky bot managed to take a shot at Loki and land it. The god was shaken from his surprise and took its head off with a quick sweep of his scepter. He had stumbled a moment, suddenly standing a bit closer to Tony than before. The genius managed to look up. 

" _Are you okay?_ " He asked, and Loki recalled being surprised all over again. 

" _...yes_ ," Loki answered, tone quieter because of the proximity and emotion. Loki remembered the feeling to suddenly flee and not come back, but instead nodded. " _I shall take care of the emitter. This will protect you."_ Loki had been shocked at himself for his actions, knowing why but not quite ready to admit them. He was somewhat pleased to see the same surprise he felt on Tony's face. 

He watched himself step away and leave behind a shadow clone, one hundred percent real and ready to fight. In another quick motion he had disappeared, shielding himself invisible against the bots' scans and heading for the source of, well, _everything_ , it had seemed. The fountain. 

Tony watched until he couldn't anymore, looking up into the face of a perfect Loki copy. " _Can you speak?"_

_"I wouldn't be very good if I did not, yes?"_ Not-Loki replied, grinning broadly. Tony rolled his eyes. " _Although I am surprised at myself for this. Perhaps there is something to all this watching after all."_

_"Uh,_ _**what**_ _?"_ Tony asked. Loki's blood ran cold - did his clone _seriously_ just practically _out_ him? Granted that would explain a lot... 

" _Oh nothing!"_ It answered, waving a hand. A few bots crept up, falling as quickly as they tried to scamper away. _"Just a few observations."_

_"Something tells me this has gone on far too long_ ." The shadow Loki disappeared in a small swirl of green smoke, with real Loki taking its place. " _I will not ask. You should be free."_

_"J, you there?"_ Tony asked tentatively. His bright honey eyes darted around the HUD, looking for any sign that his AI was there. 

_"Why, yes, sir. All operational. You should be able to stand."_ Tony was on his feet in seconds, grinning widely as he flexed his hands. He looked back at Loki. 

_"Thank you_ ." The amount of emotion and sincerity in his voice hit Loki all over again, even through the distortion the suit created. He remembered being shocked, to say the least, then and even now. He knew from watching the videos how Tony felt about him, but he couldn't believe that he had missed cues _this_ obvious. _"Let's kick some ass together."_

Loki opened his mouth to speak, expression coy, before something behind Tony caught his eye. _"As much as I would love to stay, it seems today is not in our favour."_

Tony narrowed his eyes. _"What do you mean?"_

_"Sir, Agent Romanov and Agent Barton are rapidly approaching. I suggest disengagement before your project becomes common knowledge."_

Tony looked frantic - Loki knew he wanted to reach out to keep him there, but it seemed there was more than his teammates approaching that prevented him. _"Go - I'll keep them away."_

Loki blinked before he nodded. " _When should you expect me?"_

Tony pulled his gaze from over his shoulder to look back. " _Huh?"_

Video Loki rolled his eyes, and Loki watched Tony grin. _"My price for my aide. When shall I arrive tomorrow evening?"_

_"Seven,"_ Tony answered. Loki nodded, and then was gone. Tony let out a heavy, shaky breath - the sound made the speakers crackle. _"Damn that was_ _ **intense**_ _."_

_"Stark! What the hell was - "_ The video ended abruptly. Loki blinked. 

"How would he have known to record?" Loki muttered. He wasn't expecting an answer, but was certainly glad JARVIS gave one. 

"Sir records nearly all the flights in the suits, should there be an abnormality." 

"All a wonderfully constructed coincidence. Interesting," Loki mused. He tapped his chin lightly under the blanket, drawing his knees to his chest. "Play the next one, Spirit." 

"Yes, Mr. Laufeyson." Loki nodded his thanks and waited. The screen flickered before Tony was there, sitting in his usual chair wearing his usual attire but sporting a rather unusual black eye. 

_"So, let's do some recap,_ " the genius said. He grabbed something from out of shot. It was an ice pack wrapped loosely in a towel that he pressed to his temple. " _I totally got sucker punched by Barton when we got back here. He said it was for my own good, to knock some damn sense into me, but I disagree."_ He rotated the pack and hissed. " _If anything, now I know what I'm doing is_ _ **right**_ _."_

Tony was smiling brightly around his pain, and Loki felt anger swell within him. The black eye was still there, even _darker_ , when he came by the next night. Tony had not said who it was from, just from the fight, and now Loki wanted to teleport to the Tower and hold Barton over a very long drop. He stamped it down as Tony continued. 

" _Loki's clone said watching. I was curious how he happened to be in the right place at the right time, besides just because he_ _ **always**_ _is. I wonder if Loki has been keeping an eye on me. I haven't seen him in about two weeks, but I never did feel quite like I was alone,"_ Tony said. He began to nod. " _The more I think about it the more I think I'm right. Barton made a few good points too, aside from socking me in the face. But he's laid up in Bruce's medical bay, so I think I won._ " 

Loki snorted. At least _someone_ knocked some sense into him. Regardless of the time passage, Loki would have happily throttled Barton for a year old transgression. As is the mindset of a vengeful god. 

" _Natasha did, too. She, of course, sunk in on the bridge thing. Why didn't I fight Loki? Why didn't he fight_ _ **me**_ _? All good questions that I was totally going to ignore, until she brought up something from today_ ," Tony said, tapping his desk with his free hand. " _When Loki was hit by that Doombot, he took a hit that was for_ _ **me**_ _. When he stumbled forward, Natasha said from where she was it looked like he was_ _ **protecting**_ _me, especially when he didn't step away after regaining his balance._ " He stopped tapping the desk, his one visible eye glinting. 

" _I think he's been watching me since that night, and today he had to act to protect me. Had the suit been out much longer, I would have been toast. But he stopped it. Why, you ask?"_ Tony spun lazily in his chair as he stroked his goatee. " _Because he likes me, too. I really think he does. What reason did that clone have to bait me on? None, which is why I think it_ _ **wasn't**_ _bait. It was the truth, coming out in a representation of Loki that he normally wouldn't say because he was suddenly too preoccupied with saving my ass."_

Tony's grin spread. " _I think I'm on to something, here. Something_ _ **big.**_ _It's one thing for me to seduce Loki into liking me, and another_ _ **entirely**_ _for him to figure it out on his own. Maybe he already_ _ **did**_ _."_ Tony sat up straight suddenly, the ice pack he had lazily propped on his face falling to his lap. 

_"That's it! He already_ _**did**_ _, or_ _ **does**_ _, I mean. He's been interested in me from the start, he said it himself when he couldn't control me with the Tesseract. I was_ _**curious**_ _, so he threw me through a window - to hide his own_ _**interested curiosity**_ _! That explains the ability for me to find him all those times. He_ _**wanted**_ _me to, and then again that night when I gave him the book!"_ Tony was on a roll, now, his eyes wide and dilated. His wide bruised eye was more than just comical and added to his manic glee. Loki couldn't help his grin, even as a sinking knot of despair settled into his gut. 

_"This explains the_ _**watching**_ _, too. He's unsure how to act, so he's watching me to see how I'm acting without him here. He's brilliant,"_ Tony gushed. Laughter bubbled up in his chest, forcing him to toss his head back. " _Oh, shit. This is wonderful. I'm not crazy, and I knew this wasn't one-sided, J, I just_ _ **knew**_ _it. Oh man. Tomorrow is going to have to be_ _ **perfect**_ _. I need to see Bruce! I need to learn to cook! I've got, like, thirty-four hours left!"_

Tony scooped up his ice pack and slapped the desk, laughing harder than ever. Were Loki not used to such oddities, he would have been concerned for the man's sanity. But this was Tony Stark, and Loki was accustomed to nearly all manners of him. 

" _I'll be back, JARV. Cut the feed."_ The genius winked and the screen went to black. 

Loki leaned back against the chair, not remembering exactly when he had sat up on the edge of his seat. He let out a shaky breath and sighed, hand covering his smiling lips. Leave it to Tony to figure out all of Loki's secrets in one afternoon, and all in one fluid action that he himself had not realized he was doing. Tony was right - Loki _had_ been stepping forward to protect him, even subconsciously, making everything premeditated. 

Loki shook his head - all laid bare because of one miscalculation. He should have known Tony would figure it out. He was a _genius_ , after all. 

* * *


	7. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony makes good on his promise to Loki for saving his ass, and Loki is rather surprised.

* * *

**_\- Part 7: Date Night -_ **

* * *

_"How do I look?"_

Loki blinked, smirked - Tony was in his ( _their_ ) bedroom, staring at a long mirror at his reflection. He forewent the usual tank and torn jeans, opting more for business casual. The genius wore a royal amethyst dress shirt that Loki came to identify as his favourite cuffed halfway to his elbows and jeans so dark they was nearly black. 

_"Quite dashing, sir,"_ JARVIS answered. Tony grinned wider before wincing. 

_"Aside from this_ _**shiner** , I would be perfect. Totally casual but not too much, relaxed," _ Tony said. He fumbled with the buttons around his collar. He had only the first one unbuttoned, then undid the second. Tony paused, stared at his reflection, frowned, and buttoned the second back. _"Is two_ _ **too**_ _suggestive?"_

There was a pause, as if JARVIS was actually thinking to give his opinion. _"Three, sir, would be the limit, I believe."_

Tony nodded and slipped the second button free again. Even from the angle of the view from the ceiling, Loki could see the sharp edge of Tony's exposed clavicles. On more than one occasion, and many _different_ locations, Loki had not been able to contain himself from a sharp nibble to the exposed tanned skin. Or from slipping his deft fingers around the collar, teasing - Loki swallowed, _hard_. 

_"Still look good, J?"_ Tony asked again. He held his arms wide away from his body and spun slowly. The faint shimmer of the silk shirt floated with him. 

_"Impeccable as ever, sir,"_ the AI answered. Loki smiled - for all of their banter, JARVIS never did fail in his care taking duties. Tony grinned broadly. 

_"Awesome; thanks, J. Hey what time is it?"_

_"Twenty to seven, sir."_

Tony groaned. His arms dropped back to his sides with a low snap. _"Dammit that's literally FOREVER. What am I supposed to do?"_

_"Set the table?"_ JARVIS offered. Tony paused, thoughtful. 

_"Good point,"_ the genius agreed. He checked his reflection one more time, running a hand through his artfully tousled chocolate plumage, before slipping into the dark house shoes under the mirror and heading from the room. The camera angle cut around much like it had the night Loki had been there for wine - Loki got a clear view of the short hallway leading from their bedroom to the living room. It was odd to see it all before their mutual touches slowly crept in. 

The first time Tony had managed to snap a picture of the god he had been unperturbed. When he later found the photo hanging in the very hallway Video Tony was walking down, he had been rather astonished. It was almost like a scene from one of the genius' other ' _how to_ ' videos - Loki had been sitting on the couch, ever present book in his lap, when Tony had simply waltzed by, snatched the book away, and kissed through Loki's protest. Then the photo appeared as their first. 

Barton said Tony had photo bombed him, whatever _that_ meant, but Loki couldn't bring himself to take it down. Even now, in the Malibu mansion, he _missed_ walking by it every day - but under no circumstances was Tony to _ever_ find out. 

Tony was fumbling with plates, drawing Loki's attention. He set out the stoneware set Tony told Loki he got as a gift from a client in Japan. The plates were square and beveled at the edges, curving outward and nearly touching the tabletop. The stone was stained a deep maroon with a beautifully hand painted single bloomed cherry blossom tree in the centre. Loki smiled - those were his favourite set as well. As Tony set out the cutlery, Loki simply shook his head. This simple first dinner seemed to set the pace for much of their relationship. 

Tony fussed about for another few minutes. He straightened the placemats, the plates; readjusted the napkins; polished the wine glasses; opened the fresh bottle of _Screaming Eagle_ ; fussed with his hair using the microwave as a mirror; smoothed his collar; tucked and untucked his cuffs; buttoned and unbuttoned that damned second button _again_ ; polished the wine glasses _again_ \- 

_"Sir."_ JARVIS said. His tone got the fumbling genius to pause. 

_"What's up, J?"_

_"Be still, sir."_

_"But what if it isn't_ _**perfect**_ _!?"_ Tony said, his tone hinging suspiciously on a whine. 

_"You have gone above and beyond, sir,"_ JARVIS answered. _"I do believe Mr. Laufeyson will find all of this satisfactory."_

_"He's a_ _ **prince**_ _, J. A fucking_ _**prince**_ _\- "_

_"Which is why I suggest you cease, sir - he is on the balcony."_ Tony snapped up straight and fished out his mobile in an obviously belated show of checking the time. 

_"Why didn't you_ _**say**_ _anything, J!?"_ Tony snapped as he crossed from the kitchen to the living room, dropping his mobile back to his pocket. He paused, took a deep breath, and opened the balcony door. 

Of course there would be a camera on the balcony, Loki mused. It seemed that JARVIS took the initiative to make _him_ the star of whatever this was. Video Loki stood facing the city, wearing the same long black fur cloak from when Tony found him and gave him the book. He turned when he heard the door open. 

Loki remembered Tony smiled warmly as he spoke: _"Hey, how are you?"_

_"I am well,"_ Loki answered. Which had been true, and he knew for a fact that Tony wouldn't be able to pick up on his nerves from his distance. _"It seems this world has a penchant for snow."_

_"Well, it_ _**is**_ _December,"_ Tony answered, his tone suggesting it was something that Loki should have already known. _"Come inside?"_

Loki ignored the subliminal suggestion and nodded. He had resolved earlier that he would be as... _well mannered_ as possible. Loki stepped by Tony as he held the door and entered the living room. He remembered his eyes falling to the set table near the kitchen and feeling the warmth of the living room creeping in around his cloak. 

_"Can I take your coat?"_ Tony offered. Loki nodded. His fingers worked the heavy clasp free from around his neck and slipped the garment from his shoulders. He twisted to catch it, but Tony had been right behind him the entire time and now folded the cloak in his arms. 

_"My thanks,"_ Loki murmured. Tony nodded and dropped the coat over the back of a chair. 

_"Hey, I'm the ever-pleasing host,"_ Tony quipped, and Loki smirked. 

_"That we shall - "_ Oh, Loki remembered this. He had been just as furious then as he felt now. Loki surged over to him, hand suddenly gripping his chin and voice a low hiss hardly picked up by the speakers. _"What is_ _ **this**_ _?"_

_"What is_ _**what**_ _?"_ Tony asked evasively. Loki remembered realizing his mistake but felt it had been far too irreparable to matter. 

_"This_ _**mark**_ _over your face, Stark,"_ Loki growled. He loosened his grip on the man's chin. 

_"Oh, this black eye? It's just from the fight yesterday,"_ Tony dismissed flippantly. He brought his hand up around Loki's wrist, and Loki visibly flinched. _"It's nothing, okay?"_

_"It is nearly swollen shut - I would hardly call that_ _**nothing**_ _,"_ the god answered, some of the heat from his tone dying. Loki remembered Tony slightly rubbing his wrist, as if to soothe him, as he spoke. 

_"It's fine, Lokes,"_ he answered. _"Just from the fight."_

_"..._ _**fine**_ _,"_ Loki answered. He removed his hand from Tony's chin and Tony released his wrist. After the briefest of glances, Loki ran his hand through his hair to rid the last of the snowflakes. _"Perhaps I shall need to intervene_ _ **again**_ _should this be the outcome."_

_"There would be no complaining from me,"_ Tony answered cheekily, grinning. Loki smirked back. 

_"As I would expect."_

_"There,_ _**now**_ _you're getting it."_ Tony tried to wink but the action was lost in his swollen eye. _"So, you hungry? I've got something pretty awesome waiting for us."_

_"So I see,"_ Loki drawled. Tony held his hand out for Loki to lead. When he did, Tony shot a very pointed look at the camera, grin comically large. He followed after Loki and pulled the chair out for him before he sat. 

_"You know,"_ Tony began as he filled their super sparkly and clear wine glasses with the wine. _"I think this is, like, the second time I've seen you_ _**not**_ _in battle armour. You look good."_

_"My thanks,"_ Video Loki answered as he grabbed his glass. At the time, the god had not at all struggled with what to wear. He knew that slacks and a dress shirt had been obvious, but he had felt the need to add a blazer as well for layered comfort. Loki grinned, remembering hiding his smirk in the wine glass. _"You had not mentioned this to be a formal affair."_

_"It isn't,"_ Tony answered. _"I honestly want you to relax, ya know, be_ _ **yourself**_ _."_

Loki looked over at him. The genius had moved to the fridge and now had his back to him. The camera didn't catch it, but Loki remembered smiling at the sight of something he could rapidly get used to seeing. The impromptu conversations and meetings over the first several months with Tony had been annoying and trying, but after the gift of the book he now grudgingly treasured shifted something. Tony Stark had garnered more of his attention far quickly than the god wanted to admit. 

Tony was heading back to the table with a serving plate in hand. _"Now,"_ he began, smile wide and tone excited. _"I can't cook for_ _ **shit**_ _. Just so we're on the same page. But I can read and take direction very well, and I think this is going to show it."_

Tony winked at Loki as he set out the round plate. It was the serving platter to match the dishes already on the table, its edges wide and drooping. Loki blinked - the dish had looked vaguely familiar. _"Pardon my ignorance - what_ _ **is**_ _it?"_

Tony chuckled and turned away as Loki stared wide-eyed at the dish. There were several carefully placed and meticulously rolled... _items_ on the plate. Loki recalled admiring the bright hues of everything mysterious and the obvious variety tucked under what he could identify as rice bound together in a dark green wrapping. 

The genius was back, dropping small dishes filled with dark sauce before them both and a final, smaller maroon dish with another wrapping between them. 

_"This,"_ he said with a gesture, _"is sushi."_

Loki blinked. _"Which is?"_

_"By definition, sushi is a Japanese dish consisting of balls or rolls of vinegar-flavoured cold cooked rice, served with a garnish of raw fish, veggies, or egg,"_ Tony answered. _"I would say it's just_ _ **really**_ _fucking delicious."_

Loki blinked again, watching Tony take a sip of his wine. _"Interesting."_

_"Oh, it's that too,"_ Tony said. He scooped up two sticks from beside his plate. Loki noticed he had a similar pair near him. _"And you eat it with chopsticks."_

_"Pardon?"_

_"Chopsticks,"_ Tony repeated. _"Here, pick it up. I'll show you."_

Loki had been interested, never shy when it came to learning and acquiring new knowledge. He remembered his curiosity well and had picked up the _chopsticks_. He mirrored Tony with the placement. 

_"Okay, that's good!"_ Tony praised, grinning. He touched them tip to tip and a small click echoed. _"So loosen up, hold the bottom like you would never let go, and tap the top down - there, that's_ _ **it**_ _!"_ Loki did as directed. Tony was beaming at him, and Loki remembered - surprisingly vivid - the swell of warmth in his chest. 

_"See? You got it. Now, keeping everything loose and tight are key. You're gonna use those sticks to pick up these pieces of sushi."_ Tony pointed to one of the smaller rolls. _"That's kappamaki, a cucumber roll. Pick it up."_

Loki hesitated for only a moment. He reached out with his chopsticks - black, sleek, just like Tony's - and gently picked the piece closest to him. It wasn't nearly as odd as he had thought. He popped the piece in his mouth and chewed thoughtfully. 

_"There you go! How does it taste?"_ Tony asked eagerly. Loki remembered wanting to tease the man with silence, but the actual slightly anxious tone told him all he needed to know - Tony was being serious and really wanted his opinion. 

_"Very good, Stark,"_ Loki answered. 

Tony's relief had been obvious then and even more so on record. Loki smirked, chin resting on his open palm as he watched. The cucumber roll had been surprisingly good and simple. Tony still made it every now and then for him, always with pride, always checking to make sure it tasted good. For a man of unsurpassable talents, he seemed to have insufferable doubt in himself for the simplest things. 

_"Please, call me Tony?"_ The genius asked, genuinely, softly. Loki remembered having his attention pulled fully on the man then, slightly surprised. 

_"Surely that is not your given name,"_ Loki answered. He had been fishing, looking for secrets, hoping that Tony would answer and Loki would know just a little more about him. 

_"Anthony Edward Stark,"_ Tony answered. _"Obviously, Ed is_ _ **not**_ _okay."_

_"Anthony, then,"_ Loki answered softly. The video picked it up slightly, but Loki remembered Tony's surprised blink and slight flush. It was too early to blame it on the drink this time. 

_"Sure, that's fair,"_ Tony answered. He cleared his throat and grinned. _"Okay, so, can I tell you what these are?"_

_"Proceed,"_ Loki answered, resting his chopsticks back on the small stand near his plate. Tony shifted and smiled. 

_"Okay, this one is called a New York Roll, it's got smoked salmon, apple, and avocado. Now, I don't know how much of Earth's food you're familiar with, but I promise nothing will kill you,"_ he said with a wink. _"This was the only thing I could think of that would taste good with apples. The next one is the Dragon Roll - eel, crab, cucumber inside, rice and avocado outside. Tiger Roll is beside it, avocado, shrimp tempura, and cucumber. Uhm, my favourite out here is the Manhattan roll. It's the tempura shrimp roll inside and spicy mayo sauce and crab on the outside and masago. Oh, and here's the Spider Roll on a separate plate, also super good - soft shell crab tempura and avocado and masago."_

Tony pointed to each roll with his index finger, and Loki couldn't help but feel impressed as he relived the moment. He had been then and more so now. Asgardians are not known for their culinary masterpieces. Tony had made _all_ of this, _by hand_. It was hard _not_ to be impressed. More so with the knowledge that it was all for him. 

_"Masago are fish roe, by the way. Flying fish eggs. It_ _**sounds**_ _gross, but it's so good. It's weird, the texture - they just pop under your teeth, like organic pop rocks. I love it,"_ Tony said as he caught Loki's gaze. _"What do you think?"_

Loki smiled. _"This is quite impressive. I have not yet had this..._ _ **sushi**_ _."_

_"Well, you like fish, right?"_ Tony asked. Loki nodded. _"Then I think you'll enjoy."_ He used his chopsticks to pick a piece of each and put them on Loki's plate, an inch apart from the others. It was oddly intimate and make Loki's fingers twitch. _"These dishes have soy sauce on them, but before you spread it all over, it's pretty much pure salt. I'd try one of each first."_

Loki nodded and took up his chopsticks again. He tried the Spider Roll first and had thoroughly enjoyed the crunch and textures. It definitely was among his favourite from the meal. 

They spoke lightly, Loki answering all of Tony's questions about his 'cooking'. Loki chuckled at himself. He was almost ashamed to watch how quickly he snapped his attention to Tony each time he spoke, to see how _fast_ and _sure_ Tony was already worming his way in. The conversation mainly tilted on the food and wine, and Tony was happy to share that Bruce had taken the time to show him how to roll the sushi when he came back from a trip to Japan. Loki had no reason to think Tony had been lying, and, in honesty, he hadn't been. 

It was only later, much, _much_ later, that Tony had confessed that in the hours before Loki's arrival that night he and Bruce had been scrambling in the doctor's kitchen, preparing the sushi rice fresh the night before and struggling with too sharp knives to cleanly cut each piece of fish and veg with pained accuracy. Bruce _had_ learned, sure, three years ago, and Tony _hadn't_ lied about Bruce teaching him when he had returned, only leaving out the three-year gap and hour scouring YouTube for refresher courses. 

_"You still have room for one more?"_ Tony asked after they had abandoned their plates in favour of conversation. Loki nodded, and Tony rose from his chair. He walked back to the fridge and pulled out a small side dish to continue the same theme of plates. _"Good, this one is_ _ **special**_ _."_

Tony pushed the large plate further down the table and rested the new one between them. He was nervous, that Loki could feel then and see obviously again now in replay. Tony bit his lip, and Loki wanted nothing more than to free it from its worrying grasp like he does so often. 

_"It's umeshiso maki sushi. I figured the reason you liked this wine so much was because of the plum flavour,"_ he said, _mumbled_ , looking down at the almost solid white roll with only a bright magenta dot about a quarter inch wide for colour in the centre. _"So I, uh, found a recipe for a pickled plum roll. The plum flavour isn't as sweet, it's more_ _ **tart**_ _, but everything said the shiso leaves compliment it nicely. I...just try it?"_

Loki was floored in the video and again as he watched it. Tony had gone so far out of his way for this, all of it - inviting him in, the book, the quiet but comfortable small talk, the meticulously handmade sushi rolls. His tone suggested he had not yet tried it himself, that all this was new and out of his comfort zone, and Loki smiled. 

_"I shall,"_ he said, his smirk too soft to be anything but a smile, as he lifted a piece of the roll to his lips. It had been delicious, just on this side of perfect with the tartness and the immediate fresh taste of the leaves. The plum taste was still very much alive even under the vinegar, and Loki had decided then that this was his favourite. _"This is - "_

_"Terrible, isn't it? Dammit, Bruce."_

_"Wonderful, Anthony."_ Tony blinked owlishly at him, and Loki laughed out. Video Loki merely held his soft, impressed smile patiently. _"Thank you."_

Tony's breath left him in an audible _whoosh_ that Loki could hear from the video. _"Really? Thanks. I'm glad."_ He picked up his own chopsticks and plucked his own piece. They finished the small roll in silence, and Loki couldn't help but shake his head at them both. 

"Were we really _that_ obtuse?" Loki murmured. 

"At times, yes," JARVIS answered. Loki rolled his eyes. 

"I suppose you would know, Spirit. You seemed the general constant in this all," Loki answered. 

"Indeed, sir," the AI answered. "Aside from Dr. Banner, Sir has kept this secret surprisingly well from the beginning." 

"I shall admit my surprise to that as well," Loki said fondly with a snort. "I love Anthony, but the man cannot keep a secret for the _life_ of him \- " he paused, voice caught - oh. _Oh_. Loki blinked, feeling his heart stutter. His palms suddenly became far too clammy and throat far too dry. He drew the blanket closer to his shoulders to quell his sudden shiver, but he knew it was futile. JARVIS' sudden silence spoke volumes to their mutual shock. 

He loves Anthony. _Loves_. He openly spoke the word without hesitation. Granted, had Anthony _been_ there, within earshot, the case would be far different. But he isn't, and Loki can't take back what he said. JARVIS heard it, he heard himself _say_ it, and playing the fool could only take him so far. 

Loki was _fucked_ \- and just that phrase alone could attest to how well Anthony had played his part. 

He was speaking again (but _not_?) and Loki vaguely wondered if he had finally lost his mind, only to remember that he was watching a video, and, yes, that explains his own voice being heard outside of his mind. 

Goodness, how long had be been lost in thought? He saw himself standing in Tony's living room again, cloak wrapped around his shoulders. He was leaving, the dinner now done. Tony was talking. 

_"Do you want to come back again?"_ He asked, his tone controlled and level. Loki recognized it as the genius trying to keep out the hope. Video Loki smiled coyly. 

_"For what reason? You are not in my debt."_ He had been fishing again, pressing to see how far the mortal's interest in him went. 

_"Maybe to watch a movie?"_ Tony offered. _"I don't want to see you as part of some arrangement. I just want to see_ _ **you**_ _."_

Loki had been surprised, but hid it. _"When do you have in mind?"_

_"Well,"_ Tony said, shuffling. He still looked dashing in that shirt, standing barely half an arm's length from Loki. It was far too close for acquaintances, but just the perfect distance for someone who obviously wanted _more_. _"Soon? Like, a few days?"_

Loki pretended to mull it over, as if he had so much to do that he really should have written it all down. _"I believe I may find some time. I shall be in touch."_ Tony grinned broadly at Loki. The god nodded and turned towards the balcony. 

Loki knew Tony was impulsive, as most mortals are, but he would be lying if he said he wasn't surprised. Tony had grabbed his wrist mid-turn, pulling the god back slightly and slowly. He didn't want to pose a threat, but he also gave Loki the option to pull away. Loki hadn't, of course, far too _curious_ \- 

And for good reason. Tony seemed to draw himself up, willing all his strength, and tilted his head to cross the few inches between them. Loki had sighed, in relief or expectation didn't matter, because Tony had pressed their lips together solidly in their first kiss. 

Loki sighed and rested his chin on his palm again, sliding his eyes close. He remembered the feel of Tony's breath against his lips, the tickle of his goatee, and the soft and pliant lips pressing to his. Tony hadn't pushed, as much as he confessed later he wanted to, and Loki had been the one to slide his tongue along the seam of Tony's lips first. Tony had pulled him closer, his other hand gripping his bicep around the fur cloak and his blazer beneath it. 

The kiss was warm, searching, and tentative. Tony acted like Loki would disappear in an instant, but the god had had no thoughts to do so. When they parted, Loki opened his eyes in time to watch himself press his lips to Tony's brow. 

_"I shall be in touch,"_ he heard himself whisper. Tony nodded and released his grasp on Loki, his chest heaving slightly. The light of the arc reactor escaped ever so slightly over the dip of the second undone button with each heavy breath. Loki watched his gaze drop to the side of Tony's face, his eye dark and puffy but not quite sightless just yet. He _tsked_ and traced a small circle with his thumb over the terse flesh. Tony flinched but didn't pull away. 

_"I will not have you without sight,"_ Loki said. His hand glowed, suddenly too bright for the recording, before he folded his hand back under his cloak. Tony blinked, both eyes wide and functional, in surprise. 

_"Oh,_ _**wow**_ _. Thanks,"_ he breathed, touching his face slightly. Loki nodded. 

_"Good evening, Anthony,"_ Loki said, and Tony nodded. Then he was gone, a soft breath of air filling the void slowly. Tony sank immediately into the chair Loki's cloak had been. 

_"JARVIS, that was awesome. He_ _**kissed**_ _me."_

_"Technically, sir - "_

_"Yeah,_ _**technically**_ _I started it. But he finished it,"_ Tony answered. His hand dropped to his lap and he shifted, groaning slightly. _"Well, he didn't finish_ _ **all**_ _of it. Actually got a few_ _ **other**_ _things started."_

_"I shall take your word for it, sir."_

Tony grinned, opening his mouth to answer, when the screen flashed. "Incoming _HUD_ from Sir, Mr. Laufeyson." 

Loki hissed. He _wanted_ to hear from Tony, obviously, but he wasn't expecting so soon after his own revelation. "Accept, Spirit." 

"Certainly, Mr. Laufeyson." The screen displayed the Stark Industries logo, and then Loki was staring at Tony himself. He grinned and waved. 

_"Hey babe! What's going on?"_ Tony was sitting in another limo. Is he just leaving his meeting? Had Loki been wrapped up for _this_ long? 

"Absolutely nothing," Loki answered with a small grin. Tony seemed in high spirits, which meant that the meeting had gone well. "Was your meeting a success?" 

_"Sure, but boring as hell. Pep is going to have to e-mail me everything. I lost interest after_ _**hello**_ _,"_ Tony answered with a snort. _"There's no way she can actually expect me to pay attention today, anyway."_

"Oh?" Loki asked. He could just see the glint of Tony's eyes from beneath his Aviator shades. "And your reasoning?" 

_"Well, I'm on my way to the airport, babe,"_ the genius answered, his grin stretching impossibly wider. _"My flight leaves in two hours."_

Loki couldn't help his own small smile. "I thought you were departing overnight?" 

_"Change of plans,"_ Tony quipped. He shifted in his seat and leaned forward a bit. _"The first meeting went so well that the second wasn't needed after all, so - "_

"So you were of no use and Miss Potts has sent you away," Loki drawled. Tony had the decency to look sheepish. 

_"No, she's letting me go early on good behaviour,"_ he protested weakly, voice sounding very put off. Loki shook his head in mock disappointment. 

"Shall I need to punish you upon arrival?" Loki teased. Tony quite literally froze. 

_"Yes, please,"_ he answered, wide grin back. _"I'm out on good behaviour, babe. It was lonely in the big house."_

"I am _certain_ ," Loki said haughtily. "When shall I expect you?" 

_"Well, it's six here, ten there, flight is at eight,"_ Tony said. He ticked off hours on his fingers. _"I'm using my private jet, so that'll cut the time almost in half. That'll get me - hopefully - around five or six in the evening."_

Loki nodded to hide his sudden dread. "That seems accurate. Shall I meet you at the airport?" 

Tony's lips twisted into a thoughtful frown. _"You_ _ **can**_ _, if you want to. I'd love for you to meet me, actually. That would be_ _ **awesome**_ _."_ He began to smile again with that nervous lip chew and Loki felt a warmth spread through his chest. _"I promise I won't be this sappy when I get back, but I miss you. Would you come meet me?"_

After watching hours of videos where he paused and thought and hesitated too much, Loki didn't even blink. "I shall be there." 

Tony's smile was breathtaking. He seemed to sag with relief, like he had expected Loki to refuse him. The god never would again. _"Thank you. So I'll see you tonight?"_

Loki nodded. "Yes." 

_"Good. I'm gonna get off here, then. Pulling up in a second,"_ Tony said. Loki nodded again. _"I'll see you soon."_

"Yes," Loki said, smiled, as the feed cut. He was staring at the paused screen of the video Tony had interrupted. "Play, JARVIS." 

The video continued with Tony's laugh, and Loki sighed. _"Good idea, J. But he did tell me something that I'm totally gonna take advantage of."_

_"For the new product, sir?"_

_"Oh yeah,_ _**totally**_ _. If I wasn't irresistible to him before, I'll make_ _**damn sure**_ _I am soon,"_ Tony said. Loki frowned. What in all the realms could he _possibly_ be on about? 

Loki blinked, thinking back to the previous video. Something revolutionary, something everlasting, that would make him _irresistible_. There were several factors and options that Loki could name that attracted him to Anthony, several indeed. What was the one thing, possibly new, that Loki couldn't get enough of? 

He drew his breath in sharply - _it clicked_. 

Oh, such a clever mortal to fool the God of Mischief, of trickery, of lies. 

Clever indeed. 

* * *


	8. Speculation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki tries to cram a few last videos in before he has to leave for the airport, and is once again reminded of how much of a genius Tony Stark really is.

* * *

_**\- Part 8: Speculation -** _

* * *

_"Sir, Dr. Banner is on his way."_

_"Let him in,"_ Tony answered, staring intently at the screen. 

Loki had started the next video immediately after his revelation. He settled smugly in the cushiony office chair and pulled the throw blanket back up to his chin. If he was correct on this, he would - well, he still wasn't sure _what_ he would do. 

_"Tony!"_ Bruce's voice echoed loudly in the lab. Tony made a low noise in answer, eyes still glued to whatever was on the screen. He was shirtless, which was odd attire for his lab, but it helped with Loki's suspicions. 

_"Tony,"_ Bruce said again, more forcefully. The genius sighed and rolled his eyes before turning in the seat. Loki wasn't at all surprised to see the black eye entirely missing, but the shock on Bruce's face spoke _volumes_. 

_"What's up, Brucey?"_ Tony asked as the chair spun slowly. The doctor blinked. 

_"Uh, what happened to your face?"_

_"My face?"_ Tony echoed, brows knitting in confusion. _"Oh, you mean what_ _ **didn't**_ _happen. The black eye."_

_"Yes, the_ _**black eye**_ _. Tony, where is it?"_ Bruce asked cautiously. He stood a few feet back, hanging near one of Tony's workbenches. Loki rolled his eyes at the dubious look on the doctor's face, but then again he couldn't blame the mortal. 

_"Loki fixed it for me,"_ he quipped, spinning around in his chair again. His tone left no room for question, as if Bruce should have already known the answer. 

_"Loki_ _**fixed**_ _it for_ _**you**_ _,"_ he repeated slowly. When Tony only smiled, Bruce's eyebrows rose and he nodded. _"I take it last night went well?"_

_"Bruce, it was_ _**so**_ _well,"_ Tony answered. He abandoned his monitor entirely in favour of talking about his current hot topic. _"I wanted to tell you right after he left, but I was - "_

_"Tony, I'm just going to ask that you spare me any details,"_ Bruce said, holding up a hand. Tony waggled his eyebrows suggestively and his science bro rolled his eyes and coughed. _"_ _ **Seriously**_ _."_

Tony opened his mouth like he was going to argue but rolled his eyes instead. _"_ _ **Fine**_ _. You get a pass this time. Next time, though - "_

_"I can imagine,"_ Bruce answered. _"Tony, did you think this through?"_

_"Uh,_ _**duh**_ _,"_ Tony scoffed. _"I'm happier than I have been in_ _ **years**_ _, Bruce. I think about him constantly - "_

_"I meant your_ _ **eye**_ _, Tony. How are you going to explain_ _**that**_ _?"_

Tony froze and blinked. Loki couldn't help but rub his own eyes with a sigh. He hadn't thought about that at the time, only interested in Tony's wellbeing. Well. Tony was a _genius_ , surely he could come up with _something_ \- 

_"I got nothing,"_ Tony deadpanned. Bruce and Loki face palmed at the same time. 

_"You're_ _**joking**_ _, right? I mean, you've_ _**got**_ _to be,"_ Bruce said. He pulled a chair from the table and sat down. _"Clint knows he gave you a black eye, and Natasha even commented on it a few times. And you didn't think of a_ _ **back-up**_ _?"_

Tony sighed and crossed his arms over his bare chest. _"Well, I_ _ **suppose**_ _I could just ink it up and then cover it with some makeup or something to give it that toned healing effect."_

Bruce nodded. _"That's good."_

_"Or I could just_ _**avoid**_ _them until it should be healed naturally,"_ Tony offered. Bruce sighed and shook his head. 

_"No. They're on your case because of Loki. If you just disappear, then they'll_ _**really**_ _be suspicious - "_

_"Brucey, I disappear_ _**all**_ _the time,"_ Tony scoffed with a wave. _"I stay down here for days. If you bring me food I could totally do it for a week."_

Bruce gave a put-upon sigh as he crossed his arms. He looked at the floor, and Loki could _see_ the anarchy forming on the man's face. Finally he just gave up. _"Sure, fine. I'll help you."_

_"Thanks a ton, Bruce. You have_ _**no**_ _idea,"_ Tony practically gushed, his grin turning into a large smile. Bruce just shook his head and gave a tired smile. 

_"Sure, Tony. Now, what did you need me for?"_

_"Oh, I totally_ _**forgot**_ _!"_ Tony said, snapping his fingers. He stood up suddenly and walked to Bruce. The other man watched slowly, slightly bothered by the manic look on Tony's face. Loki had seen that look many times before - the god was certain this was about to be the piece he needed. 

_"Smell me,"_ Tony announced, placing his hands on his hips. Bruce blinked but didn't move. When he decided that, yes, Tony was absolutely _serious_ , he rubbed the bridge of his nose with a sigh. 

_"Smell you? Why?"_

_"This is my new project. I need data. Smell me."_

Bruce rolled his eyes but stood up. _"Any...particular_ _ **place**_ _?"_

_"Start with my hair,"_ Tony said. Bruce shot him a look that Tony pointedly ignored. The doctor hesitated as he slowly leaned close to Tony. He was a few inches taller than the genius, which helped to not make the action too awkward, but Loki couldn't help but feel a twinge of sympathy for Bruce. He was obviously uncomfortable. 

_"Well?"_ Tony demanded after a moment. Bruce stayed close for a moment before pulling back. 

_"Uh, you smell like shampoo?"_

Tony rolled his eyes. _"Dammit, Bruce. You're a_ _ **scientist**_ _. Give me a_ _ **real**_ _answer."_

_"Fine,"_ Bruce snapped. _"Almond, spicy, fresh print books."_ Loki's jaw dropped. 

_"Awesome,"_ Tony breathed, a small smile working onto his face. _"Now my neck."_

_"_ _ **Seriously**_ _, Tony?!"_

_"My_ _**neck**_ _!"_ Tony repeated. Bruce flushed slightly from annoyance but did as asked. Tony even tilted his chin up slightly. 

Bruce was quiet, then: _"Spices, print, cinnamon, metal. Tony,_ _ **why**_ _are you asking me to do this?"_

Tony stood back, giving the doctor much needed space. Bruce sagged down into his chair and pulled his glasses off to rub his face without waiting for Tony's answer. _"Tony!"_

_"Last night,"_ Tony began. He rushed back to the monitor that was recording and tapped quickly on the screen. _"I finally figured something out. You know how people say taste is actually presentation and smell as well? If something looks and smells good, it's likely to_ _**taste**_ _good, too."_

_"Please_ _**stop**_ _, I don't want to know,"_ Bruce muttered. _"I change my mind."_

_"The almond is my usual shampoo,"_ Tony continued, ignoring his friend's pleas. Loki sat frozen, eyes fixed to the screen. He couldn't believe this. _"And metal or oil is from the suit, now forever ingrained in my skin. Normally I'm an almond metal kind of guy, and the scent is always stronger at the pulse points or during moments of extreme emotion. Pheromones release, and we both know what happens_ _**then**_ _. Well, my dear Brucey - "_

_"_ _ **Don't**_ _keep going, Tony - "_

_"I created a way to_ _**change**_ _the scent my pheromones released, to literally change my_ _**chemical makeup**_ _,"_ Tony rushed, grin turning manic again. Even that gleam in his eyes that Loki loved so much couldn't distract the god from his growing shock. _"I can't override myself, that would be counterproductive, but I finally decided what I wanted to_ _ **add**_ _. The cinnamon is from any slight annoyance, like you refusing me."_

_"You aren't stopping,"_ Bruce sighed. He shook his head. _"So you know Loki likes books, and you added that to your natural scent?"_

_"_ _ **Exactly**_ _,"_ Tony exclaimed, spinning in his chair. _"The spicy smell is a mix of the print and my blood type, so a side-effect -"_

_"Hang on,"_ Bruce snapped, holding a hand up. Tony paused and waited. _"You're telling me there's already a_ _ **side-effect**_ _? This can't be_ _ **safe**_ _, Tony."_

_"Oh, it's totally safe. Look."_ Tony pointed to his arc reactor. Bruce's eyes dropped, and widened as Tony twisted and released the reactor from its housing. He moved slowly, and Bruce looked ready to jump to his aide at a moment's notice. Loki went still himself. He never openly saw Tony remove his own reactor. 

The genius continued his slow, deliberate motions. He reached his second hand in the hole and felt around. A click made Tony flinch, Bruce jump, and Loki forget to breath. Tony removed a small clamp and held it out for Bruce to see. 

The doctor tilted his head slightly and took the clamp from Tony's fingers, not at all bothered by the clear discharge the device held because of its new home. After a moment of inspection, he spoke. _"This is quite ingenious, Tony."_

_"I_ _**know**_ _,"_ Tony answered with a wide grin. A soft sheen of sweat developed on his brow as he shifted slightly. _"Basically it clips on the inside of the housing, behind the actual reactor, and injects a measured amount of new pheromones. I've installed small doses to start, and now that I know it works, I'll ramp it up."_

_"Is it permanent?"_ Bruce asked, passing the device back over. Tony took it gently. 

_"Hey, would you open that disinfectant for me?"_ He asked, nodding to a jar just a foot away. Bruce nodded and did as asked. Tony dunked the device and paused. _"Yeah. After the first month, actually."_

Bruce just watched as Tony popped the clamp back into place with a soft wince and fastened the reactor as well. _"You're willing to make a permanent change to your actual chemical makeup, your actual_ _ **being**_ _. Is he worth it?"_ Bruce's voice was soft, unsure, and held all the emotion that Loki knew he felt for his best friend. 

Loki held his breath. Bruce was right - this was a large change. It was much different than just changing clothes or moving or learning to cook. _Was_ he worth it? He shifted in his seat, unsure of what Tony was going to say and feeling far too _insufficient -_

_"_ _ **Absolutely**_ _,"_ Tony answered, his tone heavy and serious. _"It'll pay off. I_ _ **need**_ _him, Bruce. If that means I'm going to change a few things about myself, then I'm totally willing."_

Loki smiled softly, feeling his heart stutter. Loki knew Tony tried so much, worked so hard, and all so early on, just so Loki would give him _any_ time of day. He didn't care about alienating his team, or being under scrutiny for possible treason, as long as Loki was there. 

Bruce smiled. _"That's all I really needed to hear,"_ the doctor said. Tony frowned slightly, not following his thought. _"You've got my full support, Tony. If he makes you this happy to just_ _ **try**_ _, I can only imagine how you'll be when he sticks around."_

Tony's answering smile was breath taking, and Loki felt himself fall hard all over again. The video ended, oddly convenient, but Loki still couldn't wipe his own sappy grin from his face. 

He had expected himself to be far more outraged at having his suspicions confirmed, and this almost unbearable warmth was a welcomed deviation. Loki rested his chin on his palm and scrolled through the remaining videos. There were still so many, and he didn't have the same time he had originally started with. After a brief glance at the time, he decided he still had a bit of time to spare. Loki scrolled back up and played the next one in order. 

It was of the promised movie night. Tony and Video Loki were seated on Tony's couch. Loki sat against the arm of the couch with his other arm tossed behind Tony's shoulders. The genius wasn't quite pressed fully against him, but Loki remembered there being barely a breath between them. 

Tony sat at an angle with his feet propped up on the glass coffee table, a large bowl of popcorn sat mostly in his lap and partially on Loki's thigh. He tossed up a kernel of popcorn and caught it in his mouth. _"What do you think so far?"_

Loki remembered being rather surprised at enjoying the film. It was dry enough to be rather humourous while still managing to keep his attention. He had never enjoyed the same jesters as Thor or his neanderthal cohorts had. _"It is rather amusing."_

_"I'd hoped you'd like it,"_ Tony said. 

_"I do,"_ the god answered. Loki couldn't help but smirk softly at Tony's fidgeting. He obviously wanted to plaster himself to Loki's side, but something was keeping him back. Loki recalled a similar thought and decided to act on it as he dropped his arm from around the top of the couch to pull Tony closer. The inventor inhaled sharply from surprise. Loki watched himself smile until the mortal settled, gingerly resting his head on Loki's shoulder. 

_"Is that better?"_ Video Loki murmured into Tony's hair. He could close his eyes and recall his own feelings, his own warmth and stuttered heartbeat from having Anthony pressed so close into his side. 

Tony squirmed until his forehead pressed against Loki's jaw. _"Yeah."_ His breath had been warm, the sigh from his words tickling Loki's exposed clavicle. The god simply chuckled and tightened his hold. 

It wasn't until much later, nearly the end of the movie, before Loki had caught the first wave. It was soft and deep, almost soothing. Yes, Loki had caught whiffs of Anthony's shampoo, almond, from their growing proximity, but he could still remember to this day the first moment of clarity. 

Anthony had mumbled something about the king's terrible counting skills - _"No more, no less, Arthur. It isn't fucking science, bro."_ \- which startled a laugh from Loki. The exhalation had stirred Anthony's hair, sending up waves of almond and _warmth_ that was so new that Loki had been startled a second time. His laughter died as he inhaled quietly. 

The warmth was reminiscent of print, the same smell that came from the very book Loki had restored that Anthony had gifted him. With each breath it was stronger until even the lingering smell of popcorn was gone. It was so breath taking and _fantastic_ that it had pushed Loki to drop a kiss to the mortal's crown. 

Tony, of course, had only been still for a moment before the action stirred him. As it was to be - he could not be still for long. _"Is everything okay?"_

His voice had been apprehensive, and with what Loki knew now he understood why. Tony was nervous, hoping that his little trick was working. Loki inhaled softly again and nodded. _"Yes, Anthony. Everything is well."_

_"...alright,"_ Tony had answered before settling down. After a moment, Loki thought he could focus pass the scent to the film. When the first wave of mulling spices came, he let out a shaky breath. Loki remembered his thoughts vividly - Anthony had already made the first move nights before (months, if he wanted to be technical), so shame be damned. The god set aside the popcorn bowl on the glass table by Tony's feet, completely ignoring the genius' questioning sounds, and buried his nose against his now exposed throat. 

_"Uh, Loki?"_ Tony squeaked, and Loki just rolled his eyes. The flush was quite becoming, as was the surprise, but Loki wasn't fooled now - Tony knew what he was doing. 

_"Pardon me, Anthony,"_ Loki heard himself purr. He could practically _smell_ the spike in Tony's scent from his breath against his neck. _"There is something_ _**more**_ _about you that I have found to be quite intoxicating."_ He paused, and Tony stopped squirming enough for Video Loki to pull back. When their eyes met, Tony's expression shifted from shock to something much darker. 

_"I am afraid I cannot seem to get enough,"_ the recording drawled, and Loki recognized his own low pitch that he reserved only for Anthony and only when they were alone. 

Tony visibly shivered as Loki pulled him close again to press his face against his exposed clavicle. When the genius' eyelids fluttered shut, Loki closed his own eyes. He recalled that night, the closeness, the _arousal_ \- 

Loki snapped his eyes back open. A grin spread across his face, wide and easily compared to one once worn before at the risk of passersby claiming his sanity to be lost. He shook his head lightly with chuckles. _Arousal_. 

It all made _sense_ now. Anthony had indeed made himself irresistible with his little trick. Loki didn't have the heart to be upset, only able to marvel and applaud his lover's brilliance. The building blocks were simple - his own base, almond and metal, fused with Loki's favourite smell, created side-effects that the genius couldn't control. Hence the cinnamon when annoyed, the sight mint when Anthony was feeling playful, the pleasant undertones of spices, and the final (absolute _best_ ) miscalculation. 

When Anthony was aroused, all those fusions created the deliciously masculine smell of fresh leather. When Loki had leaned into the genius the last time, closer to his heart and the source of it all, he had officially lost his mind. 

That was why the video recording halted. JARVIS had seen it fit to give them space when, not even a second after inhaling, Video Loki had unceremoniously _ripped_ Tony's shirt from his shoulders and began trailing hot, open-mouthed kisses down his torso. Oh, Loki remembered that night quite well, with or without the visual aid. 

The god grinned, staring into the surprise frozen on his would-be lover's face. Tony had expected it to work, although he doubted the engineer had calculated how _well_ it would work. 

Loki glanced at the clock, grin still wide, and decided he would watch one more. "Spirit," he called. 

"Yes, Mr. Laufeyson?" JARVIS answered. Loki couldn't help but feel a bit guilty at not speaking to the AI after his own confession hours earlier, but he quelled the feeling. 

"Play the video that Anthony recorded the first day," Loki answered. "The day I stumbled upon this." 

There was a pause, then Loki was watching the screen scroll to the very last one. _Interesting_. Anthony hadn't made another one since. Loki called his thanks as the video played. 

Loki was watching the inside of the limo Tony called him from while he was still in bed on the first day. He wore the same cream-coloured suit with a purple dress shirt and those dark Aviator glasses. He was beautiful, and Loki felt his smile soften and his heart swell, but his expression was bittersweet and he was finally talking: 

_"Loki,"_ he began, and Loki's smile dropped. _"I'm gonna go ahead and_ _ **apologize**_ _for lying to you. There was no call, I just had to drop the HUD before I said something stupid. I couldn't keep just_ _**looking**_ _at you without wanting to say -"_ he paused and drew in a shaky breath. _" - without wanting to say how I feel. It's not something we've talked about yet, but the last two years have been the best years of my life. Sure, you're only aware of the closing in on_ _**one**_ _year, but I'm not stupid. I'm sure you've figured out by now, since I'm talking to you_ _**directly**_ _and not Bruce or J or myself."_

He trailed off again, and Loki swallowed - _hard._ _"I guess what I'm saying is that this is the last of these videos. I'm leaving the house for only a few days, and you're an incredibly intelligent god that bores easier than_ _**me**_ _, so I can only assume that you've found this and I've been discovered. Maybe, if I rush home, you won't get to this one before I get back stateside. But incase you do, I want to say a few things."_

Tony straightened up and slipped his glasses from his face. Right as he opened his mouth again, Loki hit pause. He wasn't sure _why_ , but whatever this was he didn't want to hear it. The god felt invasive for the first time since he started watching a day and a half ago. Sure, the video was specifically _addressed_ to him, but this was a level of personal that Loki wanted to have Anthony _there_ for. 

The genius' face was open and honest and his eyes held a vulnerability that made Loki's throat dry and his chest clench. He wanted to _hurt_ whatever creature had put that look on _his_ mortal's face, but knowing it was _him_ halted his murderous intent. Anthony wasn't in pain, simply distressed, and regardless of the _why_ and the overwhelming curiosity, Loki wanted to hear it directly from him. This way was far too invasive. Yes, he had watched the videos of nearly the entire first year of courtship without feeling the slightest twinge of guilt, but this... 

Loki cleared his throat and stood, pulling the throw blanket with him. "End the video, JARVIS. I shall return." 

Loki left the room without listening for JARVIS' answer. The AI turned the lights on as he walked through the empty house, ending in their room. Loki made the bed with a wave of his hand, and, with a second, had the clothing he intended to wear spread across the duvet. Black slacks and a deep emerald button down. He lightly folded his throw and dropped it on his pillow. After a pause and slow, deliberate breathing, Loki began to strip and crossed to the shower. 

Less than an hour later and Loki was fully dressed and presentable, again sitting in Tony's chair in the lab. He had originally thought that he would spend his time thinking heavily of his love, his heart, but all the while perhaps catching up on some reading or practicing a few spells or maybe even go for a swim. 

Not glued to his office chair, tangled up in a throw that smelled faintly of him, and watching videos of their courtship. Loki chuckled at himself, but didn't find his days had been wasted. 

"Spirit," Loki called. He dropped a hand to the braid he had loosely fixed over his shoulder and smiled faintly. Anthony always found time to comment on Loki's hair in a braid, and, without admitting to too much, Loki found himself wearing it more often than not. 

"Welcome back, Mr. Laufeyson. How may I be of assistance?" The AI called. Loki drew in a breath and smiled. 

"I am in need of your recording services, JARVIS. I do believe Anthony is in due of a response, would you not agree?" 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who saw that coming? :) What do you think Loki will have to say to Tony? What do you think Tony was going to say to Loki?! Oh, the questions! Please, leave me all you comments in that little box below. I love you all. :3


	9. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony Stark hits stateside (finally!) - only to be totally confused to Loki's odd behaviour. What the hell happened, and what's with the avoidance?

* * *

**_\- Part 9: Revelations -_ **

* * *

Tony Stark didn't _mind_ flying in a jet. Sure, nothing held a candle to flying in the suit (nothing ever would), but he didn't mind the jet. It was fast, it had wifi, and he could get totally hammered before landing anywhere, free of charge. 

That was before Loki. Before Loki, he'd _want_ to spend as much time away as possible. He would actually _get_ hammered before landing, but never to the point that he couldn't function. Even with as awesome as Pepper is, he didn't want to have to answer to her if he did. 

Now, with Loki probably already at the airport, Tony Stark was jittery. He had already changed his seat three times, worked, scraped, and reworked a programme for Fury, had only _two_ glasses of scotch, and still he had an hour. This was ridiculous. 

This was _his_ jet. Could it not go any fucking _faster?!_ Tony only hired the best pilots for his jets, but this was clearly a mistake. He knew Loki was waiting, right? Loki could be incredibly patient, but Tony didn't want him to wait any longer than he had to. 

Tony had already pushed through his meetings, rushed designs, did everything he _could_ to get back as fast as possible. It wasn't just to get to Loki, or because their vacation had been interrupted, _or_ because tomorrow was their one year. No. 

Tony Stark was terrified. 

He was terrified that Loki had been bored and found his video log of his courtship. All his tricks, all his thoughts, finding out _Bruce_ was in on it all - Tony was terrified. Well, maybe _terrified_ wasn't accurate - but he was pretty nervous. 

Tony knew that Loki could have access to almost anything if he really tried. There were only a few things Tony kept behind firewalls, that vlog being one of them, but all Loki had to do was call checkmate and he could get in. He learned early on that honesty was the best policy when it came to Loki; the god did _not_ care to be lied to, and Tony didn't blame him. So he made a clearance for him to get almost wherever he wanted. Bruce wasn't happy when he told him - _"Think, Tony - just rub him the wrong way_ _ **once**_ _and your entire network is compromised._ _**Think."**_ Tony had thought, long and hard, and he knew he trusted Loki. He trusted him not to betray him, because Tony knew he wouldn't ever give Loki the option to. He was certainly happy, and only could hope Loki was. After all that time and effort he put in, he damn well better be. 

Still, Tony hadn't heard from JARVIS in the negative sense, so Loki must not have found the videos. He had been nervous when he called to find the god in his workshop, especially the time the glass was cracked, but Loki said it was nothing and he trusted him (definitely trusted him to a fault). It hadn't backfired _yet,_ so Tony was optimistic. He knew he followed a fine line, and leaning either way could result in extremes he wasn't sure he was ready for. 

To be on the safe side, Tony made the last video from his limo after he landed in London. Loki had been gorgeous, hair still slightly mussed from sleep and his usual pale cheeks slightly pink and his lips so _red_ \- if Tony didn't already _know_ he was a god, he'd be falling over himself to practically worship him. Not that he didn't _already,_ but that was beside the point. 

J never said anything, so Tony had to assume that Loki hadn't found anything. Tony blinked. Unless Loki _had_ found it, JARVIS was helping him, and Tony was the one left out of the loop. He hated being left out of the loop. 

The billionaire shuffled nervously and smoothed down his tie. So, say JARVIS is involved, okay - J is his best friend, so he couldn't in good conscience allow Tony to walk into a shit storm. Right? 

Tony skimmed the clouds and the patchwork pattern of the roads thousands of miles below. Right; JARV had his back, no matter what. He had his best interests at heart - er, _motherboard -_ so Tony had nothing to worry about. 

Unless _not_ telling him Loki found the videos was in his best interest. 

Oh god, he was driving himself _batshit crazy._

"When the hell is this damn thing going to _land?"_ Tony groaned, head lolling back against the headrest. He had long ago abandoned his tablet when he started his inner monologue and grabbed for it in desperate need of a distraction. Dammit, he needed a _big distraction -_

"Mr. Stark, we should be landing in the next five minutes." Tony wanted to cry in relief. "We're a little ahead of schedule, but the hanger should be prepared for us. Please remain seated." 

Tony took back every bad thought he had about the pilot - he was a genius, _and_ they were twenty minutes early! _Hell_ yes. He tapped a few things on his tablet to finish setting up a delivery at his Malibu mansion and slipped it into a messenger bag. Typically he traveled light, and this was no exception. Just a small suitcase, messenger bag, and the suitcase-style Iron Man suit that obviously he couldn't leave home without. 

The captain was correct - the hanger was all set as they pulled in. Pepper was still in London, so she wasn't waiting for him, but there was already a limo surrounded by airport security. His eyes skimmed each face as the plane parked - Loki wasn't there. Tony tried to ignore the flip of dread in his gut. 

Tony smiled brightly as he walked down the stairs, pausing to shake hands with the captain and pose for a picture with one of the guards. Finally the door to his limo was being opened and he slid inside gratefully. A quick glance proved he was alone - maybe being early wasn't such a good thing. Loki might not even be in the airport yet. 

The trunk shut behind him and a tap on the hood signaled the driver to head out. "Where to, Mr. Stark?" 

Tony beamed at the open partition. "10880 Malibu Point." 

"Yes sir," the driver answered, smiling back in his rear view mirror. Tony nodded and held his expression until the partition was up. He sighed, dropping his head to the headrest. He felt... _disappointed,_ is all he could come up with. 

Tony kept telling himself that Loki had no idea he was going to be early, and that he would just be waiting at the mansion for him. Loki had an uncanny thing with time, that Tony couldn't begrudge him. He was a _god,_ lived for thousands of years - _of course_ he didn't care about time. It was nonexistent for him, just something that flowed around him without actually affecting him. It hardly tugged at his _cloak -_

"Welcome back." 

Tony pressed his body against the door and slapped a hand over his arc reactor. There, to his right, sat Loki. He acted like he had been there the entire time, eyebrow quirked in amusement with a small smirk forming. Oh, he _knew_ what he did. 

"Jesus _fuck,_ Loki. Bad heart, man!" Tony wheezed, chest heaving. Loki's smirk tipped more on the smug side. "You've been here the whole time, haven't you?" 

"I have," the god answered. Tony shook his head and tried to calm his heart down. The limo was dark, but Loki's eyes practically _glowed._

"I thought - " Tony started, clearing his throat. "I thought I was too early for you. I expected you to still be wrapped up in a blanket at home." 

Loki crossed his legs and shifted to completely face Tony. "I said I would meet you - would you rather I did not?" 

Tony laughed. "Uh, _no._ I wanted to be early, but when I didn't see you I didn't _want_ to be - " 

Loki leaned across the space between them and pressed his lips to the side of Tony's mouth. The action tickled his goatee, but he grinned. "I am here, Anthony." 

"I know," Tony answered, turning to capture Loki's lips as he pulled away. The kiss was slow and languid, but Tony was fine with that. They had plenty of time to heat things up back at the mansion. Loki sighed when they parted, dropping his hand to Tony's knee. 

"Are you well?" Loki muttered. Tony could feel his breath against his lips from Loki still not settling back into his seat. 

"Yeah, the flight was uneventful." _If you don't count me driving myself up a wall._ Loki's eyes dropped, presumably to his hand, where he gave Tony's knee a squeeze. 

"I am glad to hear," Loki answered. He squeezed once more before settling back. Tony corrected his confused expression as Loki glanced out the window. Something was _off,_ but Tony couldn't quite place it. 

"You look good," Tony said, attempting to change his train of thought. Loki hummed, so he continued: "You're wearing my favourite braid." 

Loki smiled, then, so fast and bright that Tony literally almost missed it, before he quickly schooled his expression to his usual soft smirk. But he did drop his hand to his hair as if he felt self-conscious and tucked his chin nearly to his collar. 

"So it appears." His tone was warm and had Tony squirming in his seat. What the hell was going on in that mind of his? Tony blinked and just watched Loki's long fingers trace the knots of the braid, suddenly very pale in comparison. 

The entire action was so _weird_ but still so _Loki_ that Tony felt winded. Something was definitely off. He couldn't decide if it was just that he had been gone a few days or if Loki himself was acting differently. Either way, _something_ wasn't adding up. 

"Hey Lokes," he began, sliding closer to the god. Loki turned slightly to show Tony he was listening, but still faced away towards the window. Tony dropped his hand to Loki's knee and lightly scratched the fabric of his slacks. "Are you glad to see me?" 

_Finally,_ he had Loki's attention. The god quirked one slim eyebrow at him as a frown tugged at his lips. "Why do you ask?" 

Okay, _not_ the answer he was expecting. Tony tried to ignore the drop in his stomach. "Well, it's just that - " 

"Mr. Stark." Tony sighed but looked towards the front. The partition was still raised but had dropped a few inches so the driver could catch his eye in the rearview mirror. "We are about to arrive." 

Loki's presence had left before the first inch of the tinted glass moved. Tony nodded. "Thanks, Dave." 

The driver nodded back and raised the partition. Tony sighed, now officially alone. He couldn't feel Loki's knee beneath his hand anymore, cutting out invisibility, which left him hoping that the god had teleported inside the mansion. They weren't exactly a secret anymore - the entire cast and crew of the Avengers (Fury included) knew, after all, which meant that most of the public knew as well. 

Tony remembered the first time the tabloids caught sight of he and Loki on a date - a solid make out session in Grand Central Station. The cover had been hilarious to them, but not so much to Fury. Still, the general public knew, and if they didn't Tony could care less. Tony knew Loki hadn't made his presence known to the airport - maybe that was why the god took off. 

The limo slowed, signaling the gate. Tony tapped a few keys on his phone to let them pass, and then they were driving down the long driveway to the front door. What Tony knew was only about ten seconds felt like forever to him. Loki _was_ acting weird and more cryptic than usual. 

Maybe he missed him but didn't know how to say it? No, because why would he take off right when Tony asked him? Granted that could be counted as just bad timing on the driver's part, but still. The doubt was there. Tony squirmed slightly as the limo slowed and came to a stop. 

Dave kept the engine on as he exited the limousine, his door shutting lightly behind him. Tony listened to the trunk open, light shuffling, and then the door to the left was being opened. Oh - he had ended up in Loki's seat during the ride. Tony slid across and stepped out into the evening air. 

Tony smiled brightly at Dave and had him follow with the luggage to the front door. He tipped him generously before watching the driver enter the vehicle and turn back towards the gate. 

"Shall I get the door for you, Sir?" Tony looked at the door and felt his smile fall. 

"Hey, JARVIS," he answered. "Yeah, if you don't mind." 

"Never, Sir." The door swung in on its own accord as Tony gathered his things. JARVIS shut the door behind him after his feet were over the threshold. "Welcome back, Sir." 

"Thanks, J," Tony answered, not quite able to stop his bittersweet smile. "Did you miss me?" 

"Always, Sir," the AI answered. Tony's tight smile grew - JARVIS had no trouble saying it, but Loki ignored him and took off when he brought it up. 

The lights in the entryway turned on as Tony walked towards the living room. He was expecting Loki to be there, but when he couldn't so much as catch a glimpse of the god he wasn't surprised. Loki's mood was odd and unsettling - were it the reverse, Tony would have practically shoved his tongue down the other's throat the second they were alone. 

But that was the difference between them, wasn't it? Tony wasn't the best at expressing his emotions, but he made a conscious effort to with Loki. Even Pepper was surprised. Loki was special to him, different than any other before, but it seemed the more he tried, the further away Loki became. He had hoped that this mini-vacation could be a segue to them becoming closer. 

Tony knew living in the Tower was stressful for Loki. Only Bruce seemed to be willing to accept him, and even that had taken a month or so after he moved in. Natasha had just begun to acknowledge the god's presence, and Barton and Rogers acted like he was the damn plague. Still, Tony had to commend Loki's patience - only when Thor became involved did the tension raise too high, but Tony was pleased with his attempts. Tony knew things were awkward, and he had high hopes that it was because of the situations and not something that would become irreparable. Once removed, i.e. to Malibu, the variables would change and Loki could relax. Maybe warm up a little more. Maybe act like he was happy to see Tony when he got back from a business trip. 

Tony let his suitcase and messenger bag rest at the foot of the bed. Loki wasn't in their room, either, which suddenly made Tony doubt he was even _here._ He sighed and shrugged out of his suit coat and loosened his tie. He decided to change into some jeans and whatever shirt he managed to grab as a distraction to his acute loneliness. Normally Tony enjoyed traveling to Malibu, but he was definitely feeling the regret. 

Maybe Tony had misread all of Loki's actions from the Tower. Perhaps he really _was_ comfortable there, and this evasiveness was actually how Loki acted outside of his element. Tony knew from Thor that Loki could be a slippery bastard, but he had always assumed it was just because Thor was biased. Tony never thought he would ever give Loki a reason to want to avoid him, but here he was. The day before their anniversary, Tony just got back from a business trip and Loki couldn't seem to even _want_ to talk to him. The day before their anniversary, which Tony was pretty sure Loki wasn't even aware of - which Tony didn't blame him for, because if he lived forever dates wouldn't really matter to him either. Plus, Tony really had just wanted to surprise Loki. But still - avoidance, general odd behavior, and Tony _still_ hadn't seen him and he was in the house for a now full twenty minutes - _all on the day before their anniversary._

Tony froze zipping up his jeans. He went still, trying to control the sudden shaking in his hands. All signs pointed to - _no, stop_ \- all signs pointed to - _I'm driving myself crazy, this isn't really happening_ \- all signs pointed to - 

Tony sat down suddenly, gulping for air. He was literally causing himself to have a panic attack, and he needed to _calm the fuck down._ Loki had a good reason, he _never_ did things without a reason, and that would just have to do. Tony wasn't going to work himself into a frenzy without any reason to. 

_Even if all signs point to Loki leaving him._

Tony shook his head and forced himself to stand, stumbling towards the connected bathroom. He took his time washing his face, using water so cold it made him gasp. Tony stayed there for a moment, leaning over the sink. When his eyes found his reflection, he could only blink at himself. 

Fear and pain. That's exactly what he read on his face, _all_ he read on his face. This was ridiculous - he was working himself up over something he had no evidence of. Loki was probably not feeling well or whatever. Tony had seen him vomit before, so he knew gods could feel queasy too. There _had_ to be a reason. 

Tony dried his face and scooped up his Iron Man suit-suitcase. He needed to do something - he needed a distraction. 

"Shall I start the coffee machine for you, Sir?" JARVIS asked as he took the stairs to his workshop. 

"Yeah, J - that'd be great," he answered. Tony kept his eyes on his feet, taking two stairs at a time. He focused his breathing, in, out, in, out, with each step. When Tony stepped down on the familiarly smooth floor, he felt better than when he started his descent. He did honestly feel better after moving around a little - he usually didn't get jet lag, but that could explain his insecurities. Tony Stark, first case of jet lag causing a major mental breakdown. Sure, he'll go with that. 

Tony wasn't surprised to see his lab empty as well, but JARVIS turned on each light as he walked in. Tony set the suitcase closer to the entrance instead of further in. He would be taking it with him when they left, and if his current state of mind was anything to go on, he needed it within sight or he may just forget it. Just that thought alone shook Tony - he had not wanted to admit it, but Loki's behaviour was getting to him in a bad way. 

Well, seeing as how Loki didn't want to be found but Tony needed something to distract him, he headed for his coffee machine. "J, boot up the monitor and pull up the most recent draft of that programme I started for Fury." 

"On your vacation, Sir?" The AI asked. Tony snorted as he filled a mug with coffee. 

"Yes, J. It's hardly a vacation when half of me isn't hanging around," he answered, sharper than he had intended. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm sorry, JARVIS. I just...Loki's been acting weird since I came back, and now I can't find him. I need something to distract me before I read too much into this. _Again."_

There was a pause, then: "Of course, Sir." 

Tony sipped his mug as he crossed to his chair, sinking into the plush cushion. He tried not to remember the way Loki looked curled up in this very seat with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. He could tell Tony over a screen that he missed him, but in person it was too much. Tony would be lying if he said he wasn't hurt and confused. 

The hot rod background loaded, but instead of the page that Tony had requested a black screen popped up. Tony frowned and waved his hand to remove the file. It bounced away for a moment only to return. Tony frowned deeper and waved again, but the programme responded the same. 

_"Stubborn,"_ Tony growled. "J, what is this?" 

"A file that requires your immediate attention, Sir," JARVIS answered. Tony hummed, suddenly suspicious. 

"Is it from Fury?" 

"No, Sir." 

"Any of the other boy band?" 

"Not in a manner of speaking, Sir." Huh. _That_ was interesting. 

Tony sipped his coffee. "Alright, J. I'll bite. Bring it up." 

"Certainly, Sir." The black screen spread out to the entire size of the monitor. Tony sipped his coffee suspiciously, eyes narrowed at the screen. If this was some kind of _prank -_

_"Hello Anthony."_ Tony's eyes widened as he fumbled for his mug. Coffee sloshed over the edge and hit his wrist, but he didn't even register the slight burn. His eyes were glued, wide and disbelieving, on the screen, on _Loki._ His expression was serious but Tony could tell the slight quirk of a smirk on his lips and the glint in his eyes. If it weren't for the background being his own lab he would have guessed it were a live feed - Loki was dressed the same as he was when he poofed into the limo. 

_"I am sure you will need a moment, so I can wait."_ Tony snorted and rolled his eyes. Smug bastard. But he did push his mug to the safety of the desktop. When he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back, Loki was speaking again. 

_"In your absence, I seemed to have stumbled across a type of video journal. Your spirit tells me it is a 'vlog',"_ Loki began. He sat elegantly, chin raised high and hands folded in his lap. Tony couldn't help but smile, even through his annoyance at the god. _"I have spent my days without you here in your workshop, becoming well acquainted with the pranks you have felled your comrades with. I rather enjoyed the prank played upon Thor - those sweet pastries shall be his undoing one day; I will see to it personally."_

Tony snorted, remembering that day. He got the biggest kick out of conning Clint into helping him open and dump out fifty boxes of poptarts. The look on Thor's face had been so worth it, especially the next day when they put all the poptarts back into their respected boxes like nothing had changed, even hot gluing the lids back down. God, Thor was so _easy._

_"I rather enjoyed myself, until I stumbled upon one file titled 'Seduction'."_ Here Loki's expression turned grim, and Tony swallowed audibly. _"My initial reaction was doubt and betrayal. I did not know what to expect, but I had believed you to be dishonest with me."_

"No!" Tony said automatically. He knew he was talking to a recording, but he couldn't even _believe_ that Loki would think that. "I'd never cheat on you, Loki. I wish you were here to _hear_ it so I could knock some damn sense into you." 

_"Your spirit cleared all of my doubts with the first video,"_ Loki continued. His expression softened and a small smile lifted his lips. _"I am ashamed to have ever doubted you, but I am certain you can understand my reasoning."_ In retrospect, Tony probably _could_ have titled that way better. 

_"I have seen nearly the entire saga. Seeing you, even as a recording of your past self, helped me with your absence. I feel you are over due an answer,"_ Loki said. 

Tony couldn't believe how _calm_ Loki was being about the whole thing. When he made the videos, he was nervous as hell. He never knew if someone would find them, god forbid that someone being _Loki,_ that he went in to each video with trepidation. His stomach flipped as the weight of what exactly Loki said hit him. _He has seen nearly the whole thing; does that mean -_

_"I shall start from the beginning,"_ Loki stated, as if this were a simple reading and not all of Tony's life literally on the line. _"At the beginning, I had assumed you were playing some sort of game. I felt it oddly convenient that you would engage me in conversation only to have that oaf bombard me. I had felt tricked, that day in the park, which explained my brash behaviour in the great forrest. I am sure you can understand."_

Yeah, Tony didn't blame him. Even he knew how it looked. _"That final meeting on the bridge pushed you to the forefront of my mind. There had to be a reason for why you did not act, why you did not attack. Seeing the videos explained the great cost you accepted that day for your actions. It began the seed of doubt amongst your comrades, even as you finally caught my attention."_

With each word, Tony felt lost. Loki's tone was conversational, as if speaking about the weather. He was just as he would be when they spoke face-to-face, which was good. That meant he wasn't pissed, because a pissed Loki was a deathly calm Loki, and this one was merely relaxed. Still, Tony's heart was in his throat as he kept his eyes glued to the screen. 

_"Seeking Thor for advice was quite clever of you,"_ Loki praised, a light smirk playing on his lips. _"He is usually rash at the best of times, but you played him quite well. I am proud."_ Working over Thor hadn't exactly been difficult; Loki was right. He swung his hammer more often than thought, but they all knew Thor wasn't a strategist. Tony knew he had been sneaky, but he felt better by saying he wasn't hurting Thor by picking his brain. Besides, even after Loki cropped up permanently, Thor _still_ hadn't put two-and-two together. 

Which was _not_ Tony's fault. 

_"Regardless, with or without Thor's inane influence, the winter night atop that building was quite the surprise. I confess, I had felt your attempt at tracing my magics and concealed myself after the bridge. That night, however, I felt the odd need to allow you to find me,"_ Loki continued, crossing his legs and leaning more comfortably back in his (Tony's) seat. _"I was not disappointed."_

Tony smiled - he knew that Loki enjoyed the book, even without really having to ask. When he moved in, he still continued to keep it. Tony would even go so far as to say that the god cherished it. 

_"As you know, it is still with me now. What you do not know is that - "_ Here Loki paused; he seemed to struggle with what he wanted to say, and Tony's stomach churned slightly. Loki's intensity was palpable when he again looked to the screen and continued: _" - is that...that book is the most thoughtful item another soul has ever gifted me. I do not think I have ever properly explained the importance to you. I thank you wholly, Anthony."_

Tony felt his cheeks flush quickly. Even without Loki being in the room with him, he could feel all of the emotion that was trying to be conveyed within those words and those sparkling eyes. Loki was never very good at expressing himself, and neither was Tony, honestly, but Tony tried and now he could see that Loki was trying, too. The knot that had settled in his chest loosened as the idea of Loki's avoidance being because he was going to leave him lessened. 

Loki cleared his throat slightly and flipped his crossed legs. _"You know of my enjoyment for knowledge, yet I cannot help but come back countless times to the tome you brought to me. I will continue to read to you whenever, and as frequently, as you request."_ Tony grinned - good, because he always slept his best when Loki read to him. He'd take that unlimited free pass, thankyouverymuch. 

_"After viewing these videos, I have come to understand several things that I had not before,"_ Loki said, drawing Tony's full attention once again. _"The first obviously being Dr. Banner's influence. I shall need to thank him in person for his role as your confidant and companion. I understand that you underwent scrutiny for your courtship - "_ Tony felt ashamed to hear Loki call it what it was, a courtship. It didn't much matter now, since it had all worked out, but he couldn't help the slight guilt. It wasn't like he _tricked_ Loki, after all. _" - but all the while you were never truly alone. Dr. Banner is an asset unlike any other."_

Tony felt a small swell of pride for Bruce. He really had gone far beyond what Tony should have asked of him; the doctor kept most of the heat from Clint and Natasha off of him at the Tower and Pepper used her relationship with Agent to keep S.H.I.E.L.D. from breathing too hot down his neck. She was the second and only person that knew what he was trying to pull. Tony never told Loki all the threats that fiery redhead had claimed to pass to Loki if the god hurt him; conflict of interest, he had decided. 

_"The day on the battlefield, where you had been so_ _**graciously**_ _picking up a dropped quarter in the perfect moment to dodge my sceptre, I realized more. After the discussion we had about the novel, I took an interest in observing you,"_ Loki said lightly, a soft sigh escaping his lips at the end of the sentence. _"It appeared upon revelation that the shadow I had left to protect you had none-too-gratefully blurted a key element of my spent time. I felt the need to keep you near, for reasons I did not understand at the time. In reflection, I now understand that then I was avoiding the fact that you had succeeded in encroaching into my mind. I thought of you often, and observing helped to stifle the obvious. Perhaps not as well as I had intended, but it placed me in the position that I still feel today."_

Tony felt the heat steal up his neck and plaster across his cheeks with what Loki said next: _"I feel the need to protect you, Anthony Stark. Then I did not understand, but now I am much more enlightened."_

The Tony of ten and even five years ago would have outwardly protested that he didn't need any damn protection, but the Tony of now appreciated it. Protectiveness and possessiveness were two key elements to Loki's affection, and Tony knew that it meant that Loki held him in high regard. Instead of protesting, now he only smiled warmly. If he had to let Loki take off a few villainous robot heads or kick Barton's ass sparing because he said something a little too off-handed and only Loki noticed the effect it had on him, then, yeah, Tony would take it. Happily. 

_"Which is why, once this vacation is over, Barton and I will be having a conversation about the black eye he bestowed to you after that day. I am nothing if not a vengeful god,"_ Loki said darkly, his lips stretching in that grin that showed too many teeth and even made Tony's spine shiver. The genius knew he may need to run interference, but maybe after the first or second punch. He can't play favourites, after all. 

Loki waved a hand flippantly, as if to dismiss the current turn of mood; Tony could practically hear the _moving on._ _"Also, your skills as a chef have continued to surprise me. I discovered rather quickly that you could not cook to save your own skin rather than that of another. Yet more reasons for me to thank Dr. Banner."_ Loki's eyes were sparkling with mirth and teasing but Tony couldn't help his groan. Loki got pretty far, especially since he knew he was talking about the sushi night. _"Reliving the experience through your video was quite entertaining. I discovered my enjoyment of the night had not dissipated in the slightest. Would it be too presumptuous of me to request more, sooner rather than later?"_

Tony couldn't help his smile - Loki was still his princely self, head cocked at the slightest tilt to suggest he could care either way if Tony were to answer him right then, but Tony was proud to say he _knew_ him. The tilt was a distraction from the real request buried in those half-lidded eyes. Loki had enjoyed himself then, Tony had been certain, but now he could see exactly how much. 

_"I appreciated your attention to detail and your meticulous precision. The inclusion of the apple and plum had been a delightful surprise, one I am certain a man of your talents can mimic perfectly,"_ Loki continued. Tony couldn't help but feel his ego boost a few points at Loki's offhanded praise, even knowing what the god was getting at. It was Loki's way of getting what we wanted without asking outright. The effect was lost, however - Loki had already asked directly once, and Tony would always fall over himself doing whatever Loki wanted, anyway. The point was always moot. 

Still, Tony smiled and felt himself nodding. "You got it, babe." 

_"Now, to move on to my final revelation,"_ Loki said stately. Tony's back stiffened - over so soon? There were so many other things Tony had done, even after the sushi night. One of which being - 

_"The little dabbling you performed in playing a Creator."_ Yup, there it was. Loki was a god, Thor was a god, but they were not the first; they had to be created. By Midgardian terminology, Loki was referring to _the_ God, or Allah, or Shiva, or whatever deity was credited with the beginning. Tony gulped - _that's_ exactly the one. 

Loki dropped his hands back to his lap, offscreen, as his lips curled into a small smirk. _"I must say, I am quite impressed by the lengths you went through to accomplish your goal. I can now fully understand why Dr. Banner referenced you on more than one occasion to a 'mad scientist'. To say I was surprised is a monumental understatement. As well as the effects."_ Here Loki's gaze turned heated; Tony subconsciously shuffled in his seat. 

_"I had expected to feel outraged at the deception, belittled at the trickery, but all I could feel was adoration. You began with nothing but small facts about my person, gathered by your own meager means. You may have not expected the outcome, but I shall allow you the reprieve of knowing that I am not bothered or angered, but rather impressed."_ Tony exhaled the breath he didn't realize he was holding - Loki wasn't pissed. That was good, right? His tone was calm, as usual, and he wasn't glaring daggers (that had a whole other meaning for the god, seeing as how he was a motherfucking _sorcerer)._ Tony drew his eyes back to the screen as Loki began speaking again. 

_"Here, this will come full circle,"_ the god said, his voice lowering. There was a sudden vulnerability to his tone, something that Tony had never heard before and set the genius on edge. _"As I watched myself through your eyes these past days, I came to a conclusion. I have done things of cowardice, not realizing the effects it would have on your person. You have been through countless trials, between fights with your own comrades and the unending waiting I unknowingly put you through. And for that - "_ Loki swallowed thickly; Tony watched his pale throat work, and couldn't help his own throat fighting back _something._ The trepidation in Loki's eyes mounted as he opened his mouth slowly to inhale and continue: _" - for that, I do_ _ **apologize,**_ _Anthony."_

Tony blinked, surprised - that was _it?_ All that worrying just to have it be an apology from Loki. Granted, Loki _never_ apologized for a damn thing, but Tony couldn't help his flood of relief. Here he thought this was going to be so much worse than it appeared. Still, the look on Loki's face said he wasn't done and it cut Tony's small relief short. 

_"To you, I appear infallible, for whatever reason. In truth, I cower behind my own inadequacies and pray that you do not see through me. However, even so early on, you understood my motives better than even I. For that, I am grateful. Were it not for your constant persistence I cannot say that I would be here, this day, to leave this video in hopes that you would watch and understand what I have come to see within myself,"_ Loki paused. His tone was soft, the softest Tony had ever heard the god use, even when Loki thought he wasn't paying attention and murmured something so sweet Tony would have to blink back tears (yeah, he knew Loki made him into a lovesick fool). The god lowered his gaze to the top of the desk and pressed his lips together. Tony felt himself creeping towards the edge of his chair the longer Loki remained silent. Whatever he needed to say was _important,_ if the very plain struggle on his face was anything to go on. 

_"Again,"_ Loki muttered, so quietly that Tony almost missed it. _"Again, a mere mortal can trump and reduce me to_ _ **this;**_ _I dare say you hardly_ _ **try,**_ _Anthony."_ When Loki looked back up to meet the screen, his eyes blazed with a determination that Tony felt light his own resolve. Loki wouldn't leave him - he had wanted Tony to see this, because he obviously didn't trust himself enough to say it in person. 

_"In these days, I have come to understand fully,"_ Loki began, tone strong and unwavering. _"Anthony, I must tell you that I - "_

Tony moved his hand back from the wireless mouse he hadn't realized he reached for. He folded his hands in his lap and stared at the screen. Loki, paused on the screen, looked back at him with eyes full of an emotion that he was obviously still struggling with. He was so beautiful; his braid still laid perfectly across his shoulder, wearing a shirt Tony had bought that matched his eyes perfectly. Those eyes were open and honest in a way that Tony had never seen before; as if all the walls Tony had been trying to climb over to get to that sheltered heart had crumbled in his absence and he was left with what he wanted, to himself, but he was suddenly afraid of the intensity. Emotions were unnecessary, an unstoppable crippling that Tony had locked away and refused to acknowledge before Loki. Now, he embraced them and used Loki as his crutch. Perhaps the god was beginning to feel the same. 

"Whatever you have to say," Tony whispered, reaching out to trail his fingers down the side of the recording's face. "I want to hear from _you._ I've waited this long; I'll continue until you're ready." 

"I did the same." Tony felt pretty proud of himself from not jumping feet into the air at the low voice behind him. He couldn't, however, stop himself from spinning around quickly to stand. 

Loki stood behind him, identical to the paused video, with his head tilted slightly as if Tony were a new scrutiny. Tony's heart rate slowed as he took in Loki's expression - still the ever-present barely-there smirk, but his eyes were so warm that Tony could feel a heat blossoming in his chest. Instead of spouting off a joke about his bad heart for the second time that day, Tony just smiled back softly. "When did you get here?" 

"Moments ago," Loki said vaguely. Tony wanted to step to him and bury his face against his neck, too relieved to know that Loki wasn't avoiding him to break up with him after all. After days apart, Tony felt his past loneliness gnawing deeply. He felt a hunger that he knew only Loki could abate; but instead of running over and succumbing to the temptation that Loki always seemed to manifest within him, Tony kept his position by the computer. 

"I guess I was too engrossed to hear you, then." 

"Yes, you seem to have an uncanny knowledge of my whereabouts," Loki said drily. Tony knew he was teasing, but it was still kind of annoying - he had just spent literally an hour _not_ knowing where Loki was, after all. 

"What did you mean?" Tony asked, ignoring his irritation. "What did you do the same with?" 

Loki avoided his gaze for the first time, stepping aside to reveal one of Tony's worktables cleared of its usual paraphernalia to now hold a bottle of the Screaming Eagle wine that Tony had introduced to Loki. He had made a good call to order multiple cases all those months ago. 

"I believe there are things we need to discuss," Loki answered. He waved a hand towards the small setup he had created, with the two glasses already freshly poured. Tony felt himself nodding before Loki even finished. "Will you care to join me?" 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, sorry. I really didn't mean for another cliffhanger, but...it happened. :3 Either way, I've got maybe another chapter and an epilogue here before this story comes to a close. It's winding down, sadly. But please tell me your thoughts! I love to hear them. :)


	10. Eve of Things to Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Loki have quite a bit to discuss. Let's see, shall we?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, I know it's literally been two months since I updated this. I am SO sorry. I've been very, VERY distracted by a new fic I'm working on. It has sidelined everything else. But I received a piece of wonderful fanart from Lotolle! (Here's the link: lotolle.tumblr.com/post/126722960826 (I dunno how to hide with html - sorry!)) But go check it out! It really kicked my ass into this chapter.  
> Sadly, there will be just one more. I promise it won't be a million years from now too. So enjoy!!

* * *

**_\- Part 10: Eve of Things to Come -_ **

* * *

_"Will you care to join me?"_

Tony was nodding before Loki even finished his sentence. "Yeah, I will." 

Loki took a step back and waved his arm loosely, indicating that Tony take the side closest to the monitor. The genius took one step carefully, his legs feeling oddly wobbly. Loki's video hadn't been very long at all, but it seemed he had forgotten how to walk. Loki was already sitting before Tony even touched the table; the wine glasses shifted slightly as he sat down. Loki threw him a concerned glance, but Tony just waved it off. 

"So you liked the wine, huh?" He asked instead, already knowing the answer. Loki smirked slightly and took up the glass by its stem. 

"I believe we have already established that," he answered lightly. Tony grinned. 

"Yeah, you're right," Tony said. "I was wondering if you'd find my stash of it around here. I had a few bottles flown in for us before we landed. I was saving it for something special." 

"Oh?" Loki asked, swirling the deep purple liquid in the glass. "What did you have in mind?" 

Tony recognized a trap when he saw one, but it was _Loki -_ the god was literally the embodiment of all things Tony had issues resisting. He cleared his throat and drew his own glass up. 

"Well, if I _hadn't_ been called away, I would have made you breakfast in bed everyday with a glass, forced you to watch lame movies with me on the couch with multiple bottles, take a drunken midnight swim outside which would have led to drunken midnight _showers,_ and if I was _nice_ enough - " 

Loki's low chuckling caused Tony to trail off, his grin from daydreaming dipping fondly. The god still held his glass in one hand but covered his mouth slightly with the other to hide his growing smile. Tony swallowed against the sudden lump in his throat - yeah, Loki was _gorgeous._ He really must have done something right, _somewhere,_ to have this man laughing and smiling in front of him. He didn't dare credit a deity - _fuck no,_ this was all his doing and science. 

For the first time in a while, Tony Stark knew he didn't fuck anything up. As long as he could still make Loki smile, he would do anything. 

"I see now why there were so many bottles," Loki said after getting his light laughter under control. Tony loved how his eyes shone with mirth. "It is a shame that your plans were ruined." 

Now it was Tony's turn to laugh. "Hey, we're here until Saturday and, last I checked, it's only Tuesday _night._ Who's to say we don't just chug a bottle or two and go skinny dipping?" 

Loki laughed again, the sound low and fond. At least, it _sounded_ fond. "Perhaps, after our business has been seen to." 

Tony's smile dipped slightly. "Yeah, I know." 

Loki still continued to smile, seemingly unaware of Tony's rise in nerves. "I can sense your trepidation - why is it that before your technology you are so calm, but when faced without it the tides shift?" 

"I could ask the same of _you,"_ Tony blurted. It sounded much rougher than he had intended, but since Loki brought it up first he had to know. "You had no problem telling me that you missed me over HUD, but when I asked you in the limo you literally _ran away."_

Loki blinked, surprised by Tony's outburst, while the genius himself gulped for air. All the words had left him in a rush, his adrenaline kicking in and making his heart pound faster. He stole a glance at Loki, knowing exactly the emotions he had playing over his own face - fight or flight kicked in when he noticed the shame in the god's eyes before he quickly looked away. Tony loosened his grip on the wine glass, knowing the glass would shatter if he didn't. 

"Why did you leave?" He asked, his voice low. "All I wanted to do was see you and you couldn't seem bothered enough to hang around." 

Loki drew the wine to his lips and took a sip. Tony never looked away, knowing that if he did he might just take off himself. They _never_ fought amongst themselves - there was always an outside influence, the Avengers or Fury or propaganda or tabloids, but never did Tony have an issue with Loki until now. He was _hurt,_ dammit, and he wanted an answer. 

"I had business elsewhere that required my attentions," Loki answered after a long moment of silence. Tony really couldn't help his huff. 

"Seriously? The day I come back from being gone for days and you're suddenly _busy?_ That's a shitty excuse if I've ever heard one, and we've _both_ heard mine," Tony scoffed. Loki's eyes met his in a blaze, narrowed and irate. Tony immediately wanted to take it back, to make the anger go away and bring back the light mood from before, but he was upset. Loki knew where he was and what he was doing - didn't he deserve the same respect? 

Loki drew a deep breath through his nose and set his glass down. "Perhaps _shitty_ by _your_ standards," he snapped, and Tony realized how rare it was that he heard Loki cuss. "But true nonetheless. You will know in time." 

Time - there was _that_ again. Tomorrow would be their solid year together, and here they were _fighting._ Granted it was a tame fight but had the potential to escalate. Tony needed to put a stop to it now before Loki just up and vanished to wherever the fuck he went when he wasn't with him. If the hour he had spent wondering where he had been was bad enough, Tony certainly did _not_ want to wake up alone in the morning. 

So, he drew a breath and sighed. "Look, I'm sorry, Lokes. But you have to understand how that looked, right? I saw you for less than five minutes after being in another country and then you disappeared. Made me feel like - " Tony swallowed quickly. "It wasn't _great."_

Some of Loki's anger dissolved as his expression softened. "I do apologize, Anthony. It was for the best, and you will see - " 

"For the _best?"_ Tony interjected; his tone rose in disbelief, edging on hysterical. So much for taking the high ground. Loki snapped his mouth shut as he continued: "So me wandering around the house wondering if you'd pop up somewhere was _for the best?_ Dammit Loki, I thought - I thought you were getting ready to _leave_ me. I expected to not even _see_ you for hours, or at least until you'd decided the best time to come break the news, if at _all."_ He swallowed harshly, working his throat to get rid of the lump that decided to take up camp suddenly. His eyes stung but he ignored it. "That was _not_ okay. Like, _at all._ If it wasn't for that video, I'd still be expecting it. Hell, I kind of still _do - "_

_"Enough."_ Loki's sharp tone ended Tony's tirade abruptly. Tony looked up from where he had been staring at his hands, not wanting to even _look_ at Loki because, _god,_ if he was right and Loki was just _waiting_ to tell him he didn't want to hear it. Loki was _it_ for him - the whole enchilada, insanely intelligent, drop-dead gorgeous, funny, deadly, mischievous, sexy - everything and _anything_ Tony could ever want in a partner. Fuck, if he left...no doubt Bruce would be the one to find him in the sorry-ass state he would become. 

But...but Loki didn't _look_ guilty. He didn't look like he was harbouring any 'Kill Tony Stark' information. In fact, he looked just the opposite. His brow was knit together in a worried fashion, his eyes wide and _still_ the shade of purest cut emerald Tony hade ever seen. Tony felt floored - what could a being like Loki _ever_ see in a fuck up like him? _Shit._

"Anthony, calm yourself," Loki said softly, snaking a hand across the worktable and wrapping it over Tony's clenched fist. He was shaking, his hand clenched so tightly, but at the feeling of Loki's cool fingers grazing his knuckles he relaxed. "I am not departing, nor have I any _want_ to." 

Tony didn't want to admit how much relief those words brought him. "...yeah?" 

Loki smiled softly. "Yes." 

Tony smiled back, albeit sheepishly. "Promise?" 

Loki quirked an eyebrow at him but nodded. "I promise." 

"Oh, _great,"_ Tony said with a content sigh. "Now that _that's_ outta the way, let's chug this bottle and hit the pool, huh?" 

Loki chuckled but shook his head. "After I have said my peace, Anthony." 

Tony nodded - right. Loki started this, _he_ obviously had adult things to talk about while Tony just huffed and puffed like an overgrown child. Loki didn't seem to mind, drawing the glass to his lips again for another sip. His hand never left Tony's, which Tony was fine with. When he set the glass back down, he leveled a gaze that was nearly unreadable. 

"When earlier I said I had done the same," Loki began, reminding Tony of his question before shit hit the fan. "I was referring to your last video, similar to my own. You were in London, after departing from your flight. I...stopped it before anything was said." Loki paused. "I wanted to hear it from _you."_

Tony swallowed - he knew exactly what Loki was talking about, which video he was talking about. He knew damn well what he had said, and the revelation it had brought included the fear he had felt at believing Loki would leave him. Imagine - finally confessing and having to watch the sorcerer leave forever. Tony very quickly shook the thought from his head and tried to focus on Loki now, _here,_ and definitely _not_ leaving. 

"Before you continue, I do wish to lessen your burden," Loki said, his ever-present smirk returning. Tony flipped their hands and squeezed, glad that Loki squeezed back. 

"Should I overstep, do let me know." The god paused, took a breath that only Tony would have noticed to be shaky, before continuing: "For our time apart I have come to realize how much of my time you occupy. To be able to see you, even the past you, alleviated pangs that I am certain I otherwise would have felt. The first and most obvious the longing I felt for your company. It is still difficult for me to explain, but you are here now and I no longer feel the draw of solitude. There were often times whence you were off to battle that I felt unwell but had no name for it. Now, I am enlightened." 

Tony couldn't help but smile - literally _no one_ spoke like that anymore. Even Thor, born of Asgard and raised alongside Loki, could not even come _close_ to the talent Loki possessed with words. He supposed the 'silver-tongue' title pretty much covered it, amongst other things. 

"I am not what I once was. I have seen and done deeds of dark magnitude, and yet you have been willing to forgive and see beyond that, to what I truly am. For that, I am grateful - for you have given me courage to say my thanks." Loki paused, stroking his thumb along Tony's knuckles. His grip intensified but Tony didn't pull away. He wasn't just a technological genius - he could safely say he _knew_ Loki, and from the god's shift in demeanor, Tony knew he was getting to the good stuff. 

"In my thanks, it goes beyond words. I wished to convey in actions where words failed me, and still I seemed to have failed. The mere fact of your doubts brought my faults to light, for I never should have given you the option." 

Tony frowned. _"Loki - "_

"Be silent, Anthony; I will not hear you defend me to myself. I have failed you, and am aware of my shortcomings. Now, allow me respite to fix it." Loki paused, waiting for an acknowledgement or to see if Tony would protest. He did not, instead nodding. Loki smirked again and continued: "As I said, I am not what I once was. I am callous, raw, pained - and yet, you seem to still desire me. For what little I know of kindnesses now has been because of you. I cannot say that I begin to understand why, but I can say that I am _grateful."_ Loki drew another breath and squeezed Tony's hand again. Tony didn't wince, long used to the strength of the other man. 

"Until recent events, I would not have believed myself to be a creature capable of love, least of all recognize or reciprocate it." Loki said it so carefree that Tony froze. It took a moment for his mind to catch up with Loki's words, blinking when he saw Loki's confident smirk turn to a shy smile. 

"Now, what did the end of your video say, Anthony?" Loki asked, drawing his hand back and folding his arms over the work table. Tony blinked again, feeling a smile break out across his face. He felt like he could die just then, and be fine. Knowing what Loki insinuated was more than enough. 

"I said how beautiful you looked, waking up to answer my call with your hair a mess and your eyes still hazy from sleep," Tony said softly, still smiling. "I said how much I wanted to be there with you again, instead of halfway across the world. I said that I missed you, that I hoped you wouldn't burn the house down out of boredom." Loki snorted, making Tony's smile widen. "I said that I couldn't wait to get home to you, to tell you that I - that I was damaged goods, but if you'd have me, I'd love you _forever."_

Loki's eyes sought his, wide and expressive in a way that both frightened and excited Tony. _He_ did that, caused that look of desperation that he shouldn't find such joy in. "Do you mean that?" 

"Yes," he said, in echo to Loki moments before. He knew what was next. 

"Do you _promise?"_ Loki whispered, his voice shaking just slightly. Tony saw the draw of his shoulders, the clench of his hands. He was preparing to bolt, Tony knew - if he said the wrong thing, Loki would be gone in a flash (and no doubt, half of Malibu too). Tony held so much power in his hands; the ability to create or destroy, a different feeling entirely from when he flew in the suit. If this was what became of Loki's love for him, he would gladly keep it safe with his whole being. 

"I promise," he answered. "I love you, Loki. I knew from the beginning I was out of my mind to even _try,_ but I'm glad I did. You're _it,_ babe." 

"I am glad to hear you say that," Loki answered, his eyes softening with his smile. He stood abruptly, surprising Tony and rattling the bottle and glasses of wine. He seized Tony by the collar of his shirt and hauled him forward. Tony hissed when his thighs slammed against the metal of the table but was quickly distracted by Loki's lips claiming his own. 

The kiss was a far cry from the chaste mess they shared in the limo. Loki moved his lips with bruising claim, nipping and sucking with all the usual finesse that made Tony literally weak in his knees. He couldn't stand, his full weight supported by the table and the strength of the god who loved him, and Tony was entirely content with going along for the ride. 

Loki trailed hot kisses down his neck to his collar, forcing Tony to wrap his arms around his neck to prevent an embarrassing slide off the table. "Now, what had you suggested? The pool, if memory serves?" 

Tony nodded as he bit back a moan. "Uh, yes _please._ You're wearing too much." 

Loki's chuckles vibrated through his chest and tickled his throat. "I suddenly see the appeal to skinny dipping, was it?" 

Tony couldn't stop the moan this time. "Oh _absolutely."_

Loki kissed and bit his way back up to Tony's mouth. "Anything to have you at my mercy, Anthony." Tony wrapped his hand around Loki's beautiful braid and pulled _\- hard._ The god hissed, allowing his head to be pulled back. Anthony pressed his lips to the pulse point below Loki's ear, feeling the heat and pressure course beneath his soft skin. It was then that Tony wondered when the tide had shifted - when had he stopped being the instigator? When had Loki taken over, drawing Tony further and further in? 

"That's _not_ hard," Tony breathed, hearing Loki growl as he teleported them away, upstairs. Tony stripped quickly, not at all ashamed; soon Loki was naked before him and devouring his mouth once more. They hardly made it to the pool - Tony wrapped one of his legs around Loki's hip, enticing the god to lift him the rest of the way. He did so without preamble and drew Tony close, the genius gasping from his erection trapped between their abdomens and the telltale nudge against his ass. 

Still, Loki managed to bring them outside and to the edge of the pool through plenty of fumbling and groans. He paused near the pool ladder, obviously deciding the best course of action before Tony simply leaned back and pulled them both into the water. 

Tony grinned at the look of surprise on Loki's face before they hit the water; he scrambled away and surfaced near the shallow end, laughing as he gulped for air. The genius looked around, expecting Loki to be above water and plotting against him for his trick. The god was nowhere in sight. Tony backed against the wall of the pool and wiped his face - the moonlight made the water shimmer like a mirror. Despite the unnatural blue the water took, he still couldn't see for shit. 

A hand wrapped around his ankle and Tony drew a sharp breath; in a second he was back below water and staring up at Loki as his back hit the pool floor. Loki smirked smugly, his long hair freed from his braid and flowing elegantly around his face. Tony smiled and pushed himself back up, surfacing only a second before Loki. 

"Sneaky, Stark," Loki muttered, stalking towards where Tony was already backing against the pool wall again. 

"Can you blame me?" Tony asked cheekily. "I learned from the best." 

"In that light, I suppose not," Loki answered. Tony felt the edge of the pool cold against his back; Loki loomed closer still, now bracing his arms around Tony's shoulders. "You are a quick study." 

"Yeah well, tell me something I _don't_ know," Tony challenged, grinning. 

Loki smirked and leaned towards his ear. "Perhaps the neighbors miles from here would be interested in knowing exactly how much I _missed_ you, my love." 

Tony swallowed, a delicious shiver racing up his spine from Loki's words and the press of his lips, unusually chilled from the pool water. "It would be rude to assume, Lokes." 

"Then I _assume_ you have no qualms?" Loki breathed against his neck, breath hot. He paused a moment. "You smell _intoxicating."_

Tony couldn't help the bark of laughter he gave. "No, no qualms here, babe." 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you thought! :) I know, I'm terrible to cut it off right there, but I didn't feel like this story needed it, ya know?


	11. Beyond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter: Tony and Loki exchange their anniversary gifts and Clint might have some explaining to do.

* * *

_**\- Part 11: Beyond -** _

* * *

It wasn't quite noon when Loki awoke, the light tint on the windows gone entirely. Sunlight snaked across the floor and bedspread to tease his edge of consciousness, forcing the god to open his eyes reluctantly. He blinked, adjusting. 

The room was bathed in soft morning light. Loki settled further into his pillow, sighing. He felt the lack of warmth beside him immediately even without checking; he closed his eyes and sighed again, reminded of waking up alone days prior. 

Loki did the same now as he did then - he rolled over and buried his face in Anthony's pillow. He took a deep breath and inhaled, the scent fresh and strong from the inventor himself sleeping beside him. Loki smiled softly and closed his eyes, pulling the pillow close. He knew Anthony wasn't far, perhaps in the lab, but a part of him very much wanted to draw him close. 

After the words and actions of the night before, Loki was feeling incredibly satisfied. Even waking up alone, he was still nude and curled around his partner's pillow. He hardly had _want_ to complain. Anthony had been more than accepting of his feelings, even without knowing what that would entail. Loki, however, did not believe his gift would be unwelcome. 

"Master Laufeyson." Loki _hummed,_ letting JARVIS know he heard him. "Sir is presently on his way to greet you." 

"My thanks, Spirit," Loki answered, sitting up. He pushed Anthony's pillow away and ran a hand through his hair. The door to their bedroom opened to Anthony walking backwards, kicking the door further away before spinning. He had a tray in his hands, complete with two plates and two full glasses of wine. Loki couldn't help but feel a grin forming. 

"I see those were not empty promises," the god said as Anthony walked closer, his grin wide and toothy. 

"Yeah, well, I decided how _great_ the idea was and thought I'd give it a shot," he answered, his tone slightly sheepish. The inventor rested the tray on Loki's thighs and sat beside him, his legs angled off the bed, as he moved the wine glasses to the nightstand. "I won't say it's gonna be any good, but I tried." 

Loki glanced down at the browned omelettes and just-on-the-wrong-side-of-dark toast and felt his grin soften fondly. "I never doubt your abilities." 

Anthony seemed to preen under his praise. "That makes one of us, at least." Anthony laughed at the look Loki shot him. "I'm kidding." 

"Undoubtably," Loki answered, drawing up a fork. Anthony slid closer and did the same, watching Loki earnestly. Loki pretended to not notice, instead cutting a corner of the browned omelette. Cheese and bacon oozed out, striking Loki as funny. Leave it to Anthony to make something edible look _in_ edible only to say 'Just kidding!' and have it be entirely fine. As Loki chewed, the egg slightly crunchy, he smiled. 

"Well?" Anthony asked, his voice relaxed but his braced posture and bright eyes belied his anticipation. Loki swallowed and continued to smile. 

"Wonderful," he answered. Anthony visibly relaxed, a broad grin breaking across his lips. 

"Yeah? I'm so glad, babe. This was _not_ easy, but, you know - can't break an omelette without making eggs or whatever. I dunno," Anthony said, waving his hand. Loki watched his lover eat, practically shoveling the burnt food down and munching on toast that could seriously use some butter, but he smiled. 

A warmth swelled in Loki's chest; he wouldn't have Anthony any other way. 

Anthony gestured to Loki's food. "Not hungry?" 

Loki shook his head and drew up his fork again. "Lost in thought, is all." 

Anthony grinned, toast crumbs gathering in the corner of his goatee. "Oh yeah? Would it have anything to do with _this_ stud?" He pointed to his chest and waggled his eyebrows. Loki raised a thin eyebrow. 

"Oh not at all," he drawled, fighting down a grin at Anthony's crestfallen expression. "I do suggest you vacate should my _true_ love return - he is not one for sharing." 

Anthony gently moved their shared tray from Loki's thighs, his touch lingering over the duvet. "Where is he?" 

"I wish I knew," Loki continued with a sigh. "To leave me alone on such a day is quite unlike him." 

"Sounds like he isn't very deserving, then," the inventor teased, bracing a hand on the pillow behind Loki. "What would it take to steal you away?" 

Loki quirked a small smirk and brought a hand to his chin, pretending to think. "Why, nothing as of yet. Alas, I do seem rather fond of him." 

Anthony huffed and rolled his eyes. "No persuasion? I'm _very_ wealthy." 

"So it would seem," Loki answered. Anthony leaned closer, practically replacing his body with the tray he had moved. "I am not in need of such comforts." 

"Well, if money isn't the way to your bed, how about skill? I've never left my lover dissatisfied," Anthony offered. Loki could feel his breath against his lips; Anthony's other hand found its way to his bicep and stroked languidly. Loki smirked to cover his light shiver. 

"Neither has he," Loki replied. Anthony twisted his lips into a soft pout. "I am afraid I must decline - not only have I grown fond of him, it seems to have developed into a rather particular case of affection." 

Anthony's bottom lip jutted out even further. "Nothing I can say, huh?" 

Loki closed the distance between them, his lips barely grazing Anthony's as he spoke. "Not at all." 

Anthony grinned and pressed his lips quickly to Loki's in a soft peck. "Well, he sounds like a lucky guy." 

"Perhaps _luck_ is not the correct phrase," Loki challenged, passing another quick kiss. "In my _expert opinion - "_

_"Expert opinion?_ Shit, Lo', you're sounding like _me."_

Loki chuckled. "Perhaps. I have never known you to devalue yourself." 

Anthony rolled his eyes. "Okay, _whatever._ In your _expert opinion - "_

"I deem him to be irreplaceable, cherished," Loki drawled, enjoying the soft flush staining his love's cheeks. "Most importantly amongst those, loved by a god who thrives on uncertainty and chaos." 

Anthony grinned. "What exactly does that say for me?" 

Loki licked his lips just to catch Anthony staring. "I suppose you shall wait and see." 

"I love you, Loki," Anthony whispered, leaning just the last breath between them. Loki met him softly, sighing into the kiss. The night before had been a whirlwind of passion, strongly overdue. Anthony had only been gone for a few days, but neither had been fully prepared for the distance. 

"As do I, my love," Loki breathed, breaking the kiss enough to speak. Anthony smiled and gently claimed his lips again. 

Anthony tilted his chin, deepening the kiss. Loki wrapped a strong arm around his waist and pulled, coaxing the other into his lap. Once Loki was satisfied with the change of angle, he immediately shifted the somewhat innocent kiss down a different path. Within seconds, Anthony began to moan and rock his hips; it was a perfect reminder that Loki was, in fact, still nude beneath the duvet. As much as Loki would have loved to continue, there were still things to discuss. He pressed a hand to his partner's chest and pushed lightly until Anthony drew back. 

"Everything okay?" Anthony asked, his breath quick and his tone low. Loki smiled softly and nodded. 

"Very," he answered, drawing a tentative smile from Anthony and erasing a bit of the doubt in his honey eyes. "I have a gift for you." 

"And, as wonderful timing, your delivery is at the door, Sir," JARVIS announced, making Anthony grin. 

"Me first!" He cheered, swooping in for another kiss before bouncing off the bed and leaving Loki more than slightly disturbed. "As much as I hate to say, put some cloths on and come to the living room!" He slipped from the room quickly, only to pop his head back in a second later. "Oh, and grab the wine." 

Loki nodded mutely as he disappeared again. The god simply shrugged, curious to see what his lover had planned. With a wave of his hand the tray disappeared and he was clothed in loose lounge wear. He paused to brush his teeth and take the wine before heading for the living room. 

Loki looked around the spacious room carefully, not entirely sure what to expect. "Anthony?" 

"Over here, babe." Loki turned towards the window walls. Anthony stood with both of his hands behind his back and a broad grin on his face. "Go ahead and put those glasses down - this is a two-hander." 

Loki did as he was asked and stood slightly awkward. "Should I be doing something?" 

"No, no, well, _maybe,"_ Anthony countered. He bit his lower lip. "Ya know, sit on the couch." Loki looked behind him and moved, sitting on the wide white furniture. Anthony shuffled his weight from foot to foot nervously. 

"Are you well?" Loki asked carefully. Anthony nodded quickly. 

"Absolutely! Just, uh, well..." He brought a hand quickly to his goatee, his other nervous habit, before squawking and shoving his hand back behind himself. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" 

Loki narrowed his eyes. "Anthony, _what_ have you got?" 

"Well, I wasn't really sure what to get you for our anniversary," Anthony began. He paused, obviously struggling for words. The slight annoyance Loki felt disappeared as his lover shuffled. Never would he admit it, but Anthony was terribly adorable when he wasn't trying. "And, well, I _really_ had no idea; but I remembered this one time, a few months back, when Fury was really on our case." 

Loki remembered - there had been a scene of unusual suicides in Baltimore, all people of high social or political standing, and none of which had been exhibiting any early suicidal signs. The god had been away to another realm for a few days prior, having just returned to walk into the hands of S.H.I.E.L.D. custody. Anthony had fought long and hard about his innocence, but Fury was convinced he was behind the suicides via mind control. Loki escaped, as was expected, and Anthony found him hours later. 

"I spent a long time looking for you," Anthony said softly. "I kept thinking 'This is it - this is what's going to take you from me.' For some reason, you stuck around, and hell, I'm _so_ glad you did. 

"I decided that, for the times when I _know_ I'm going to be an ass, I want you to have something to turn to that's still here, with _me_ and not on another planet, so I can always find you," Anthony finished. He cleared his throat and stepped over to the couch to stand before Loki. "Uh, close your eyes." 

Loki quirked an eyebrow but did as asked. For another, he never would. 

"Hold out your hands," Anthony said softly. Loki swallowed as he cupped his palms together loosely and hovered over his lap. A soft warmth settled in his palms, surprising Loki. A heartbeat pressed against his thumb as he opened his eyes. 

A small kitten sat in his palms, literally the _size_ of his palms. She purred immediately when their eyes met, opening her mouth for a wide yawn. Loki began to smile. She was all white except for the tip of her tiny tail, her paws, and the left side of her face. All pieces were solid black. The discolouration continued to her eyes, gorgeous as they were - one green and one a curious colour that Loki immediately recognized. 

"Why Anthony," he began. "She has your eye." Anthony, who had been shifting nervously immediately after passing over the kitten, leaned around to check himself. 

"Huh. You're right. Well, she's got _your_ eye, too." 

Loki smirked. "So she does." 

Loki scratched the kitten's chin, prompting more purring and a large yawn. She was so small, so fragile. Loki hardly shouldn't have been surprised that Anthony remembered - to escape custody and the rest of the Avengers that day, Loki had turned himself into a cat and scrambled out into New York. Anthony found him in the park just as the stray female feline population began to close in. 

"Wait - _she?"_ Loki looked up and nodded, bringing the sleepy kitten to his chest. Anthony groaned. "I ordered a _boy._ Now she's gonna be all over you, dammit." 

Loki let out such a sharp laugh that the kitten jumped, her small paws clawing at Loki's shirt. The god just continued to laugh, making Anthony grin. "I'm serious, you know." 

"I have no doubt," Loki answered. He leaned against the couch and allowed the kitten to clamour up to his neck. "She is beautiful, Anthony. What shall we name her?" 

Anthony looked down at the carpet, toeing at the white fabric carefully. "I only had _boy_ names." 

"Surely you can think of something suitable," Loki teased, reaching for one of Anthony's hands. The genius allowed himself to be pulled to the couch where Loki promptly tucked his forehead against his chin, similar to the kitten against him. Anthony turned to press a kiss to his hair and sighed. 

"Lily," he said after a moment. "She's white, and sweet. I know you'll train her well; she's already docile. Plus, she's comforting." 

Loki _hummed_ and rubbed his chin against the kitten's back. "How do you care for Lily?" 

A soft mew and purr was his answer. Loki smiled and looked back at Anthony. "Lily it is." Anthony grinned back. 

"Do you like her?" He asked softly, pressing his palms to Loki's abdomen. The god nodded as his fingers skimmed the edge of his shirt. 

"Yes," he answered. "Thank you." 

"You're welcome," Anthony answered, pressing a kiss to Loki's temple. "I was worried you wouldn't, that this wouldn't happen - I'm glad I was wrong." 

"As am I," Loki answered. He dropped his hands to cover Anthony's gently. "Now, will you allow me my gift?" 

"Duh," Anthony teased, chuckling. "Like I would say _no."_

Loki sighed. "I certainly hope you keep that in mind." 

"What's that mean?" Anthony asked, all traces of teasing gone from his tone. Loki grew thoughtful, ignoring the tensing of the man he leaned on. 

"I shall say this - for my tardiness, I was searching. There was a particular man who owed me a favour, of sorts. I was collecting on his debt." Loki decided to omit the 'favour' was not killing him. "He bestowed me with my gift to you." 

Loki waved his right hand, his heart suddenly in his throat. Should Anthony say no, Loki would simply keep it until he was ready. _If_ he was ready. Loki knew he was a hard man to deal with, let alone live with and love. Would he say no? Had he completely misjudged all of Anthony's affections? 

Still, it was entirely too late now - situated in Loki's fingers was his prize, one of Idunn's elusive golden apples of eternal youth. The apple was clean and polished, catching the sunlight and reflecting it gently. Loki held the apple carefully, his heart beating fast. "This, my love, is an apple of eternal youth. Bestowed to those only deemed worthy by Odin or Idunn herself." 

"How did you get one?" Anthony asked, his voice barely above a whisper. 

"It matters not," Loki answered evasively. He felt Anthony's sigh stir his hair. 

"It sure as hell does if you _stole_ it," Anthony countered quickly. It was Loki's turn to sigh. 

"Do not belittle my trials," Loki said. "I am well aware of this cost to my person, should my reputation have time still to wither. That is not the topic at hand." 

"So this apple, it makes me...?" Anthony asked. 

"Immortal," Loki answered softly. He could still feel his heart beating wildly, and now was convinced Anthony felt it as well. "Should you wish it, this shall keep us together as long as you desire. Do not feel bound - should you not long for me, you shall have to freedom to go wherever you wish. I will not fault you." Loki heard the hardening to his tone towards the end, unable to help himself. The thought of Anthony's attentions to be fleeting left him cold and bitter. 

Anthony's hands on his abdomen were warm, as the genius always was, reminding Loki that he was here now, and that was important, all that mattered. Perhaps a year isn't quite enough time for mortal standards, but Loki was more than willing to do what he could to make Anthony happy. 

"Babe, I already told you I was yours forever," he finally said, his breath warm against Loki's neck. "Granted, I didn't know you could make that _literal._ To be with you, though, I'll take it. I'd do anything for you, so long as you'll have me." 

Loki looked up at the brunet, surprised to see such a wide smile on his face. "I do have _one_ concern, though." 

_"Anything,"_ Loki answered. He sat up, catching Lily before she slid too far down his shirt. Anthony took the apple from his hand gently, staring at the golden flesh. 

"I feel like this isn't fair for Lily. Cats hate apples," he answered, tone light. Loki couldn't help but smile, the bundle in question still purring against his chest. 

"She shall have her time, my love," Loki answered. Anthony smiled softly, his honey eyes bright. 

"I sure as hell hope so." 

"I promise you." 

* * *

Tony sat with a huge grin on his face, his back against the wall. He had a towel over one shoulder and a slightly-larger Lily on the other, sliding carefully down into his lap. Tony dropped one hand over the kitten's back and scratched her rump. 

"Hey honey," he cooed, making the kitten look up at him. She wore a red and gold collar with a bell that had her name on a tag riveted into the side, as well as Loki's mobile number. They allowed her free reign throughout the Tower, but she was never far from Loki. 

Loki was, at the moment, otherwise preoccupied. Tony pulled his attention back towards the show before him. 

Tony would by lying if he said he wasn't surprised when Clint requested him to spare. Well, not so much the asking, but that Loki instead took him up on it. 

Now, Tony was treated to the best sight of his entire life. Loki, who had agreed to spare with Clint _mano y mano,_ pulled his hair back in the braid Tony like and wore clothes he picked out (Clint immediately set in that yoga pants weren't meant for sparing, but Loki was showing quite the contrary). Much to Tony's delight, Loki had Clint pinned with his face pressed into the blue mats and wasn't letting up. 

"Do you retire?" Loki asked calmly, hardly a sweat breaking out over his brow. Clint, on the other hand, seemed to be having trouble breathing. 

"Gah, _yes!"_ He snapped, gasping when Loki finally stepped away. He removed his foot from the archer's back and none-too-gently dropped his arm. Clint groaned and pulled his arm to his chest, rubbing his shoulder. "This is you going _easy?_ Fuck, even _Thor_ doesn't do this shit." 

"Thor isn't a strategist!" Tony called, laughing when Clint flipped him the bird. 

"Stand up, Barton," Loki said, tossing over a towel that landed directly over his face. "You shall have a moment before we continue." 

Clint groaned again as Loki walked away, crossing over to where Tony sat on his bench. He took the water bottle Tony offered and drained it, pausing to scratch Lily's ears when she stood and rubbed against his leg. "Are you enjoying yourself?" 

"God _yes,"_ Tony answered, grinning. "I'm surprised you're going so hard on him. Not that I'm complaining." 

Loki smirked. "Well, short of killing him, I do intend to cause pain." 

Tony grinned, knowing exactly why and what Loki was referring to. "Yeah, I know. I suppose I should thank you, then." 

Loki nodded as he set the bottle back down. "I suppose." He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Tony's temple. "Now, watch this next, my love. Barton may just be wishing for death before long." 

Tony happily watched Loki walk away (fuck those _pants)_ as he pulled Lily up from following after him. He listened to Loki call out to Clint to ready himself as JARVIS called out the countdown. Within seconds, Loki had Clint whining again. 

"Hey." Tony grinned and looked to his left, seeing Bruce walk up. "Am I missing the show?" 

"Oh yeah," Tony said, patting the bench beside him. "Have a seat." 

Bruce nodded and sat down, Lily immediately crawling into his lap. He dropped a large hand over her back and patted. "Does Clint even _know_ what he did?" 

Tony shook his head and laughed. "Nope. That's the best part. Loki is totally getting revenge for that black eye from _forever_ ago, and he has no damn idea." 

Bruce chuckled. "I suppose he deserves it. It was pretty uncalled for." 

"True that," Tony answered with a firm nod. "Still gives me nightmares." 

Bruce rolled his eyes and dropped his attention to Lily. She purred loudly, almost drowning out Clint's frustrated groans. Tony turned back to the show, watching Loki with a small smile on his face. Whenever the god helped him spare, the whole experience ended up being far _more_ enjoyable. 

"About your results..." Bruce began softly, tilting his head closer to Tony. Tony nodded to show he was listening. "Everything is healing at a rapid rate. Your liver hardly has any scars anymore, and in about another week your body won't even _need_ the reactor anymore." 

Tony dropped a hand to his chest, where the reactor lay beneath his shirt. The cool metal was too much a part of him now that he hardly imagined life without it. He dealt with the mild pain if he slept on his stomach, he had salves to reduce the scaring - hell, Loki had even taken to massaging around the shell if the discomfort became too much. It was so much a part of him now that he doubted he could live without it, even if his body could. 

"That's amazing," Tony said instead, his eyebrows creeping to his hairline. "To be honest, part of me didn't expect it to work." 

"It's _magic,_ Tony," Bruce chided. "Men of science often have trouble believing in anything else. Myself included." 

"Huh," Tony mumbled. Lily yawned and crawled back over into his lap, nuzzling his chin. She loved to scratch his goatee, a habit he entire blamed Loki for. He look down into her mismatched eyes and grinned. "I guess you're next, buttercup." 

Bruce snorted beside him. "Plenty even for your _cat_ but nothing for me, huh?" 

Tony laughed and bumped their shoulders together. "I'm sure if you asked _nicely - "_

"Not happening," Bruce said immediately, making Tony laugh again. "Loki has done enough for me, taking care of the Other Guy. Besides, I wouldn't want to live forever - I'd have _you_ to deal with." 

Tony's grin dipped a little. "Yeah, who the hell would want _that?"_ Really, he still couldn't help himself - all those insecurities that nearly made him decline Loki's offer resurfaced. Who the hell _would_ want to deal with him forever? 

Bruce, forever Tony's best friend no matter how many decades or millennia later, pointed out to the god tossing Barton back into his back, knocking the wind from him for the umpteenth time. _"He does."_

Loki flipped Clint over to his stomach and sat squarely on his back, angling the archer's right leg at an obviously uncomfortable and awkward direction as he pressed his foot against Clint's neck. "Do you concede?" 

"YES! God, _yes._ Just get the _fuck off of me!"_ Clint hollered, slapping his palm down on the blue mats. Loki smirked, released his leg, and stood. He paused as Barton groaned some more before offering his hand to help him up. The archer glared but accepted, now standing beside Loki and rubbing the back of his neck. Loki jerked his head towards Tony and Bruce. Clint cursed under his breath before walking slowly over. 

"Hey Clint!" Tony chirped. Clint glared at him fiercely the closer he came. 

"So, for whatever _reason_ Loki was kicking my ass, but I could make it stop by apologizing to you," Clint ground out, his teeth clenched. "I don't know what the hell _for,_ but I'msorry." 

Tony held a hand to his ear. "That last part was a bit rushed - what was that?" 

Clint blew air through his nose and looked up. _"I'm sorry."_

Tony looked over Clint's shoulder to see Loki standing with a satisfied smirk on his face. His hair was still perfect, even going into the second hour of sparing. God, he was _beautiful._ "Okay, apology accepted." 

"Thank _god._ I am _so_ out of here - " 

"Not quite," Loki said, dropping a hand to Clint's shoulder. "Now, you must discover _what_ you are apologizing _for."_

Tony and Bruce laughed as Clint struggled futilely against Loki's grip. The god shoved Clint back to the centre of the mats and took his stance. Tony was sure he could still hear the archer whimper over JARVIS' countdown. 

"Remind me to never piss him off," Bruce said, still chuckling. 

"Same for me," Tony added. He settled back again to watch, a companionable silence beginning between them. "I guess you're right, huh?" 

Bruce smiled and took his glasses off to clean them. "I'm rarely wrong." 

Tony practically _barked_ his laughter, startling Lily. "You sound like _me!"_

"That's not exactly a bad thing," Bruce teased, replacing his glasses. He tilted his head slightly. _"Sometimes,_ anyway." 

Tony rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah." 

Bruce continued to smile. "But yes, I am." 

Tony smiled softly, eyes still fixed on Loki. For a moment, the god looked over, his green eyes bright with mischief. Tony knew he would never tire of that expression, never tire of the god who saw it fit to chose him, amongst all else and all others. 

"I wouldn't have him any other way." 

* * *

**_FIN_ **

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for sticking this out. Everyone who was here from the beginning, thank you. Those of you who are new, thank you. I really appreciate all the support and comments over the last year (yeah, a year in October lol). I was so surprised that this story took off like it did, I really was. I want to thank you all for making that happen. :)
> 
> If everyone enjoyed and want to check out my other FrostIron fics, they're all on here. Most recently updating is 'Misadventures Through A Spyglass': it's got pirates, yo!
> 
> Thank you all so much. I love you all. :)


End file.
